Children of the Flame Saga: Book II, Blessed Summer of Horrors
by Sorcerer's Muse
Summary: After the events on platform 9 3/4s at the end of the last school year, Harry and Ginny struggle to adapt to the reality of being Soul-Bonded. Voldemort grows ever more powerful, plunging Magical England into ever darkening days. Meanwhile, it seems Narcissa Malfoy is not content to leave her revenge on the Weasleys at Harry and Ginny alone. Rated Mature to cover my basses.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

Here begins book II of the Children of the Flame Saga

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter I**

 **Um, About That**

* * *

In one instant Albus Dumbledore's horrified eyes fell on the mangled bodies of two of his students. In the next he watched their bodies float into the air with Fawkes above. In a third all three were gone from sight. In the fourth Harry and Ginny rose from a pile of ash and rushed to comfort Hermione and Molly as they sobbed incoherently over their … _deaths?_ It took a further two instants for him to do something he'd sworn he would never try again; apparate with people he wasn't in physical contact with.

So it was that he, along with Harry and Ginny, all her brothers save for Percy, her parents, Hermione and her parents, as well as Remus, Tonks, and Fleur Delacour all landed in a dazed heap on the front lawn of The Burrow. The resulting apparation blew out the back windows of the Weasley home, imploded the kitchen door and quite thoroughly destroyed the chicken coop. Though he really didn't think anyone was going to mind.

They were safe.

And somehow, despite the impossible truth of what he'd witnessed, Harry and Ginny were there in front of him. It was with that thought and the soft lilting sound of phoenix song in the air that he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

He woke again a short time later, a dull throb in the back of his head being held at bay by the continued sound of phoenix song in the air. He groaned and levered himself up. Sometime in the ensuing while he'd been moved from the front lawn to a couch in the Weasley family's parlour. A supporting hand grasped his shoulder when he weaved unsteadily. "Easy," a soft voice spoke.

Albus blinked and forced his eyes to focus on his minder. "Ms. Delacour," he rasped with a smile. She returned his smile but the haunted look in her eyes held something back from its normal mesmerizing effect.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

He nodded and instantly regretted it. "Yes please." She stood to fetch it but he caught her hand. "They are alive, yes?"

Even as a tear slipped down her cheek she smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"And have they relayed how that is yet?"

"Zey wished to wait for everyone so zey would only 'ave to tell zee story once."

"And how long have I been out?"

"Only an 'our or so. I 'ave given Molly and 'Ermione sleeping potions wiz a calming draught so it will be some 'ours yet before zey wake."

Albus nodded and grimaced. "Perhaps I could trouble you for a headache potion?"

"Oui, 'Eadmaster." She hurried away and before he really knew it was back with a steaming cup of tea and a phial of headache potion for him.

He took the offered phial and downed it in one go, sighing blissfully as the pounding in his head retreated further. "Thank you, my dear."

She sat down across from him as he reached for the mug and cradled it under his nose. "Most everyone is sleeping. William and Charles are checking the wards again. Zough I fail to see why."

Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle. "William is a Curse and Ward Breaker. His greatest dream would be to defeat the Fidelius and therefore does not trust in its infallibility."

She scowled slightly. "I would 'ope for somezing else to be 'is greatest dream."

Albus smiled indulgently at her. "Perhaps it is only his greatest professional dream."

She smiled back, this time with a trace more of her veela nature imbued in it. "Zat would be acceptable." They fell silent for a time, each lost in their own thoughts before he began to sag into the couch.

* * *

When Albus woke again, it was to the smell of breakfast cooking and quiet conversation coming from the direction of the kitchen and his first thought was that Fleur must have put a sleeping draught in his tea. He pushed himself up, and with a charm or three to make himself a bit more presentable made his way to the kitchen.

"Morning, Albus," Bill greeted him. He slid a cup of tea onto the table for him. "Don't worry it's not laced with anything this time."

Albus sat down next to Charlie. A glance around the table revealed everyone but Harry, Ginny and Molly to be present. Even Sirius had joined them. He briefly pondered where everyone might have stayed but then caught sight of the top of a tent out the window and surmised that Hermione and her parents had spent the night there. He'd have to make certain it was up to snuff. As, after yesterday, it seemed a good idea for them to be somewhere more protected than their home. "Good morning to you all," he said. He received responses of sir and Albus and Headmaster from the lot. Bill set a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and hash browns in front of him.

"Something tells me you'll be hungry, old man."

Albus chuckled. As he and Bill had worked to locate and retrieve Voldemort's Horcruxes over the last months they'd fallen into a close student/mentor relationship where this sort of chiding one another had become common. He eyed the plate speculatively; it was rare that he ate like this anymore, but after yesterday's expenditure of magical energy he was rather famished. "It is possible I might have done something to work up the need for all of this. Thank you, William," he said and tucked in with relish.

It was just as he was finishing that Molly rushed into the kitchen. She took one look around and demanded, "Where are they?"

Everyone stilled. "I thought they were sleeping," Bill said.

"Ginny was in her room when I came down this morning," Arthur said at the same time.

Before anyone else could say anything the back door opened and Harry walked in carrying Ginny on his back. Molly hit them like a ton of bricks. "Where were you?" she demanded.

"Urgulch," Harry managed.

"Mum," Ginny gasped, "Can't … breathe."

Molly let them go only to grab Harry by the shoulders and shake him. "What were you thinking, going out by yourselves?"

"Really, mum, we just went for a walk," Ginny answered.

"A walk!" she shrieked.

Arthur put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "Molly."

"Don't, Molly, me," she turned on him. "They shouldn't be out alone and you know it!"

He tugged her insistently back. "I know you're upset, but the property is under the Fidelius, Dear. It is perfectly safe for them to go for a walk."

"Nothing is safe!" she retorted. "What happened to Harry's parents is proof of that." A dead silence fell on the room before she suddenly turned and enveloped Harry in another, albeit more gentle, hug. "Oh, I'm sorry, Harry. I'm just so frightened and I love you both so much and I'm not thinking clearly after yesterday."

It was then that Harry shocked everyone; even Ginny. "I love you too, mum," he answered softly while returning her embrace.

Molly gasped and pushed him back. "Harry?"

"My mum thought I should, " he ventured timidly, "if you don't mind?"

"Your m–mum?" she queried.

"I talked to her yesterday. She rather likes you." The next sound to come from him was another strangled, "Urgulch," as both Molly and Ginny crushed him between them.

"I swear, Potter if you don't stop making me cry," Ginny berated him.

"Silly boy," Molly soothed at the same time. "I've wanted you to call me, mum from the first moment I laid eyes on you."

"Bugger all," Fred muttered.

"Her too," George grumbled.

"There goes any chance," Fred said.

"Of ever being the favorite son," George finished.

"Please," Charlie retorted. "You two are barely tolerated."

"Maybe if we dyed our hair black," George mused.

"Might be worth a shot." Fred took his wand out and trained it on his twin.

"FRED!" Molly cried. "You're underage!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Like that's ever stopped us."

"Doesn't even know our birthday," George complained.

"Calls herself our mother," Fred continued.

"Exactly how is it that you two never managed to get a warning from the Ministry?" Hermione demanded.

George shrugged. "Not really sure."

"But we think the Burrow's under an exemption," Fred said.

"An exemption?"

"Yeah, most of the pure-blood family homes are under wards of some kind," George said.

"So they're protected from Muggles seeing them," Fred said.

"And the families file for exemptions so their children can practice spell work at home."

Hermione stared at them for a few moments. "Don't get me wrong," she said, "I'm very glad to have found out the truth about all the strange things that happened around me. But it might have been nice to have been told the truth about the rampant discrimination against half-bloods and Muggle-borns."

"It might have been nice to have our daughter tell us the truth about what was happening in her life too," Mr. Granger growled.

Hermione ducked her head. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Daddy, isn't going to work this time, little girl," he reprimanded. "You are in some serious trouble and your mother and I are going to have to hear some pretty good reasoning as to why we shouldn't put an end to all this."

Hermione's head snapped up. "You can't take me out of school," she said, aghast.

"You can't take her out of school," Harry said at the same time.

Mr. Granger glowered at Hermione for a moment before turning on Harry. "And why can't I?"

Harry didn't back down under his hard gaze. "Because you'll kill her." There was more than one sharp breath taken around the table and a heavy silence hung as the two held each other's eyes.

"It's too late?" Mr. Granger asked, though it wasn't really a question.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

Mr. Granger's cheek twitched before he turned to his wife. She gave a slight nod. He turned back to Harry. "Then I think the two of you should sit down and eat and then we'll all go in the parlour and get some answers, don't you?"

Harry took Ginny's hand and steered Molly to the table with his other. "I think that's probably the best course of action," he agreed. He sat down next to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Alright, sis?

She nodded shakily. "Yes."

Harry kissed the top of her head. "We'll get some time alone later," he whispered.

She turned into him, breaking down into tears. "Just don't die on me."

Harry stood, scooping her into his arms. Without a word he disappeared out the door with her leaving the kitchen in a subdued silence.

"Maybe you should go as well," Fleur ventured.

Ginny considered her for a second. "If it had been you and Bill, would Gabrielle need you both, or just you?"

Fleur nodded slightly. "Tres bien," she said before looking down.

Ginny reached across the table and put her hand on Fleur's. "If you need some time with him you can." The older woman looked up sharply. "I'd rather like to mean as much as Harry does to my brother's eventual wife too," Ginny said. Bill spurted coffee across the table, drenching Ron.

"OI!" Ron bellowed as the twins broke into peals of laughter.

"Brilliant," George cackled.

"Beautiful," Fred added. Ron took his glass and poured it over both of them.

Charlie fell off his chair from laughter. "You're faces," he gasped, pointing at all four of his brothers.

Sirius raised his glass to Ginny. "You're magnificent, Red."

Fleur squeezed Ginny's hand. "I would like zat very much, Ginevra." Ginny cocked her head, her brow furrowing slightly. "What?" Fleur asked.

Ginny smiled. "Nothing," she said. She shot each of her brothers a pointed look. "Don't any of you lot go getting ideas. She's allowed, you're not." She stood from the table, took the juice pitcher and poured it on Charlie and Bill. "There, now you all match," she said and darted out the door.

"MUM!" Bill and Charlie wailed

"Honestly," Molly sighed.

"I really love that girl," Sirius chortled.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Later that morning, with Ginny on one side and Hermione the other, Harry tried to read the mood of the room. Everyone simply stared between he and Ginny in various states of shock. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Ginny turned on him. "Don't you dare, Harry James Potter."

Harry cringed. "Sorry," he said meekly.

Ginny stood up. "Before any of you says anything at all, you need to remember Harry had nothing to do with this.

"He.

"Was.

"Dead.

"He didn't ask for me to do what I did. He didn't even know I was being given the chance to bring him back. I accepted Death's bargain completely on my own. If you want to be angry, fine. But it better be at me because I'll not look kindly on anyone who blames Harry for any of this."

A look of anguished wonder on her face Molly held her arms out to Ginny. Ginny accepted the invitation and moved into the embrace. "I only wish it had been me who could have paid the price, Ginny-girl," she whispered.

Arthur moved in front of Harry, squatting down so they were eye level he put his hands on his shoulders. "I want you to understand something, Harry James Potter," he said. "So I want you to listen to me and listen well."

Harry swallowed and managed a strangled, "Sir."

"I know circumstances have made it so you find it difficult to accept that people care about you as much as my daughter so obviously does. But the fact is, we do; every one of us. I'll freely admit, what Ginny did for you is astonishing. But given just a few seconds to think about it, I'm not surprised at all that she chose the way she did. And frankly, I'm fairly certain, everyone in this room would have done the same thing if the choice had been theirs to make. As much as I wish none of this had ever happened, know that none of us, least of all Molly and myself, will ever blame you. Black hair, green eyes, a different surname, none of that matters to either of us. You have been a son to us from the first moment you set foot in this house and you are not to blame for any of what has happened … Am I understood?"

Years of abuse by the Dursleys, that tears would only make his plight worse, had conditioned Harry against crying, but Arthur's speech threatened even Harry's hardened walls and he found himself blinking back the tears threatening to fall as he chocked out a strangled, "Yes, sir."

Arthur pulled him tight, patting his back gently. "Dad, son. If Molly is mum, then I'm dad." And with that, Harry lost it completely. "Easy son," he soothed. It took a bit but Harry managed to compose himself a short while later and Arthur pushed him back, holding him by the shoulders again. "No matter what the future holds for you and Ginny, you will always be part of this family."

"Um, about that," Ginny said.

Arthur turned to her. "About what, Ginny-girl?"

Ginny slipped out of her mother's arms and moved to Harry, taking his hand in hers. Mine and Harry's future," she said.

"What about it?" Molly asked.

Ginny passed her hand over Harry's face and then her own, removing the glamour that had been hiding their changed eyes. "We're Soul-bonded," she said, pausing before continuing. "Which, I'm pretty sure, means we're legally married too."

Arthur sat down heavily in the middle of the floor as this latest bombshell settled on him. It was so astounding neither he nor any of the rest even took note of Ginny's casual performance of wandless magic. Eventually he managed to gather his wits enough to focus on the two. "Please tell me that's all," he said. Ginny grimaced. "What?" he asked.

Ginny glanced at Harry. _"You want to show them or should I?"_ she asked.

 _"I'm not sure either of us can without burning the place down."_

 _"Outside?"_

 _"Still gonna be starkers when we change back."_

Ginny tugged him towards the stairs. "Everyone in the garden, Harry and I will meet you there in a minute." They were gone up the stairs before anyone could ask why.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

A few minutes later Harry and Ginny joined everyone else in the garden. They set their bundles of spare clothing on the ground and moved well away from them. Turning to look on the crowd they considered how far was far enough. "Maybe back up just a bit further," Ginny said. "We're not sure how far the unsafe zone extends just yet."

"Don't either one of you do anything dangerous," Molly quickly interjected.

"It's not us we're worried about, mum," Ginny said.

"Trust us," Harry said. "It's impossible for either of us to hurt each other doing this." Molly eyed them dubiously.

"I promise, mum," Ginny said. "Harry and I can't hurt each other doing this."

"But you might hurt us?"

"Until we learn to control it, yes."

"Perhaps a ward to protect the rest of us?" Dumbledore offered. "If you would just tell me what to ward against."

"Fire," Harry and Ginny said together.

Dumbledore waved his wand. For a brief moment a shimmering wall appeared between Harry and Ginny and their assembled audience before it faded away again. "There," he said. "That should suffice."

"Thank you, Headmaster," Ginny said. She turned to Harry. "Me first or you?"

"You go," Harry said. He gave her a quick kiss and stepped through to the safe side of the ward.

"I thought you said she couldn't hurt you," Charlie said.

"Me yes," Harry said. "My clothes, not so much."

Molly, Hermione and Mrs. Granger shrieked.

"Mother of Merlin," Bill gasped.

"Bloody Hell!" Fred, George, Charlie and Ron cried.

"Mon dieu!" Fleur hissed.

"Bugger me," Tonks muttered.

"Oh –" Arthur said.

"– My –" Dumbledore said.

"– Goodness," Remus finished.

"Bloody brilliant!" Sirius exclaimed. He pushed Harry through the barrier. "Go on. Let's see pup."

Ginny floated up onto Harry's shoulder and nuzzled her head against his cheek. "I can't." Harry said. "Not while she's already in phoenix form."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry focused on him. "Ginny was born mortal, but her true form is that of the phoenix. She always had the potential to find her phoenix form and claim eternity. I didn't. I only gained the form when Ginny agreed to have our separate Strands rewoven into one. That allowed me, Time, but Death still had to be paid. Fawkes, wishing to rejoin his mate, gave his life so that I could live the Time Ginny shared with me. But Death was only paid for a mortal life. So, while both Ginny and I can be human, mortal, together; only one of us at a time can take the immortal form of the phoenix. We were told that if we're both in mortal form and one of us dies, the other will die within minutes. But if one of us _dies_ while in phoenix form we'll be reborn as such; never to take human form again and we'll be separated from each other for at least four thousand years."

Ginny trilled a long mournful note and rose from Harry's shoulder. He stepped back to the safe side of the ward. "Would you all mind closing your eyes so she can change back?" he asked.

"Why do we need to close our eyes?" Fred asked.

"Clothes," Harry reminded him. "Neither of us knows how to control the heat in the flames yet and she burnt her clothes to ash when she transformed into a phoenix."

Fred blinked. "You mean she's starkers right now?"

"No, she's covered in feathers right now. She'll be starkers when she changes back."

Fred's mouth formed a silent, "O."

"Would you mind?" Harry prodded the group. "It was the thought of one day without each other that got us into this mess, neither of us likes risking being apart for at least four millennia."

"Right, sorry," the twins said and shut their eyes. Harry glanced at the others who all quickly closed their eyes as well.

"Harry," Molly said cautiously.

 _"You're my husband!"_ Ginny shouted in Harry's mind.

 _"I'm aware,"_ Harry soothed. _"But I think we've given her enough heart attacks for one day. And that says nothing about still needing to tell them the prophecies and Horcruxes mess."_

Ginny subsided. _"Yes, you're right."_

"I'll close my eyes too, mum," Harry said.

"Go on then," Molly said.

Harry took one last look at the group and closed his eyes. _"Just your mum,"_ he said.

A minute or so later Ginny said, "Ok, I'm dressed." She stepped through the ward into Harry's arms. "Would you like to see Harry transform as well?" she asked.

After a few moments' hesitation, Dumbledore said, "I, for one, would appreciate doing so."

Ginny gave Harry a quick peck before pushing him gently forward. "Go on, Love," she said. She'd barely spoken when Harry was engulfed in flame as he assumed his phoenix form.

"Whoa," Charlie breathed.

Harry settled in Ginny's arms. She cradled him close, tiny flames dancing between her fingers as she softly stroked along his back. Harry trilled softly under her ministrations. "He's beautiful, isn't he," she whispered.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: A bit of a lull. Question is, for how long can it last? And yes I know Ginny, taking to Fleur well is out of character for her in JKR's world. Its AU, I wanted to change that relationship up a bit from what nearly everyone else does. Hopefully, this is a fair start to part 2 of the trilogy.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	2. Ch 2: Then You Probably Shouldn't Have

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter II**

 **Then You Probably Shouldn't Have Married Me**

* * *

The previous night Ginny lay in her bed shivering like a leaf in a hurricane. Thanks to Fleur and liberally applied Calming and Dreamless Sleeping draughts they had managed to get Hermione, and her mother packed off to bed. Questions had abounded but she and Harry had been able to put off answers till everyone would be awake to hear them. She was not looking forward to it. Even she could scarcely believe it. She couldn't shake the image of Harry's dead body from her mind. Worse, was the memory of his cold, dead hand in hers.

He.

Had.

Been.

Dead.

That much she believed beyond any shadow of a doubt. In the dark of night, what she couldn't shake was the doubt that she had saved him. But while none of that helped, it wasn't the reason for her shivering now. No, something else entirely was the reason for the agony she was currently suffering; something she would only begin to understand as the days and weeks to come unfolded. She suddenly sat up, staring at her open window as if the end to her suffering was just outside. A moment later the air shimmered as Harry pulled his invisibility cloak aside. Tears sliding down her cheeks she held her hand out to him.

Harry climbed in the window and quickly took her in his arms. "Easy, girl," he soothed. "I'm here." She fisted his shirt in her hand as her body shook. "Shhh," he soothed, running his hand in circles on her back.

"You died," she choked.

Harry kissed her crown. "You saved me."

"But you died," she whimpered.

"I know, baby. I know." They fell silent, each trying to come to terms with what had happened.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What if – what if," Ginny faltered, unable to voice her fear that the only way to defeat Tom might mean that they, like Fawkes had been from his mate, would be separated for thousands of years.

Harry pushed her back so he could look in her eyes. He took her face in his hands, gently drying her tears. "I swear to you, Ginevra, if it comes to that, no matter how long it takes I _will_ find you again."

Ginny swallowed hard and another tear slid down her cheek. "Stay with me tonight?"

Harry leaned forward. "Anything you ask, Ginevra," he whispered before kissing her softly. Ginny shuddered as he pulled her down beside him. Spooning behind her he wrapped his arms protectively around her as he pulled her tight. "I love you, Ginevra Potter." Ginny's breath caught. "You're really mine now," he teased.

Ginny laced her fingers into his and pressed herself back into him. "No, you're mine, Harry James Potter."

Harry chuckled softly. "Go to sleep, Gin," he whispered as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

Ginny kissed his hand and settled into him. "Love you, Harry."

"Love you, Gin."

The door closed and Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off. "I should get out of here before someone checks _my_ room," he said.

"Probably a good idea," Ginny agreed. She kicked off the covers and climbed from the bed. Harry followed, moving quickly to the window. Once on the roof he turned to kiss her. "See you soon," she said when he pulled back.

"Promise," he agreed.

Not five minutes later Harry heard Ginny's voice in his mind. _"Harry?"_

 _"Merlin!"_ he yelped.

Ginny giggled. _"Sorry."_

 _"That is going to take some getting used to."_

 _"I think it's going to be dead useful myself."_

 _"Probably,"_ Harry agreed. _"So is there something I can help you with Mrs. Potter or are you just invading my thoughts to drive me crazy this morning?"_

 _"Are you dressed?"_

 _"Yes."_

"Good, get out here," Ginny said.

Harry turned to find Ginny's face peering in his window. "Do I dare ask if you looked before I said I was dressed?"

"I didn't, but I'm not promising that tomorrow I won't."

Harry chuckled and climbed out the window. "Neither will I."

"I'll make certain to wear some of the things you bought me then," she teased. She leaned in and pecked his lips before heading back around towards her room. "Come on." Harry followed and very quickly they had crossed the roof and scaled their way down the chimney to the back garden. Once on the ground she grabbed his hand and led him away from the house.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk," she answered. "We've a few things we need to deal with before facing the inquisition that's waiting for us."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out. "Yeah." Ginny led him further along till he became concerned they were getting to far from the house. "Gin, we don't know where the edge of the wards are."

"I know," she answered. She stopped and quietly called, "Dobby."

Harry's eyes widened. "Oh hell. He's probably round the twist."

"I know," Ginny agreed. She moved about ten yards further from the house and called for the elf again. Still he didn't appear. She repeated the process two more times before there was a pop and a tiny missile hit her.

"MISTRESS!" Dobby wailed. Ginny held the elf in her arms, patting his back gently. "Dobby is trying and trying to find you but he can't and he is being so frightened."

"Shush," Ginny soothed. "I'm sorry, Dobby. So much has happened and I've been so frightened I just didn't think that you would be worried too."

"I'm sorry too, Dobby," Harry said. He squatted down next to the pair but kept a wary eye on their surroundings.

Ginny pushed the elf back, holding him by his shoulders. "I know you're very worried but I can't stay here right now. I promise the very first chance I get I'll bring Mum out so she can tell you where I am, alright?"

"Mistress is safe now. She is being behind hidey-hole magics. That is why Dobby is not being able to find her, yes?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"You go then and take Master with you. Dobby will be fine now that he knows Mistress and Master is safe."

"Master?" Harry asked.

Dobby looked up at him. "Harry Potter sir and Mistress is being bonded now. Harry Potter is now Dobby's Master."

"Excellent," Harry said. "My first command is that you are to never, ever, ever call me Master, got it?"

"Yes, sir, Harry Potter, sir."

"Good," Harry said. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a galleon, which he flipped to the elf. "Does that cover your wages for the week?"

"HARRY!" Ginny cried.

"What?" Harry asked. "I'm just paying _our_ elf his wages with _our_ money?"

The brewing argument was stalled when Dobby suddenly turned around. "People is coming. Mistress and Harry sir needs be going back inside hidey-hole magics."

Harry grabbed Ginny and hauled her back inside the Fidelius. "Return to Hogwarts, Dobby," he called. "We'll call for you just as soon as we get a chance to talk to mum."

"Yes, sir, Harry, sir."

Ginny rounded on Harry the moment they were inside the Fidelius but he beat her to the punch. "Remind we again, how, exactly, is it that I'm standing here in front of you right now?"

"Do you intend to throw that in my face every time we disagree about something from now on?"

Harry pressed his lips together angrily. "Are you, or are you not my wife?" he ground out.

"You know I am."

"Then let's get one thing straight between us right now; because I am not having this argument with you again … _I_ don't have money, nor do _you_. _We,_ have money together. In fact, let's make this really simple. Anything under five hundred galleons we're both allowed to just do it and let the other know after the fact. Anything more than that, we both bring it to the other, sit down and decide together if we're going to spend it, alright?"

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Harry I can't—"

"Please tell me it's because it's too much," he cut her off. "Because if it's that you can't accept that it's yours, we have a serious problem." Ginny stared at him, blinking rapidly. "I told you a number of times before this that you needed to get used to the fact that it was all going to be yours some day. If you didn't think you were going to be able to deal with that, then you probably shouldn't have married me."

Ginny stared at him for a long moment before she croaked, "Fifty."

Harry cocked his head. "Fifty?"

"That's how much of _our_ money I can spend without discussing it with you first."

"That's not much."

"Harry, I have never spent more than five galleons in a single day in my life."

Harry considered before slowly nodding. "Alright then, outside of special occasions like birthdays, Christmas and anniversaries, I can live with fifty." He held his hand out and pulled her too him when she took it.

"I'm sorry for being difficult," she whispered.

Harry kissed her crown. "I love you, Ginevra Potter."

Ginny shuddered against him. "Must you do that?"

Harry chuckled. "I will never get tired of hearing the name Potter after Ginevra."

"Harrrrry," Ginny whinged.

Harry laughed outright. "You know, I'm rather looking forward to finding out just what you do when you stop fighting the reaction you have to me using that name."

Ginny pushed back and looked up at him. "Take me to my room and you'll find out now," she said huskily.

Harry swallowed hard. "I don't think I can do that in your parent's house."

"You … we," she corrected herself, "have other houses."

"You're serious, you're ready for that?"

Ginny faltered a bit. "I think so."

"You think so?"

Ginny held her hands out to the side. "This," she raised her left up and down, "is me being ready to make love with you." She then raised her right hand up and down. "And this is the fact that I'm still not even fifteen and everything I've ever been taught says I'm way too young to be thinking about making love to you." She turned scarlet at actually speaking the words, but it wasn't lost on Harry that she had said them instead of referring to it in some abstract manner. It was a first for both of them and he was pretty sure it meant she was much more comfortable with the idea of making love with him than she'd ever been before.

"So just like with the Promise Ring we're stuck between opposing facts," he sighed.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"So what do we do?" he asked. "I mean I'm not even sixteen and I'm bloody married. Don't get me wrong," he hastened to add. "I'm perfectly happy with that fact. But your parents are going to kill me. Hell, if they knew you and I were discussing whether or not we were ready to make love with each other they'd skin me alive."

"I don't think we should keep this secret," Harry. "I'm not even sure I can. Last night, before you came in my room, I was a wreck. And it wasn't just my runaway imagination. My body physically hurt till your arms went around me."

"I know," Harry agreed. "I felt the same thing; in me and in you. I hurt, but I also knew you were scared and in pain and that you needed me."

"I was about two seconds from crawling out the window so I could sneak into your room myself," Ginny said.

"So what do we do?"

"I think we start by telling the truth about being Soul-bonded. From there, we do what's right for us regardless of what anyone else might think or say."

Harry closed his eyes. "Why couldn't we have just had a normal engagement and wedding where everyone is excited and happy for us?"

Ginny reached up and palmed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Harry smiled weakly at her. "Yeah, me too."

"Not about being married to me, right?" she asked. "Just about all the crap we're going to have to deal with because of it, right?"

"I'm sorry that you missed out on the dress, and the day, and seeing me stare in awe at you while your father walks you down the aisle. I'm sorry that you didn't get to hear me say, 'I do.' in front of all our friends and family. I'm sorry—" Ginny put her finger on his lips.

"I understand."

Harry kissed her fingers then reached up and wove his fingers into hers. He frowned a second later and pulled her hand up to examine her ringless finger. "The bracelet too?" he asked grabbing her other hand.

Ginny bit her lip. "I don't think they survived our rebirthing."

He frowned. "I should probably be more concerned that she found a way around our wards than I am right now. But all I can really think about is the fact that you no longer have my ring on your finger."

"It's there, Harry. In my heart its always there."

Harry wove his fingers into hers again and gave her a tug as he set off for the house. "I don't care what anyone says, the first chance we get we're going ring shopping."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: 500 Galleons really is a ton of money. JKR says a Galleon is worth about 5 pounds. 5 pounds is worth about 7 1/2 dollars, give or take. So, 500 Galleons is worth about 2500 pounds sterling and $3750 US dollars. I really do need to find myself a rich girlfriend.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	3. Ch 3: Do Remember, Dear Brother

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter III**

 **Do Remember, Dear Brother**

* * *

Harry sat down on the porch step next to Ron. "Alright?" he asked.

Ron shrugged. "Don't really know.

Harry sighed. "I know what you mean." It was a while before either of them spoke again.

"I about fell off my chair when she kicked Dumbledore out," Ron said.

Harry flinched. "Yeah," he croaked.

Ron turned to him. "You know she isn't mad at you, right?" Harry swallowed. "She's not," Ron reiterated. "She'll probably kill Dumbledore about the whole Prophecy and Horcrux mess and she's pissed as hell at Ginny because she kept so much about the Diary secret for so long. And she yelled at Bill for about two hours earlier because he didn't tell them. But she's not mad at you."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

"She's not."

"Alright."

"Really, Harry."

"Saying it a hundred times isn't going to make it any easier for me to believe."

Ron shoved him. "Git."

Harry shoved him back. "Thanks."

"Welcome." They fell silent for a short while before Ron spoke again. "It's tough you know."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Watching all these things happen to you. And Ginny too I suppose. I mean, with the Diary and all those Memories that aren't hers, the Prophecy and then this whole mess, she hasn't exactly had an easy go of it either."

"No," Harry agreed, quietly.

"The thing is, all the reasons I used to be jealous of you for, I'm not anymore."

"Noticed it wasn't all it was cracked up to be, did you?"

"Fame and fortune might be nice some day, but the price _you_ pay for them is a bit steep."

"Tell me about it," Harry muttered.

"That's just it though."

"What's it?"

"You're Soul-Bonded," Ron said, his voice clearly carrying a tone of awe in it. "I mean, I know blokes aren't supposed to be all sappy and romantic about things like that, but come on, Harry, how cool is that?" Harry stared at him. Ron went on, "I spent the last six months coming to the conclusion nothing would be worth being you –"

Harry snorted. "Thanks, mate, appreciate it."

"– But now, even if I had to deal with ten times the crap you do, I'd trade places with you in a second. It'd be worth it to be Soul-Bonded."

Harry stared at him disbelievingly. "I was _dead,_ Ron."

"I know."

"Do you?"

"And your parents were murdered. And let's face it Ginny isn't alive because Death is a nice guy. There's someone He wants more than her and Ginny living helps Him get the tosser. Same deal with you. And if anyone but us witnessed what that bitch did to you two, you're both going to be eviscerated in the press and by half the public when they find out you somehow lived through it. _But_ ," he held up a finger.

"You.

"Are.

"Soul-Bonded.

"And would you change any of it; even one single, little, thing, if it meant losing Ginny?"

Harry continued to stare at him in utter shock before turning to look out over the garden. He wouldn't … Damn him to hell; he'd trade everything he had. He'd even give up his friendships with Ron and Hermione and being the Weasleys 'adopted' seventh son, to have his parents back. But Ginny, he wouldn't trade for anything. And when you thought about it, extrapolated it, it meant he couldn't change anything about her either. As much as he'd like to go back and change the Diary and what it had done to her, he couldn't. Not if she was going to be the person she was now. If he did, he might lose her and the very thought was unbearable.

At the same moment Ron asked, "You alright?" Ginny slipped out of the house. She sat behind Harry, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back. "You're wrong," she said softly.

"How can you not hate me?" he choked.

"How can you not hate me?"

Harry turned in her arms. "Tell me to do it and I will. I'll go to the Ministry, steal a Time-Turner and make it so the Diary never touched you."

"Tell me to save your parents and I will," she countered. Harry found he couldn't respond and she went on. "Understand, Harry, horrible as that year and the Diary were, they played a large part in making me who I am. And I like who I am today. I wouldn't change it about myself for any number of reasons. The very first is that changing it might cost me you. The second is no one died from it. If you change my history with the Diary you have no idea what future it creates. What if saving me from it places it in Hermione's hands? What if the Diary falling into someone else's hands means the people who were petrified are instead killed by the basilisk? No, if you change my history with the Diary, you wouldn't be doing it for me, you'd be doing it for yourself. "

"Far better the Hell you know, than the one you don't," Ron said quietly when she finished.

"Exactly," Ginny said.

"But Hermione and I saved Sirius and Buckbeak by going back in time. How can that have been a bad thing?" Harry asked. "And let's not forget that I saved myself too?" he added. Ginny shrugged.

"I think we did the right thing," Hermione said quietly as she stepped onto the porch. Ginny shifted to make room for her and she sat down on Harry's other side. She took his hand in hers, holding it tight. "I'm pretty sure all three of you would have died that night if we didn't go back and change things. So, certainly from our perspective things turned out well. But you said it yourself this morning, Harry. Death _must_ have His. Yesterday he accepted Fawkes' life in exchange for yours. The night we went back we saved three lives, who was it that gave theirs because of it?"

"You think someone else died in our places that night?" Harry asked in horror.

"There's no way of ever proving or disproving the question so I just accept what I can actually see, and believe we did a good thing." She shrugged. "There's a theory by non-magic scientist called Many Worlds Interpretation. Basically it proposes that for a given situation every possible action occurs and for each of them a new reality is created. The theory holds that there are infinite versions of each of us; all in different universes living lives that are, in some cases, hardly different from the one we are aware of and in other cases are vastly different because each new choice builds on past different choices creating different versions of us."

Ron stared at her before shaking his head painfully. "I know the words were English, but that resounding thud you just heard were all of them flying over my head and smashing into the wall."

Hermione focused on him. Holding up both hands straight in front of her with her index fingers raised she said, "Reality one," and wiggled her right index finger. "The morning after the Ball, you asked me about Harry and Ginny and a promise ring. I responded, and the reality that we know," her right hand moved out to the side, "was created."

Ron nodded. "Go on."

She wiggled her left index finger. "Reality two, at that very same instant, a different version of me said she thought it was brilliant." Her left hand moved to the opposite side as far from her right as possible. "In this reality," she wigged her left index finger again, "you and her never broke up." She dropped her hands into her lap, staring at them as a tear slipped down her cheek. "And that Hermione, unlike me, isn't sitting here tonight, asking if you might give me another chance?"

 _"About time!"_ Ginny thought.

 _"Now if he'll just not muck it up,"_ Harry replied.

"Hermione?" Ron asked hesitantly.

She looked up him, speaking in a trembling voice. "I'm not ready to be married or engaged or even for a promise ring. But I do know I'm serious about finding the person who I want those things with. I'd like to see if that person is you, Ron."

Ron stared at her for about two seconds before reaching across and hauling her to him. "Bloody woman," he grumbled as he cradled her to him.

 _"YES!"_ Ginny crowed. _"Time for another favor, Potter."_

Hermione broke down in tears. "I'm sorry."

Ron kissed her crown. "I'm sorry too, Hermione."

Harry chuckled silently. _"Next time I get to take the 'sure thing' side in one of our little bets."_

 _"Not a chance, Harry. I like this arrangement and that means it stays this way."_

Harry's silent laughter grew. _"And just what favor will I be performing for you, Mrs. Potter."_

 _"BE-HAVE,"_ she warned slowly.

His feelings and desires raging under the surface Harry leaned in and kissed her softly. _"Only because if I didn't it might draw unwanted attention."_

Lost in what she felt coming from Harry, Ginny chased him as he pulled back from her. _"Take me to bed,"_ she whimpered when their lips broke apart.

Harry pulled her to her feet as he stood. _"As tempting as that sounds I don't think we can repeat last night."_ A wave of pain and disappointment washed over him. _"I'm sorry, Gin."_

She turned into him. _"No, you're right. Our reality is, we're too young to be married. So even though we are, there is no way my family, especially my mum, is going to allow us to sleep in the same bed."_

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Three nights later, the third in succession, Harry woke around 2:00 in a cold sweat. He didn't even question it, but rose and pulled his dressing gown on over his t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Within thirty seconds of waking he was in the hall with his trembling wife in his arms. They held each other for the few moments it took their shaking to stop before heading down to the parlour and the couch. Ginny laid down first and he spread the blanket over her before lying down next to her, but on top of the blanket. "Better?" he asked as her head settled on his chest.

She nodded and wove her fingers into his. "Hurts," she whispered.

Harry flinched. She didn't need to tell him. He felt it too. They both did, the other's pain overriding their own. "I love you."

"Home, Harry," she answered. "This isn't easy, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

It was the following evening, after Hermione and her parents had departed for the magical tent in the Weasley's back garden, that Molly purposely cleared her throat. Harry cringed and took Ginny's hand. For whatever reason nothing had yet been said over where the last three mornings had found them, but they had both noted the growing concern being directed their way as the fallout of other events settled in.

Their fears were confirmed when Arthur set his book aside. "Right then," he said. "Boys, your mother and I and Sirius have a few things we need to discuss privately with Harry and Ginny so we're going to ask the rest of you to head upstairs."

Charlie stood quickly. "Bout time," he muttered as he headed for the stairs.

"If you have something to say then have the stones to do it," Ginny snapped at him. Charlie paused but Ginny beat him to the punch. "Do remember, dear brother, rather quickly after you feed Harry to your dragons, I'll be joining him for the boat ride across The Styx."

"Ginevra," Molly gasped.

"I'm only telling the truth."

"You're too young to be sleeping with him," Charlie said.

"Broom shed. Thirteen. Miranda Fairentine. Hypocrite."

"Touché," Fred chuckled.

"Ginny, please," Arthur sighed. "This is difficult enough as it is."

"Which is exactly why Harry and I don't need any of my brothers' senses' of duty making it worse. Harry is my husband, and I won't hear anyone speak against him or threaten him in any way. For Merlin's sake he is the last person I need to be protected from!"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Charlie demanded. "You're bloody fourteen!"

"Arrgh!" Ginny threw her hands up in the air. "Someone whose head isn't up his arse deal with him."

"Enough!" Arthur snapped. "Boys, upstairs now!"

"The twins gave Charlie a shove. "Come on, bro–" Fred said.

"–Before she shovels dirt on the grave–" George said.

"–you're digging," they finished.

"Watch it," Charlie growled, shrugging them off before storming up the stairs. The twins wisely let him go before following.

Ron met Harry's eyes and gave him a helpless shrug before he too disappeared. Ever since the morning Ginny had read Ron and the twins the riot act, Harry's best mate had been both amazingly supportive and perceptive of his and Ginny's relationship and Harry was never more grateful than now for the fact that Ron, and the twins too, were on his side. Not that he figured it would matter if Charlie decided to pummel him. Against Charlie, Harry wasn't sure even the four of them would be enough. He was just a beast of a human being.

Bill, hand in hand with Fleur was last on the stairs. "I'd like to say something," he said.

"I think you've said enough already, William," Molly said, clearly still upset with him for withholding things from her and Arthur before.

Arthur held his hand up. "Molly, please," he said. "I'm still angry with him too, but as long as it's respectful, let him say his peace." She frowned but remained silent.

"Have you looked at the Flamels' journals yet?" Bill asked.

"No," Molly said shortly.

"I've only gotten through a short bit," Arthur answered.

Right, I'll clue you in then. "When you consider the prophecy, it's a logical conclusion to draw that the two people it talks about would form a Soul-Bond. Albus suspected it years ago. When he brought me in to help with retrieving Riddle's little trinkets he shared that conclusion with me. And he gave me the Flamels' journals then. What I gave you last night are the translations Fleur and I made. Once the Flamels Soul-Bonded they discovered they couldn't go more than about a half hour without touching. If they did they experienced physical pain in doing so. The longer they went, the worse the pain became; to the point of vomiting and passing out. Over a very long time, a period of many years, they found this lessened somewhat; such that they might spend a few hours or so apart."

"Are you saying you're in favor of them sleeping together like they are," Molly said.

"I'm facing reality, mum," he said. "And taking note of the fact that they seem to acknowledge certain facts of their situation and have acted in a responsible manner about it."

"Responsible?" she retorted incredulously.

"They didn't do it behind closed doors. They didn't do it behind your back. They're out in the open where anyone can walk in on them and see that they are _sleeping_. They are both fully clothed; with her under the covers while he's on top of them. Frankly," he went on, "what I see is a cry for help."

"It hurts so much, mum," Ginny blurted. "It starts after about twenty minutes. We get this ache in our hands and feet. Then it spread into our arms and legs. After an hour our stomachs will cramp. After two our heads are throbbing and our hands shake so bad we can't stop it even if we try. You have to have noticed both our bed linens have been in the laundry each of the last three mornings; they're soaked through."

"We'll admit it," Harry continued for her, "that very first night, I snuck into her room. But we knew we couldn't keep doing that. The next night we promised ourselves to stick it out till morning. We lasted till it got so bad we both threw up in our waste bins. I literally crawled to her room. She was so bad she couldn't even rise up enough off the floor to open her door. It took half an hour before we recovered enough to make it down the stairs."

Ginny moved to kneel in front of her mum, taking her hands in hers. "So you see, sleeping together on the couch is the best we can give you. We don't want to. We want to stay here with all of you and try to be as normal of teenagers as we can. But we also know we aren't. So if you can't accept this, then my husband and I are going to have to move out."

"We're trying, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "We know we're too young for most everything about this. But being young doesn't change the facts of it."

Molly stared at him blinking rapidly. "Please, mum," Ginny pleaded. "We want your support. We need it. But we can't take any more nights like the last few. We have to be with each other."

Molly studied her daughter's tear streaked face for some time before turning her focus on Harry. "First," she said, "don't you _ever_ call me Mrs. Weasley again."

"I didn't want to seem like I was trying to bribe you," Harry answered. She glowered at him. Harry ducked his head. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Next, Sirius, I'm sorry, and you are welcome in this house at any time, but I absolutely forbid them moving out."

Sirius chuckled. "Believe me, I know they're better off here."

"Does that mean you're going to let us sleep on the couch then?" Ginny asked.

Molly glanced at Arthur. "Would you mind letting us see these reactions you have to being apart?" he asked.

"It's not that we don't believe you," Molly added quickly.

"It's that we want to understand what's happening to you," Arthur said.

Ginny glanced at Harry. _Sounds like they're at least hearing us,"_ he said.

Ginny turned back to her mum. "As long as you promise not to ask us this more than once."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Arthur glanced at his wife. The pain, maybe fear, actually he'd go so far as to call it horror, was evident on her face as she observed Harry and Ginny. The couple had gone up to bed as normal while he, his wife and Sirius had stayed up. It wasn't even two hours and a bit after midnight that Ginny, pale, shaking, and covered in a thin sheen of sweat had stumbled down the stairs and collapsed onto the couch where she leaned heavily against her mother. Not two minutes later, in much the same state, Harry had followed. He had sat down as far from Ginny as he could and still be in the same room. If one had not been observing them intently, the very brief semblance of relief upon seeing each other would easily have been missed. Neither teen had said a word in the twenty or so minutes they'd been up. They'd just stared longingly at each other till a few moments ago when Ginny had bent over double in her chair holding her stomach. Harry's face had contorted in a rectus of pain Arthur well knew. How many times had he longed to comfort one of his children or his wife and end their pain? He had seen more than enough. Something had to give. And for the time being it was going to have to be his and Molly's worldview. He stood and scooped Ginny from his wife's arms. She whimpered pitifully, then with relief as he set her in Harry's lap. The young man seemed to almost envelope her, wrapping his whole body protectively around his daughter.

"Shhhh," Harry soothed softly. "I've got you now … I've got you," he whispered over and over.

"Hate when you hurt," she hiccupped.

"I'm fine."

"Don't deny my need to comfort you," she retorted with more fire than Arthur would have expected she could muster right then.

Harry kissed her crown. "Sorry," he whispered contritely. They fell silent and though she fisted his shirt so tightly her knuckles turned white it was already apparent they were recovering from being separated.

Molly caught his eye, desperate for some answer or solution from him but he had none to give. He glanced at Sirius who just shrugged helplessly. He stole another look at Harry and Ginny before taking a deep breath and bracing himself. "Ginevra?"

Ginny shifted so she could see him. "Yes?"

"If your mother and I give you our permission to spend the night together in your room–"

"Arthur," Molly gasped but he kept on.

"–can we trust you two to give us your word that nothing more than sleeping and perhaps a few kisses will occur between you tonight?"

"We'll swear it on our magic," she answered instantly.

"That won't be necessary; just your word."

"I promise, daddy."

"Harry?" Arthur asked.

"I swear, sir. Mum," he answered with a glance at Molly. "Please," he pleaded. "She hurts so much."

Molly turned to Arthur. "Wouldn't the couch be enough?" she whispered.

"They're married, dear."

"They're children."

"You're fighting the inevitable, Love."

"Daddy, please," Ginny interrupted. "For now, all we need is the couch … And maybe to both be allowed under the blanket. Let's deal with the future later."

He considered for a moment before nodding. Really, he should be grateful for any chance at all he had to slow them down. "Alright then, till the future arrives, the couch and the blanket."

Ginny launched herself at her mother. "Thank you, mum."

Molly crushed her to her chest. "I love you Ginny," she whispered fiercely. "You're far too young for this … But then I've always said you had an old soul. We'll get through this together, I promise."

"I don't know if this helps or not," Harry said, "but I had given Ginny a promise ring before any of this happened. She's not wearing it because it didn't survive … events. We know we're young. We know we're here far sooner than either of us expected. But if you ask Hermione, she'll tell you I was thinking about marrying Ginny within a week of our first kiss. And Ginny and I have been talking about it together for a bit more than a month. I know that's not a long time, but we are where we want to be. At the very least I am."

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny cried.

Harry ducked his head. "Sorry, I just don't want to speak for you."

"Don't you ever doubt that being married to you is what I want. I only ever agreed to wear your promise ring because no one would ever have agreed to let me actually marry you. Well too bad for them we managed it anyway and I'm damn happy about it!"

"Yes, dear," Harry said meekly.

Arthur chuckled. "And that, Harry, my boy, is probably the best advice I can ever give you."

Sirius chuckled as well. "I know James wore that phrase out with Lily." He stood and embraced the young couple. "Molly's right. We'll get through this together. For now though, this old dog is gonna head home." He let them go and headed for the kitchen. "I'll see myself out," he said.

"You'll come for breakfast of course," Molly called.

Sirius turned and backed through the door. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Molly. Pup. Red," he winked at Ginny and was gone behind the swinging door. A moment later they heard him calling out, "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place," and the rush of floo flames."

Arthur stood, pulling Molly with him, each embracing the two teens. "Get some sleep, Ginny girl," he whispered.

"Thank you, daddy." Arthur kissed her crown then ruffled Harry's hair. "Night, son."

"Night, mum, dad," Harry answered. And then they were alone. They stared at each other in silence before Ginny broke into a huge smile.

"YES!" she exclaimed in a forceful whisper and launched herself at Harry. He caught her and fell back on the couch underneath her. She kissed him soundly before collapsing bonelessly on top of him in bliss.

Harry simply sagged into the couch in utter relief. "They didn't kill me," he said in wonder.

"Do you have any idea how wonderful it is to hold you and not be afraid we're going to have to move out to do it?"

Harry chuckled. "Remember that bit about being Soul-Bonded?"

Ginny shifted, worming herself between him and the back of the couch with a leg and an arm draped up around him. "Home. Home. Home."

Harry laughed and kissed her crown. "Just don't tell my wife, yeah? She's the jealous type."

Ginny jabbed him in the side. "Waaatch it."

"SEE? See what I mean?" He grabbed her hand before she could poke him again. Pulling it to his lips he kissed her wrist softly. "I love you, Ginevra Potter."

Ginny bit his shoulder. "Don' 'o 'at!" she groaned in a muddled voice.

Harry shifted a bit on the couch, pulling her tighter and tucking her head under his chin. "Love you," he said, nuzzling his face in her hair.

Ginny found his hand and wove their fingers together. "Goodnight, Love."

"Nite, Gin." Harry closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her heart beating against his side and slowly drifted away.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Personally, I think Molly is handling this quite well.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	4. Ch 4: They Haven't Touched

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter IV**

 **They Haven't Touched**

* * *

Harry was sitting contentedly on the couch in the parlor with Ginny curled into his side as they, her brothers, Hermione and Fleur quietly conversed after dinner when his mood suddenly darkened. _"Seriously, you can't respect a bit of privacy?"_

Ginny sat up. "You want privacy?" she demanded, bringing a sudden halt to all other conversation in the room.

"I told you I'd tell you when I was ready," Harry retorted.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing you need to know about!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Ginny pushed off the couch and ran up the stairs. "THERE'S YOUR BLOODY PRIVACY!"

"FINE WITH ME!"

"SHUT UP, HARRY!"

"AS SOON AS YOU DO!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"I'M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU, HARRY!"

"YOU"RE NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB OF IT!"

"ARRRGH!" Ginny screamed and slammed the door to her room.

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed them painfully. "Bugger," he muttered.

"What the hell was all that?" Charlie said in a low voice. Harry stiffened, he'd completely blocked out that there had been an audience to his and Ginny's fight. And of course it included Charlie. The one member of her family who didn't seem to be adjusting to the fact he was married to her; quite the opposite in fact. Frankly, Harry was rather concerned things between them were going to turn ugly. "I asked you a question, Potter."

That did it. _No time like the present,_ Harry growled to himself. He stood and moved to go after Ginny. "And if it was any of your business I might answer it," he said. "As it isn't, I'm not going to." Charlie was out of his chair intercepting him only slightly faster than the rest of the Weasley boys were in getting between them.

"I think maybe you ought to leave her alone," Charlie warned.

"I think maybe you ought to mind your own business," Harry retorted.

"I think maybe everyone should just calm –" Bill began only to be interrupted by Ginny rushing back down the stairs. She shoved Harry aside and hauled off and kicked Charlie in the bits. He went down in a heap. Hard.

"Ohhh," Bill, the twins and Ron cringed, unconsciously shielding their privates.

"I warned you not to mess with my husband!" she screamed at him. She looked up and found Harry smirking at her. "Git," she snapped before sticking her nose in the air and calmly walking back up the stairs to her room.

Harry followed her, stepping over Charlie in the process. "That's my girl," he said proudly.

In the silence that followed, Ron stared at Charlie sprawled on the floor for some time before quietly saying, "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"That morning with the Wraiths and Umbridge and all that, where you ran and tattled on me to Ginny."

"Yes?"

"I'd just like to say thanks."

"Ditto," the twins agreed weakly.

"You're welcome, Ron."

A few seconds later they were still standing there when Molly, Arthur, and Hermione's parents came in from the kitchen. Molly took one look at the lot of them staring down at Charlie, noted who was missing and asked, "Ginny?"

"Ginny," everyone but Charlie answered.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry and Ginny sat cross-legged, facing each other in the clearing. His hand, engulfed in flame, hovered between them. Every so often the flames would shoot up his wrist and forearm before he could force them back. "That's it," Ginny encouraged, her voice little more than a whisper. "You're getting it," she began excitedly when suddenly the flames leapt up his arm.

"Gah!" Harry cried banishing them entirely as he batted at his shirtsleeve. He crushed out the last embers in disgust. "How the hell are we supposed to control this?"

Ginny flopped back on the grass. "I have no idea," she muttered.

Yesterday, after five days of confessions and fallout from events of the last year and Narcissa Malfoy's attempt to kill them Harry and Ginny had finally gotten a true day of summer hols. They had gleefully basked in the glory of doing nothing but lazing about with Ron and Hermione. Even better, Neville and Luna had even been able to join them for the afternoon. Today though, with the added burden of learning just what being Phoenix meant to the projects of bringing Harry up to speed in the subjects of Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, they were determined to make a start. Harry was stalling on the last two, distracting Ginny with what he thought would be the more fun task of controlling their Flame. Needless to say it wasn't going particularly well. Ginny raised her hand in the air. With nary a thought flames engulfed it. This part they could manage. She let the flames travel up, or in this case rather, down, her wrist and forearm then forced them back to a single flame in the palm of her hand. They could both call the flames at will. And with concerted effort they could control them, but the act was akin to keeping hold of a greased weasel. And the instant the flames touched something other than their flesh, FWOOOSH! no control whatsoever.

Harry grabbed her still flaming hand and pulled her upright. "Do your hair again," he urged.

She smirked at him. "Like that do you?"

It's bloody amazing!" he said in a voice that matched his smoldering eyes. Ginny shivered and closed her eyes. Pleased as she was with the ability to create that reaction from him, it wouldn't do to focus on it for particularly long.

Not.

At.

All.

She took a breath and forced her mind to calm. If she didn't keep tight control the flames would travel too far down her back and she'd set her tank ablaze. Inward and down she went, delving into the raging inferno burning in her core, trying to let only the barest of those flames free. She didn't want big flames, just little flickers, like the ones that danced so easily across her feathers when she took her phoenix form. She knew she'd gotten it when Harry huskily growled, "Mine." and crushed his lips to hers.

 _Oh yes,_ she thought triumphantly, _I think I've found my version of, Ginevra._

 _"Bloody damn right you have."_

 _"That Was Private!"_

 _"Not my fault you weren't thinking silently."_

 _"I'm not sure if I'm particularly fond of your growing ability to block me,"_ she complained.

 _"So it's alright that you can block me but not the other way around?"_

 _"Exactly!"_

Harry paused in the exploration of her chin with his lips to stare into her eyes. _"Gin."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"You're looking in the wrong spot."_

 _"Harrrry!"_

He silenced her with his lips on hers and over the ensuing few minutes managed to drive any thought but, " ** _MORE!_** " from her , Ginny rolled off him to her back by his side. "You are seriously distracting," she grumbled. Well pleased with himself, Harry just smirked. "And wipe that smirk off your face, Potter."

"Whatever you say, Potter," he retorted. He rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand. Ginny turned to him and he reached to caress her cheek. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" She blushed but kept her eyes locked with his for some time before gently pushing him to his back and laying her head on his chest. Harry pressed a kiss to her crown. "Thank you again for trusting me to love you," he said.

She found his hand and wove their fingers together. "I love you, Harry." He sighed contentedly and with the warm sun shining through the trees above they soon drifted off to the blissful state of not quite sleeping but not really being awake either.

Sometime later Harry asked, _"Love?"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"We need to talk to Dumbledore. You know that, right?"_

 _"I'm trying not to think about it."_

 _"I know we've had our issues, but I can't believe he just expected me to die."_

 _"I don't want to think about it right now."_

 _"I suppose it doesn't really matter though does it?"_

 _"Harry, please, I've had too much for right now. I need some time just being as normal a teenager as I can before I go back to real life."_

 _"Right, sorry."_

 _"It's alright."_

They fell silent again, though the ability to communicate silently meant they hadn't spoken aloud in well over an hour, before Harry ventured. _"So is tutoring me in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes considered normal teenage activities?"_

 _"Is normal defined as Hermione normal or Ron normal?"_

 _"How about in the middle with maybe a slight lean towards Hermione?"_

 _"You're really becoming an over-achiever, Harry."_

 _"Actually, I'm thinking about the fact that if I don't test into those classes we are going to be in for a world of hurt when the door closes with you in the class and me still in the hall."_

 _"Good point."_

 _"So should we get started? Because even with you teaching me I have no idea how I'm going to manage this."_

 _"Relax, Harry, I'm pretty sure this is going to be far easier than even I anticipated."_

 _"Why do I get the feeling you know something I don't?"_

Ginny giggled. _"Probably because I do?"_

 _"Care to enlighten me?"_

 _"I'm sure if you think about it for a bit you'll get it."_

Harry frowned. _"You're as bad as Dumbledore and the Wraiths with your riddles you know."_

 _"Mmm,"_ Ginny answered. Harry sighed and tried to reason it out. Beside him, though he couldn't see it, he could certainly feel Ginny smiling. Saying _that_ was taking a bit to get used to would of course be an understatement. Mind, he wasn't complaining; not really. He rather enjoyed being so closely connected to her. But even though, over the last six months, he'd shared everything about his life with Ginny. It had been done in his own time. He'd been able to confront aspects of what he shared with her in his own mind before doing so. Now, unless he actively withheld from her she knew the instant something was up. Maybe not exactly what it was, but there was never a moment for mulling something over by himself before going to her. And that wasn't easy, because raw emotions were just that, raw. They could hurt and cut before you knew it and you might not have the full story when you had them. And, as it had two nights ago, something as simple as trying to keep plans for someone's birthday from them could lead to a fight between them that left Charlie in a heap on the floor.

Adding in the constant need to touch had not helped things at all either. Not when that need had made itself known while they were both still livid with each other. Worse, was the fact that fighting as they had been seemed to have exacerbated the pain they felt when they didn't touch. Add to it that the pain didn't truly cease till they had begun talking and eventually let go of the hurt and anger they'd been feeling towards each other and a few more of the downsides to being Soul-Bonded had become apparent. No, they had both rather uncomfortably been brought to the understanding there would be little room for angry words or misunderstood grudges between them.

Sure, they were going to share the good, the joy, the love and compassion, hopes and dreams. But they were also going to get the bad. The fear, sorrow, confusion, hurt and jealousy, they were going to feel that from each other as well. Nothing would ever truly belong to either of them alone again. They were Soul-Bonded. In many ways a single being inhabiting two bodies. Everything about them really and truly was _theirs_.

 _"Our Time,"_ Ginny said. _"Our pain. Our joy..."_

 _"Our knowledge?"_ Harry asked.

 _"I'm pretty sure."_

 _"But how?"_

 _"I think, like this."_

Harry felt something he would describe as a mental tug and the next thing he knew he was in the familiar confines of Ginny's dreamscape. He gave his head a shake before focusing on her. " _You are bloody brilliant, you know that, don't you_?"

She smirked. " _I'm a bloody cheat is what I am."_ She took his hand and pulled him along, leading him down a row of doors. " _Here we go, Ancient Runes_."

Harry eyed the two doors. " _Yours first?"_ he asked.

Ginny considered. " _I think maybe Tom's."_

" _Oh_?"

" _Well all my class experiences were colored by what I already knew from him. It might be hard to keep up if you don't have that base first."_

Harry shrugged. " _You're the teacher."_

" _That must make you Teacher's Pet then?"_ she teased.

Harry smirked. _"I wonder what kind of detention you serve when you're Teacher's Pet?"_

Ginny stepped close and pressed her lips to his. _"That depends on how naughty you've been."_

 _"How naughty would you like me to be, Professor Potter?"_

 _"Now, not at all."_ She pushed him back. _"Later, as wicked as you dare."_

Harry gave himself a shake, trying to put her smoldering eyes out of his mind before he turned to the door again. _"Later can't come soon enough."_

 _"No, it can't,"_ Ginny agreed before forcing her mind to the memory Tom had left of his very first class on Arithmancy. She opened the door and asked, " _Shall we?"_

" _Hermione is going to hate me_ ," Harry said and stepped through.

A short while later, Harry's eyes blinked open. "Can I just say, 'Ouch.'."

"Tell me about it," Ginny retorted.

"Maybe next time we stop after ten lessons instead of a full term?"

Ginny gently massaged her temples. "No objections here."

"We'll just figure how many we have to do each day to get through it before school starts again, yeah?"

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Right, sorry."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"Word is you're the best Seeker in Hogwarts' since … me."

Harry snapped out of his contemplation of the distant horizon to focus warily on the hulking beast of a human who had joined him. Charlie'd not said anything since the night Ginny kicked him in the bits, but his displeasure with those events as well as his continued displeasure regarding Harry and Ginny's sleeping arrangements had been readily apparent. The rest of the family assured him it was nothing to be concerned about but Harry wasn't so sure. He wasn't going to go looking for a fight, but just like that night, he wasn't going to back down if one came either. Magically, Harry was quite confident in his chances against Charlie. But physically, he was all but certain if Charlie were to put him in a headlock he could pop his head like an overlarge zit. Let's just say, it gave a person cause for concern. And some of the looks Charlie had given him the past week; Harry was convinced the second eldest of the Weasley boys was trying to decide if he could get away with it. He stared at Charlie for a few moments, but, as Harry had been a few moments ago, Charlie just floated on his broom staring off into the distance. Harry returned his gaze to the horizon. "I'm not sure the best Seeker in Hogwarts' isn't still back in the loo just yet." He felt Charlie glance at him.

"She that good?"

"Can't beat her if she's on the better broom."

Charlie grunted. "Never did like beating someone who had a worse broom than me. Course, that wasn't very often the case."

Harry glanced at Charlie's broom, surprised to see it, like his, was a Firebolt. "Does seem a bit unfair sometimes," he agreed.

Charlie must have noticed him checking the broom out. "Perk of the job," he said. "Can't very well tell the world you did everything you could to protect your Dragon Handlers when one of them gets eaten if he wasn't on the best broom available."

Harry stared at him for a few seconds before replying, "Well you certainly meet the criteria for being a Seeker."

"Oh?" Charlie asked.

"You're certifiable."

Charlie smirked. "Says the bloke married to my sister."

Harry cocked his head. Was this an attempt to make nice? "Well, ya know, she did bring me back from the dead and all. What bloke could say no to that?"

Charlie chuckled and pulled a snitch from his pocket. "Fancy a go?"

That was it; a week of cold shoulders, death glares, nearly coming to blows and suddenly it was all over? Harry gave his head a little shake, his look of disbelief slowly changing to what could possibly be described as lust as he focused on the little golden winged ball. Apparently Charlie was a bigger, scarier version of Ron. Even the language of reconciliation was the same. You just needed a good fly. Better yet, some quidditch. He locked eyes with Charlie. "Rules?"

Charlie's grin tuned predatory. "Get the snitch or die trying?"

Harry returned the look. "Perfect."

* * *

Ginny grabbed her jumper from the bed and stilled. The steady feeling of contentment coming from Harry had suddenly spiked into a very heightened feeling of wariness. _"Harry,"_ she asked, _"are you ok?"_

 _"For the moment."_

 _"For the moment? What's going on?"_ She climbed out her window and mounted her broom.

 _"Charlie's here."_

It was a half second of considering that news before she leaned low on her broom and demanded, _"Let me hear!"_ She made it to the edge of the pitch just as Charlie pulled the snitch from his pocket and asked Harry if he wanted a game. If Ginny'd been plummeting to the earth it would have appeared an admirable Wronskie Feint as she slammed on the brakes and reversed course for the house. Racing up she leapt off her broom into a dead run up the steps and burst through the door to the parlour. "Harry and Charlie are gonna seek!" she blurted. When everyone just stared at her she shouted, "WELL COME ON!" And that's all it took as everyone surged to their feet. Well, nearly everyone that is.

"Seek?" Hermione's mum asked as Ginny was remounting her broom.

Hermione gave a long-suffering sigh. "It's just quidditch mum."

Ginny laughed as she heard Ron's retort. "Hermione, nothing is _just_ quidditch!"

"Hurry!" Fred said.

"Between the two of them –" George said.

"– it might be over before we get there," Bill finished.

* * *

Harry skewed sideways and righted himself. Charlie had kicked the tail end of his broom as he overtook him, nearly sending him into the support pole of the makeshift hoop. He flattened down on his broom and quickly caught up to his adversary. "Big boys, Potter," Charlie taunted. "Before I decided I was gonna go to the reserves I spent a month in camp with the Falcons; learned more than I did in six years of seeking at school." Harry rolled to his left, driving his broom down and around, coming up inside of Charlie as he followed the snitch around to the right. "Bloody Hell!" Charlie exclaimed as Harry flew through his hand to prevent him snagging the snitch.

"Bet the Falcons didn't teach you that one," Harry shouted as he left Charlie behind. Back and forth it went as each combatant gained and lost the upper hand.

Sometime, bruised ribs, loose tooth and what he was fairly certain was a broken nose, later Harry was having more fun on the pitch than he'd had in, well, probably ever. Rough play was part of the game. He accepted it and dished as well as anyone he'd ever flown against. He'd given Ginny a black eye during practice once. He'd do it again if needed to beat her. But he was a bloke. And if being reluctant to play rough against a female opponent made him a chauvinistic pig, then that's what he was. But against another bloke, one as good as Charlie, who was twice his size to boot, well let it rain bludgers and hand him a Beater's bat, he had no qualms about knocking a tooth or two out while beating him to the snitch. The blood Charlie was regularly spitting indicated Harry probably had.

Harry let out a loud WHOOP as the snitch plunged to the ground and he plummeted after it. Charlie was a half tick slower in following and Harry was certain it was going to be enough to give him the snitch this time. He was just stretching for the golden winged ball when it hit; a tsunami of pain suddenly overwhelming the adrenalin that had been holding it at bay.

* * *

Lucky for Harry, and one would ssurmise Ginny too, Hermione was not a quidditch fanatic. She enjoyed the game well enough, and loved the passion Ron held for it. But fanatic, she wasn't and because of that, as the match between Harry and Charlie had gone on, she'd become increasingly concerned. At first she wasn't certain why, but once she'd twigged to her sense of unease the reason had come to her quick enough. They'd been at it for near an hour at least; an hour that Harry and Ginny had gone without touching. Of course being the ever-curious observer she was, it then became a rather intriguing question. They were both distracted, highly invested in something outside of their Bond for probably the first time since the Bond had formed. For how long would the distraction be enough and when it no longer was, what would it look like? Probably, it wouldn't look good, she decided.

"Bill," she nudged him.

"S'up?" he asked, not taking his eyes off that aerial battle above.

"They haven't touched," she hissed. Bill frowned, something tickling at the back of his mind. He glanced at Hermione. "Harry and Ginny," she said. "It's been at least an hour since they touched."

Bill's head snapped to Ginny just as she crumpled to the ground. In one motion his wand was out. _"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"_ he thundered. His knees buckled as the force of stopping Harry's plunge to the ground backwashed against the spell but he held it enough that Harry only impacted with the force of having fallen out of bed. It had all happened so quickly and Harry had been in the midst of a dive to begin with, that no one realized he'd passed out till he actually hit the ground and didn't move.

Charlie landed next to Harry. "What the hell?" he asked.

Bill stalked to Charlie. "YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" he bellowed. Hermione summoned Harry and deposited him next to Ginny, placing his hand on hers. Bill reached Charlie and flat out jacked him across the jaw. "Did you think they were just making it up?"

"BILL!" Molly, Arthur and Fleur shouted.

Charlie spun half way around, his knees nearly buckling before he caught himself bent over double with his hands braced on his knees. He shook his head a couple times to clear it before straightening and turning to face Bill again. "Bro, you better hope you got a real good reason for that, cause you aint as big as you were the last time we went at it."

Bill stepped right up into his face. "That aint even half what I've got arsehole." Charlie shoved him and ducked under the punch Bill threw.

The spells came fast and furious, ricocheting in a dozen different directions as the pairs' wards deflected them. "Shite!" Fred exclaimed. He, George and Ron bolted forward and grabbed Bill by the arms, hauling him back while Remus, Arthur and Sirius grabbed Charlie.

"LET ME GO!" Bill bellowed.

"Not a chance," Fred said as George, Ron and Hermione's dad joined in wrestling him to the ground.

Sirius wrenched Charlie's arm behind his back. "Knock it off right now, son," Arthur warned.

"I Didn't Do Anything!"

"You bloody near killed them trying to prove they don't need to sleep together!" Bill shouted.

"Da Fuck'r you on about?"

"ENOUGH!" Molly shrieked. Dead silence filled the air. "You," she pointed at Charlie, "Sit your butt down. Now!"

Funnily enough, he did so almost instantly. "Yes, mum."

She turned to Bill and the others. "Let him up." Just as quickly as Charlie had complied Ron, Fred and George let Bill go and backed away as he pushed himself to his knees.

Hermione's father stayed between him and Charlie. "The two of you'd better stay where you are," he said in a low voice, "because I promise you, when it comes to hand to hand combat I can whip both your arses with one hand tied behind my back."

"Thank you, David," Molly said. "But I think things are under control again … Aren't they boys."

"Ask him," Charlie retorted, waving his hand at Bill.

"Depends on whether I'm right or wrong," Bill growled.

"About what you arse?"

"Charles!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Sorry mum."

She glowered at him and Bill in turn. "Well go on then," Bill waved his hand disgustedly.

Molly pursed her lips angrily before turning to Charlie. "Were you trying to prove Harry and Ginny were faking their need to touch by creating something that would distract them from keeping their act up?" Charlie stared at her for a few seconds before his head snapped to Harry and Ginny.

"Please tell me you didn't," Ginny said, her voice trembling.

It was about two seconds before he was on his feet and hauling her clean off the ground. "God no," he gasped as he crushed her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, cradling her head under his chin with his hand. "I could never … There's just no …" he faltered. Setting her down he held her by the shoulders at arm's length. "I watched you _die_." He shook her. "Do you understand that …? You died, Ginny." He pulled her tight cradling her head under his chin again. "All I could do was watch while you were murdered," he whispered. Tears slid down his cheeks as he kissed her crown again. "And mum … I held mum when she thought you were dead," he nearly whimpered.

It was a minute of subdued silence before Ginny gently pushed back from him. She reached up and wiped the tears from his face. "You were trying to make nice," she said tremulously.

He nodded, shooting a look at Harry. "Look, I like you, Potter. Always have. It's just, I'm only getting to the point I don't wanna kill those three idiots," he waved his hand in the direction of Ron and the twins, "for not seeing something was wrong her first year. Then that shit happened at the station and I couldn't do shit about it. So I've been mad about a lot of things and been a right git about some of it. But it's Ginny, yeah? And she's special and it just takes a bit to get used to, ya know? So here's the deal. You and me, I get it now. Unless Ginny tells me different, we're good." He held his hand out. "Fair enough?"

Harry took his hand. "Fair enough, Weasley."

Ginny was having none of it though and grabbed them both in her arms. "I told you he just needed to be an idiot for a while then he'd come around."

Harry chuckled. "Well sorry if the thought that he could pop my head like a zit was a bit concerning to me."

Charlie laughed. "Believe me, I considered it."

"SEE!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and let them go, settling into Harry's loose embrace as they turned to the rest of the group.

Bill stuck his hand out to Charlie. "Sorry, bro. But it's Ginny, yeah?"

Charlie laughed and lopped his arm around Bill's shoulder. "Mate, if I'd thought you did that to her on purpose I wouldn't have stopped hitting you till you were unconscious."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: She really is a bit of a Cheat.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	5. Ch 5: Steps Have Been Taken

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter V**

 **Steps Have Been Taken**

* * *

"That is so wicked," Ron said.

Harry continued tossing the small ball of flames from one hand to the other. "I'm getting better at keeping it where I want it," he said. "Now if I could just keep it from doing this." Harry reached over and dropped the flame ball on the quidditch catalogue by Ron's side.

"OI!" Ron cried rolling away as the flames leapt up to devour the old paper. Harry cupped his hands around the small fire, somehow trying to stop the paper from burning without putting the flames out. Ron beat at a few embers on his shorts. "Real funny, Harry."

Harry extinguished the flames in a frustrated clenching of his fist and flopped onto his back on the grass. "You're fine. Quit crying."

"Says the bloke who's immune to ever being burned again," Ron muttered.

"Baby."

"Git."

"I just don't get how I'm supposed to stop it burning things."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Well don't look at me."

"Bloody useless, Weasley."

"Oh go wank yourself."

Harry snorted. "If you insist."

"Awwww that's disgusting, Potter."

Harry laughed outright at the look on Ron's face. "Shouldn't they be back already?"

Ron shrugged. "Is takin' them awhile, isn' it?"

Harry grunted, flexing and straightening his arm. "I don't think they'll be too much longer."

Ron eyed him as Harry massaged his elbow. "Getting bad?"

"Starting," Harry said. He closed his eyes and tried to force the growing ache in his joints and limbs aside. At the urging of, well, pretty much everyone, he and Ginny had been trying to push this during the day but were meeting with little success. What the two of them were going to accomplish in the fewer than two weeks they'd been bonded was beyond him. After all, the Flamels' journals said the need to be in contact had taken years to diminish. Still, with the first real feelings of sadness and loss he'd felt from Ginny since they'd bonded coming when she realized her dream of playing professional quidditch was possibly over almost before it began, he was rather motivated in making it happen. She'd given up far too much for him for Harry to stomach the loss of this too.

 _"Alright, Potter,"_ Ginny said, _"What's got you all dark and brooding?"_

 _"Hey, Love. Are you two coming soon? Ron's starting to look at me like I might be a ham sandwich and bag of crisps."_

 _"Nice try. Answer the question."_ Harry sighed. While the connection he now shared with Ginny was far more pleasant than the one he'd shared with Voldemort had ever been, it did have its downfalls. Which was why they'd agreed to knock before entering. He let the door swing open and like a burning sun her presence filled him. It took only a second before he felt her glowering. " _How many times do I have to tell you I haven't given up anything?"_

 _"Can't you just let me brood in peace, woman?"_

 _"It makes for an inattentive snogging partner,"_ she retorted.

Harry rolled his eyes. _"Are you two coming or not? I'm hungry."_

 _"We're just heading out the back door now."_

 _"'k, see you soon."_

"Harry?" Ron asked.

"She'll be here in another minute."

"You sure?"

"'M fine, Ron. Not ready to pass out yet."

Ron cocked his head. "I think I hear them." Harry sat up just as Ginny and Hermione came into view. "Whoa," Ron breathed.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. _"Where did you get that?"_ he asked.

Ginny smirked. _"Silly boy. You bought it for me."_

 _"I did?"_

 _"Hogsmead. Gladrags. Shopping trip. Any of those ring a bell, Harry?"_

Harry continued to stare at Ginny, clad in cut off jeans, flip flops and a green bikini top; barely aware that the only real difference between her and Hermione's outfits was the color of their tops. _Whatever you do, when Ron asks where you got that, can you please lie?"_

Ginny walked right up to Harry, plunked herself down in his lap and kissed his nose. _"Too late, Charlie already knows."_

Harry groaned. _"Greaaat."_

Ginny snuggled into him, wrapping his hands around her waist when he failed to do so himself. "Much better," she sighed.

"You were hurting!" Hermione accused.

Ginny gave a world-weary sigh and shifted out of Harry's lap, moving so they were only holding hands. "Hermione," she said, "if we think about it, it always hurts." She let go of Harry's hand. "Hurts," she said. She took his hand again. "Doesn't hurt … Hurts … Doesn't hurt," she demonstrated, letting go and retaking his hand a number of times. She glanced at Ron who was studiously avoiding looking at her. "If I have to put on a shirt so does Hermione."

"I didn't say anything!"

"You were thinking it."

"And Harry's thinking the same thing about Hermione. A bloke's not supposed to be best mates with his sister's guy, right Harry?"

Harry chuckled and reached for the picnic basket the girls had brought down. "You can't decide if you're happy about it or if you should kill him because he's supposed to help you pummel anyone who looks at your sister, not stab you in the back and snog her himself."

Ron held his hand out. "Word."

Harry fist bumped him. "Word," he agreed and handed him a stack of plates.

"Idiots," Hermione and Ginny muttered fondly.

A short while later, after they'd finished eating and Ron and Hermione had wandered off, Ginny laid on her back with her head in Harry's lap looking up at him. He leaned back against a tree, watching out over the pond with an arm draped across her bare tummy. She wasn't sure if he was aware of doing it or not, but his thumb tracing a circle on her bottom rib was sending the most delicious jolts up and down her spine. A small smile played on his lips. She poked him. "I think you're enjoying this far too much, Mr. Potter."

"Complaining?"

Ginny sat up and climbed to her feet. "Actually, yes. Yes, I am." Harry looked up at her blinking. "You have far too many clothes on, Harry."

"I do?" he croaked.

Ginny unbuttoned her shorts and slid them down. "Without a doubt," she said. She backed away from him. "Care for a swim, Harry?" Harry goggled at her. She raised her hand and drenched him with a stream of water.

Harry scrambled to his feet. "GET BACK HERE!"

Ginny laughed and bolted for the pond. "NEVER!"

"WITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT." Harry took off after her, chasing her out onto the dock. She dove in, coming up just as he cannonballed in behind her. She shrieked and the water war was on.

 **"CANNONBALL!"** Hermione and Ron screamed as they plummeted down on the couple from the ledge above. Over the next half hour ally became foe and then ally again as sides continuously changed in a battle royal that left no one safe.

"GET HER!" Ron shouted.

"I'M TRYING!" Hermione cried. Somehow she and Ginny had wound up perched atop their respective boyfriends shoulders trying to dislodge each other while the boys splashed and shoved at them when they could without letting either of the girls fall off.

"PULL HER HAIR!"

"I'M NOT PULLING AAAIIIIIII!" Hermione shrieked just before she plunged from Ron's shoulders.

Ginny's fists shot in the air. " **VICTORY!"**

 **"THAT'S MY GIRL!"** Harry crowed.

"Shoulda pulled her hair," Ron complained.

Hermione came up holding her head. **"YOU PULLED MY HAIR!"**

Ginny laughed. "It was that or pull your top off."

"Let's play again," Ron said. "Best two out of three."

"What part of water war didn't you get, Hermione?" Harry laughed. Hermione glowered at he and Ginny. Harry stopped laughing, suddenly wary of the look Hermione was giving them. "Uh–" he said

"–Oh," Ginny finished.

Hermione twirled her wand and the entire pool surged. The next thing Harry knew, he and Ginny were tumbling arse over teakettle in a wave of water fifteen feet high. They were ungracefully deposited face down four feet beyond the normal water's edge in a muddy puddle. Ron's hands shot into the air. **"THAT'S MY GIRL!"**

Harry coughed up a lungful of water. _"Where the hell was she keeping her wand?"_

Ginny flopped to her back. _"Bloody cheat,"_ she gasped.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Harry stared at the large black stone, a black diamond to be specific, on the Weasley's kitchen table. Roughly about the size of a muggle cricket ball it almost seemed to mock him. This, had made the attack on he and Ginny at King's Cross possible.

"Well we knew something drained the wards," Ron said.

"How does it work again?" Hermione asked.

"It's just a siphon really," Bill said. "The trick was getting it to drain the wards without triggering a response from them."

"Which really isn't much of a trick at all," Dumbledore said. "Given the proper tools, ie a stone such as this one, any ward breaker worth his pay could set it up."

Bill stretched and picked the stone up. "This rivals anything the goblins have."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "Likely only a handful of its quality exist in the world."

"And she just left it?" Ron asked.

"She didn't really have much choice," Bill said, "Not if she was going to escape. And we got Tonks and Kingsley there quick enough after we left to secure the place so she couldn't sneak back and get it."

"Is it really possible no one but us witnessed the attack?" Charlie asked.

"I've viewed everyone's memories of the attack in my pensive," Dumbledore said. "I see nothing indicating otherwise. Other than the engineer and trolley lady, I believe we are in the clear."

"And we're not concerned about them talking?" Arthur asked.

"Steps have been taken," Dumbledore answered.

"What steps?" Hermione asked.

"Steps aurors are allowed to take that you don't get to know about," Tonks answered.

"Oh," Hermione answered. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed while everyone considered what they knew.

"And do we have any idea if this attack was Narcissa's own doing, or at the direction of You-Know-Who?" Arthur asked.

Dumbledore glanced at Ginny before answering. "Severus has not seen Narcissa. He says that Lord Voldemort's obsession with finding and killing both Harry and Ginny–"

Molly let out a strangled cry and clutched Ginny to her.

"–has not lessened. This leads me to believe that Narcissa's actions were her own and in retaliation for her belief that Ginny is responsible for her son's death."

"But surely she can't blame Ginny for that," Molly protested.

Dumbledore sighed. "I make no pretense of understanding the reasoning of people like her. Suffice it to say, she can, and she does, blame your daughter for Draco's death."

 _"Just try it,"_ Ginny growled silently as Dumbledore studied her.

 _"Gin,"_ Harry warned.

 _"What!"_ she snapped. _"I've suffered his probes silently for years."_

 _"And he knows you're just itching to show him how impassive your defenses can be. Even if he suspects what happened to Malfoy was what you intended, he's not going to use Legilimency on you."_

"Why is You-Know-Who focused on Ginny?" Fred asked.

 _"I can't help it, Harry. If he'd just done his job and dealt with Malfoy as he should have years ago it would never have come to this!"_

"I managed to keep your sister hidden from Lord Voldemort's attention for quite some time. But Severus has passed along that he does know of her encounter with the Diary during her first year. Given what he knows of the prophecy, what others have told him of Harry and Ginny's relationship over the past year, he has unfortunately, but correctly, drawn the conclusion that she is the second person the prophecy speaks of."

"Well maybe if you didn't want him to draw that conclusion you should have kicked all the junior Death Eaters running around your school out!" Ginny exploded and stormed for the door. Harry hurried to follow.

"Ginny, Harry," Dumbledore called.

"WHAT!" Ginny screamed, whirling around. She stalked up to him "What do you want?"

"I …" Dumbledore stammered as flames leapt up in her hair.

"I'm fourteen bloody years old," she screamed. "I've been possessed by a dark object. I've got memories of that bastard torturing animals and children locked in my head. I know what he thought and felt when he raped five different girls in your school. I lived being him when he murdered not only Myrtle but his father as well. To the fact that Tom is back from the grave, intends to see me dead, let's add in enduring years of watching him try to kill the love of my life. I'll also add all of the above is the direct result of your refusal to put a stop to him before it was too late to do anything about it. Top all of that off with your asinine insistence that Harry and I maintain a facade of normal teenage life and take the train home from school and we get to watch while the other is murdered. Only to find we truly are nothing more than a weapon that the Grim Reaper himself intends to see used to send Tom Fucking Marvolo Riddle to an appropriate Hell. Our rebirthing reveals the answer to the question behind Harry's link to Tom's mind; leading to the question I still haven't managed to find the courage to ask of, exactly how you planned on dealing with the Horcrux that was my husband because I damn well know you knew he was. So excuse me if I'm fed up with you, your excuses, your endless second chances and the thought that you always think you know what's best!"

Silence held the room for the few moments before Ginny let out a frustrated, "Arrrgh!" grabbed Harry by the shirt and disappeared with him in a column of white flames.

"Gah!" Fred and Ron cried diving away from them.

Charlie stared at the scorched spot on the floor. "Good thing you put those fire suppression charms on the place, bro."

Bill chuckled. "Her temper precedes her."

"This isn't funny," Molly snapped.

"Did you know?" Hermione asked at the same time.

Dumbledore scrubbed wearily at his face. "Exactly when should he have told Harry?" Bill asked.

"You knew!" Hermione turned on him.

"William?" Fleur and Molly gasped.

"What was I supposed to do?" he demanded. "How do you tell anyone, much less someone you love like a brother that the only way to get rid of Riddle is for him to die too, because oh by the way, Harry, you're a Horcrux?"

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds before whirling on Dumbledore. "There has to be a way to save him!"

Dumbledore held his hand up, finally regaining some of his equilibrium from Ginny's tirade. "It no longer matters."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT NO LONGER MATTERS?" half the room exploded.

"PLEASE!" Dumbledore stood.

Arthur stood to confront him. "Albus, if you just expect that boy to die—"

"He already did, Arthur," Dumbledore interrupted. "Your daughter saved him. Neither occurred in the manner I expected but the result was the destruction of Horcrux within Harry. He is now free of the Dark Lord and if we can just find and destroy the remaining three Horcruxes, Harry and Ginny will then be able to finally destroy Lord Voldemort."

Hermione was the first to speak in the silence that followed. "That makes eight pieces of his soul."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "Lord Voldemort intended to create his sixth Horcrux when he attempted to kill Harry as an infant. He somehow failed to realize this attempted murder resulted in Harry becoming a Horcrux and upon his rebirth at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament believed he had only successfully created five Horcruxes; leaving him one short of the desired six. Severus and I have been able to determine he rectified this by turning his familiar, the snake Nagini, into a Horcrux."

"You mean the snake that bit dad?" Ron asked.

"Correct."

"Bloody hell."

"What did you mean by not in the manner you expected?" Molly asked.

"Pardon?" Dumbledore asked.

"You said Harry had died and that Ginny had saved him, but not in the manner you expected."

Dumbledore sighed. "Please understand I don't know how it is that Harry became a Horcrux. The creation of such a device is vile beyond description. Never-the-less it remains an exact artwork of magical prowess. The intended vessel must be prepared and one mistake will see the whole process fail. Voldemort intended to kill Harry. He most certainly never intended Harry to become a Horcrux. Yet it somehow occurred. Therefore, while Harry was a Horcrux; he was unique among them, unlike any other ever created. Consider that Harry spent his whole life with a bit of Voldemort's soul within him. Yet, unlike with Ginny and the Diary, he never fell under the sway of this piece of Voldemort's soul. I do not know why this is, but do not believe it to be because Ginny is somehow weaker of mind than Harry."

"You think it's because the Horcrux in Harry was somehow less than the Diary?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "I did. This gave me hope that the Horcrux Harry bore could somehow be destroyed without destroying Harry himself. I came up with two possible theories. The first was the hope that Harry and Ginevra would form a Soul-bond. I hoped that this joining and remaking of their souls would force out and destroy the bit of Tom's soul that Harry carried."

"And if that had failed?" Ron asked.

"In her diary Pernelle Flamel speaks of an illness that afflicted Nicholas before he had created the Sorcerer's Stone. This illness, in our world, would later come to be known as Nundu Flu. In the non-magic world it is known as Lung Cancer. Regardless of which world one lives in, even today, it is nearly incurable. Six hundred years ago, no one survived. Nicholas, however did."

"I don't really want to know how, do I?" Arthur asked when Dumbledore paused.

"Hatred is not the only emotion with which the Killing Curse can be cast," Dumbledore said.

Hermione's eyes slowly widened. "Ginny?"

"The Horcrux that lived in Harry was not altogether dissimilar to Nundu Flu. Pernelle's faith in her love for Nicholas enabled her to cast a curse that killed the disease afflicting Nicholas without harming him."

"That's a rather huge extrapolation," Charlie said.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Other than the Soul-bonding, it is the only hope I had found."

"And if Ginny cast the curse at Harry and it failed?" Arthur asked.

Again Dumbledore shrugged. "The only thing I know for certain is that to have offered this solution to your daughter and see her fail at it–"

"–would have destroyed her," Molly whispered.

"Yes."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: I think it's safe to say Ginny's still ticked with Dumbledore.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	6. Ch 6: Looks Like He had a Full Meal

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter VI**

 **Looks Like he had a Full Meal to Me**

* * *

Harry's eyes were closed upon landing with Ginny in her flight from the parlour. The solid floor under him indicated she'd taken him to one of their rooms or her old tree house. The fact that he didn't smell too much smoke was a good sign the fire suppression charms had kept wherever it was they were, from going up in flames. He patted at himself, feeling to see if the charms had managed to keep his clothes from being reduced to ash by their flame travel. Finding at least the remains of a shirt and his jeans in place he cracked an eye open. Very quickly he registered the confines of the tree house and that his clothes, while not burned to ash, were still ruined; having reached an evenly charred black. "Well, at least we know it's partially successful." He felt Ginny scowling at him.

"You'd think you didn't want to see me naked."

Harry's eyes snapped shut. Apparently, having been the source of the flames had been too much for the charms on Ginny's clothes because she was completely starkers. _Oh hell,_ he groaned as the wave of hurt feelings from Ginny hit him. Almost instantly he felt both their stomachs clenching with cramps. "Ginny, please," he croaked, "just cover up so we can talk about this."

"Am I that ugly?" she demanded.

Harry did his best to force aside his irritation that she was angry with him while flooding his mind with all his thoughts and desires regarding her. "Please, Gin," he gasped. "Just feel what I'm sharing and you'll see how wrong you are."

It took a few seconds but he felt Ginny opening herself to him and a few moments later she asked, "Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because this isn't how I want to discover you." He felt her considering and knew she'd accepted his answer when the knots in their stomachs released.

"I'm covered now," she whispered. Harry opened his eyes to find her wrapped in a blanket from the couch. Her lip quivered. "I'm sorry."

He stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. "Never doubt my desire for you," he said as he pulled her down on the couch. She snuggled into his lap, tucking her head back on his shoulder. "I just want so much for you," he soothed. "You deserve so much more than a broom cupboard or behind your dad's shed or the roof or …" he trailed off. "It will happen, Gin. It just needs to be right, ok?"

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" she asked.

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ginny picked at his shirt. "We just seem backwards with me pushing and you hesitating."

Harry chuckled. "It's been over a month since you told me I could, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Don't let that get out. I'm pretty sure my membership in the male species would be revoked if it did."

Ginny didn't answer and they just held each other for quite some time before she slowly began nuzzling his neck. Harry groaned and tipped his head and her nuzzles turned to feather soft kisses then gentle nips as she moved towards his jaw and lips. They kissed long and slow for a time before he moved to her neck, stretching to reach as she twisted to allow him access to the spot behind her ear. She made a mewling sound as he tugged her lobe in his lips and in half a second she found herself on her back on the couch with him on top. His hands gripped at her hips and sides and found bare skin along her tummy where the blanket covering her had slipped.

"It's right," she urged, catching his wrist to hold his hand in place when he stilled. "Harry," she protested when he pushed himself up. She stopped when his finger settled on her lips.

"Shush," he said, his eyes locked with hers. For a long moment neither of them moved but then his finger brushed across her lips and then it was the back of his hand caressing her cheek. "So beautiful," he said softly. His fingers traced along her jaw and down the hollow of her neck before his palm pressed flat on her upper chest.

"Don't stop," she breathed. Eyes still locked on hers, she could feel his hand trembling when he first slid one side of the blanket and then the other open, exposing her to just below her belly button. She swallowed as he took a shuddering breath before letting his eyes travel down her body. She held her breath, biting at her bottom lip. He'd seen her before, she knew. But those had been glimpses he'd hastily retreated from. This was everything those glimpses hadn't been and even though she had wanted it she couldn't help but feel exposed. His gaze returned to hers and all her fear fell away in his smoldering eyes. A heady rush of wonder, that she was responsible for the look on his face, surged through her.

"Mine," he growled possessively.

She nodded jerkily, trying to understand how a person could be so sure yet so terrified at the same time. He leaned down and ghosted his lips over hers before moving to nuzzle her entire face with his cheek. She found his hand and pulled it towards her breast. "Touch me," she told him. He pushed up again, but instead of doing as she asked, his hands moved to the hem of his shirt. Very quickly he was bare chested above her. Ginny's eyes glazed and then his hand was on her wrist, guiding her hand so her palm was flat against his tummy.

"You first," he said.

"I have before," she reminded. And she had, in the pond while swimming, snuggled next to him on the couch; she'd let her hands wander more than once.

"Not like this," he countered. And he was right. The touch had been stolen; fleeting in the pond, a timid resting barely under the hem of his shirt on the couch. She kept her eyes on his as he slid her hand up till she took over and truly explored the contours of his chest. Her hand moved to his shoulder and her fingers gripped him, pulling him down.

"Mine," she said huskily.

Just before their bare chests and lips met he answered, "Yours." And she was lost.

Much later, any thought at all that they should return to the house the furthest thing from her mind, Ginny found herself drifting in a state of semi-consciousness with Harry asleep on her bare chest. How she felt she could barely describe. Worshiped? Perhaps. Adored? No, that wasn't it either. Cherished …? Yes, that was it. She didn't know why Harry's trembling hands, the wonder in his eyes, his reverently whispered, "Mine." between kisses that covered every inch of her exposed body dispelled her fears when actually sharing his emotions didn't, but it did. Perhaps it was the act coupled with the words. Perhaps it was something she didn't even understand yet. Maybe it wasn't even him, but herself that she was beginning to trust again. He stirred slowly, raising his head he propped his chin on his fist on her chest. She bit her lip nervously. Why? Why was she afraid of him after everything he'd just given her?

He reached up and brushed his knuckles along her cheek. "I'm not Tom," he said, with soft conviction.

She closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek. He understood. It wasn't him, but herself that she doubted. "Thank you."

He dried her cheek with his thumb before sliding up to softly kiss her lips and then pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the couch. She opened her eyes as he gently covered her with the blanket again before finding her hand with his to weave their fingers together. "I am yours, Ginevra," he said. "I will always be yours. Understand?"

"Why me?"

"Why me?" he countered. She opened her mouth but then struggled to find the words. "Because?" he offered. She nodded. He grinned. "It's not one thing about you, Gin. It's everything. I don't know why, but everything about you enthralls me and I know it always will."

"But I'm nothing to look at."

Harry sighed. "Please don't say that, Gin."

"But I'm not, Harry. I've ugly red hair. I'm covered with freckles. I'm short and certainly don't have the curves Cho—"

He silenced her with his hand over her mouth. "You know I love your hair. I'm also rather fond of your freckles." He leaned down and licked her shoulder, straightening with a smirk on his lips. "Yes, they do taste different from the rest of you." Ginny giggled. "And if you are going to disparage your curves then you had better stop complaining about Fleur's perfect body because you are cut from the same cloth."

"Are you noticing Fleur's curves?" she demanded with mock anger.

"No. You are. Which is a bit worrisome to tell the truth." Ginny laughed and swatted at him. "Have I convinced you you're the only woman for me yet?" he asked.

"I might need a bit more persuasion," she retorted loftily.

Harry leaned down and kissed her. Hard. At the same time his hand slid boldly under the blanket down her side, past the line he'd stayed solidly above earlier and grabbed her bum, causing her eyes to fly open. He pulled back to look at her. "Mine," he growled. She nodded. He smirked and pecked her lips before sitting up. "Good."

"Where are you going?" she whinghed

"I don't think I can take any more convincing you right now."

"You managed more earlier."

"That was emotionally present, Harry. Right now all you've got is randy teenage boy trying to banish the knowledge that under that blanket you are completely naked from his mind."

Ginny shifted so she could wrap her arms around his waist. "Thank you, for putting up with me."

Harry squeezed her hand. "Easiest thing in the world."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"Erm, Ginny?" Hermione asked nervously later that afternoon.

"Yes?" Ginny asked, turning to face her. Hermione's eyes widened. "What?" Ginny demanded.

"Y–you might w–want," Hermione stammered while blushing furiously.

"Want what?" Ginny asked.

"Glamours," Hermione squeaked and fled the room.

Ginny stared at the open door in shock. Hermione had fled in such a hurry she'd left not only her towel, but her book bag behind. She whirled around to the mirror on the bureau in Hermione's room. "Ohh," the mirror scolded, "someone's mother is going to be angry with her."

Ginny waved her hand at the door, slamming it closed. "Shut it you," she snapped at the mirror. "I'm a married woman and a few love bites are none of my mother's business." She turned, examining herself. How the hell had she not noticed those earlier? Probably because she'd gotten dressed in a haze of images of Harry kissing every inch of her body running through her head.

"Looks like he had a full meal to me," the mirror retorted snippily. "And I don't see a ring on your finger."

Ginny raised her hand. "One more word—"

"SEVEN YEARS BAD LUCK!" the mirror shrieked.

Ginny jabbed her hand, shooting a harmless array of sparks at the mirror. "I'll chance it," she growled. The mirror stayed silent. "No more back talk," Ginny warned. The mirror seemed content to remain silent in its judgment of her so Ginny went about healing the marks she could and putting glamours on the ones that were to deep. When she was done she turned slowly in front of the mirror, checking to see if she'd missed any. She didn't remember Harry kissing her back, but there was one rather low and on the backside of her ribcage that was a doozy. "Did I miss any?" Ginny asked. The mirror remained stubbornly silent till she waved her hand threateningly at it.

"As you're a married woman, what does it matter?"

Ginny let loose a stunner that left a scorch mark on the mirror's frame. "I don't recall asking for commentary."

"NO! You got everything I could see. Now get out!" the mirror shrieked.

Ginny grabbed her towel, along with Hermione's, and their bags before stalking to the door. "So help me if you're lying to me," she warned.

"I'm not!"

"And not one word of this to anyone else."

"My lips are sealed."

Ginny glowered at the mirror before leaving without pointing out it didn't have lips. She found Hermione on the couch in the sitting room of the tent she and her parents were staying in. "Sorry about that," she said.

Hermione held up her hand. "You had a bruise. I have no idea what caused it." Ginny raised an eye at her. "Plausible deniability," Hermione said. "And I don't want to know a thing till you're married."

"I am married."

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it with a frown on her face. "I don't want to know a thing till you are sleeping in the same room in the same bed with the door closed and everyone who matters is aware of it."

"Fair enough," Ginny said. "Shall we?"

Hermione took her towel and bag and headed for the door. "They're going to wonder what's taking us."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

When they reached the pond the girls found Harry and Ron, cashed out on the blanket, an unopened picnic basket between them. Ginny's face flamed as she looked down at Harry. "Well," Hermione observed dryly, "you appear to have at least given some of what you got."

"Hermione," Ron groaned. "Don't remind me."

 _"You Git!"_ Ginny cried when Harry smirked. _"That's what you were hiding."_

 _"Yep."_

 _"You're proud it."_

 _"Figured since I don't have a ring yet you'd want me showing the world I was a marked man."_

Ginny flooded their bond with images of the various love bites he'd left on her. _"And shall I show the world just how marked of a woman I am?"_

 _"Erm, maybe you might want to keep those covered,"_ Harry urged nervously.

Ginny dropped her towel and bag, sat down and reached for the picnic basket. _"You have no idea how much trouble you're in, Harry Potter,"_ she teased. "What's for lunch?" she asked.

"Ham sandwiches," Ron said, sitting up. He looked Ginny up and down. "I'm going to just believe you're not covered in glamours so I can eat without throwing up." Ginny passed a finger over one spot on her neck. The glamour faded, revealing the doozey of a love bite it had been hiding.

"GINNY!" Hermione cried.

"Ugh," Ron muttered. He quickly piled a number of sandwiches, a bag of crisps, a couple apples and bottles of butter beer on the blanket, stood and grabbed the basket. "Come on, Hermione. Let's go eat somewhere where the scenery is more appealing."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Magical Mirrors sure are snarky devices.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	7. Ch 7: Hello, What's This?

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter VII**

 **Hello, What's This?**

* * *

Harry stumbled out of the floo into the kitchen of Sirius' home, just managing to catch himself before he slammed his head into the edge of the table. "Graceful," Sirius mocked. Harry very nearly gave him the finger but instead thought Ginny, as she came through, might have a bad landing as well so he instead turned to catch her if that were indeed the case.

Of course he need not have bothered as she bounced out lightly on her toes, spotted Sirius and threw herself into his arms with a joyous, "MUTT!"

Sirius roared with laughter and kissed her crown affectionately. "How's my beloved god-daughter-in-law? He's treating you right isn't he?"

Ginny giggled before relaxing her hold on him. "Define right."

"Not how I, or various of your brothers, have treated various ladies of our past."

Ginny laughed. "Your godson is treating me exactly as he should be."

Sirius beamed at her before giving her a kiss on the cheek and moving to embrace Harry. "How ya doin', pup?"

Harry returned the embrace. "I'm married to her," he nodded towards Ginny. "How do ya think I'm doing?"

Sirius winked at Ginny. "Well, I can tell you, she got the short end of this deal."

Harry shoved him. "Oi! She's got six older brothers already. You're supposed to be on my side."

"Except my _loving_ brothers all say you're the one who got the bad deal," Ginny countered. "So you'll just have to put up with me stealing him from you." She reached up and patted Sirius' head. "Isn't that right, boy?" Sirius leaned into her hand while peddling his foot on the floor just like a dog would when you scratched it in just the right spot.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Remind me to pick up a tin of dog biscuits next time we're at the shoppes."

Ginny stretched up and kissed Sirius' cheek. "Such a good boy."

"AROOO!" Sirius' howled.

"And make an appointment to get him fixed," Harry said.

Ginny snickered while Sirius covered his privates protectively. "No need to get cranky, Harry," he said.

Harry laughed as he sat down and pulled Ginny into his lap. "It's good to see you, Sirius."

Sirius sat down across from them. "It's good to see the both of you too. I'm sorry I've been so absent, but Dumbledore's been running Moony and I ragged. Mind, it's a sight better than when he was keeping me locked up in this place."

Harry resisted the urge to ask what he'd been doing. He hated all the secrecy in their lives. But when you were the epicenter of a war, one thing he was learning was that sometimes the fewer people who knew, the better. For instance, this little endeavor. They hadn't even asked Dumbledore about it. Hermione and Ron didn't know. Just Ginny's parents, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, himself and Ginny knew. Bill and Fleur were already in place. Ginny's parents would be at The Burrow and would know if he and Ginny were late returning. Sirius would be joining he and Ginny, and Remus and Tonks were on call backup.

And he and Ginny, after being together for over five months, were going on their second date. It had taken a bit of convincing by the two of them, but in the end, they had managed it and Harry, for one, couldn't wait. There was just one bit of business to take care of with Gringotts, and the fact that his and Ginny's Bonding and resulting marriage meant they had both been granted their age of majority early. In turn that meant Harry had full access to all his holdings now and Ginny, by default of being his wife, did as well. Or rather she would once the paperwork was dealt with and she'd supplied a blood sample so she could be identified to the vaults.

"I know the feeling," Harry agreed. Just then the floo flared and Arthur and Molly stepped gracefully in. " _Why do I think you and I will never travel through the floo together?"_ Harry muttered while Sirius and Ginny's parents exchanged greetings.

 _"Because you don't want to kill me?"_ Ginny teased.

Sirius pulled a chair out for Molly and quickly levitated a tray of tea and biscuits to the table before sitting down again himself. "Well, shall we get to it?" he asked.

"I believe we should," Arthur said.

Sirius reached in his pocket and pulled out a folder of papers that Harry was pretty sure even magic had been pressed to make fit. He set it down with a decided thud and produced a quill and bottle of ink from his other pocket. "It's all fun and games till someone gets married," he teased."

"Bugger–" Harry said.

"–us," Ginny finished.

"Ginevra! Harry!" Molly scolded.

"Sorry, mum," they said contritely.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"Shall we?" Harry asked. He didn't think he'd ever been so excited in his life. Fortunately, Ginny, as she was currently bouncing on her toes with anticipation, seemed in much the same state. Though she was perhaps a bit more nervous than he was. He'd grown up in the muggle world and existing in it, frankly, at times, was easier for him than the magical world. Ginny, on the other hand, had spent a total of about twenty days in the muggle world. She'd most certainly never been on the Tube or into Muggle London.

"I can hardly wait," she squealed gleefully.

Harry took one last look in the mirror, still trying to assimilate the blonde haired man with a brunette woman at his side staring back at him. He also silently thanked Sirius for insisting to Ginny's parents that they take care of the paperwork for Gringotts the previous night. And for the early start this morning. He might have hopes of doing this once or twice more this summer but certainly couldn't count on it. So the thought of losing four hours of the day he had managed to steal for Ginny and himself for that particular task would have been nothing short of dreadful to his mind. "Alright then," he said. He opened the door of the hotel room and led her down the hall to the elevator.

Ginny held his arm tightly, paying close attention as they made their way down to the lobby and onto the street. "I really can't believe we convinced them to let us do this," she gushed.

"Me either," Harry agreed. "But we shouldn't talk about any of that." With the destruction of Harry's connection to Voldemort there was no possible way any of their enemies could know they were out and about. The Order meeting two nights ago had Snape relaying he only knew rumors of possible attacks and none of them included anywhere in London. He and Ginny were under the effects of a very special twelve-hour polyjuice potion. It was so special that in fact it was only their faces and hair that were changed. Harry was grateful for it because he really hadn't liked the way his brain tried to work Crabbe's body when he'd taken polyjuice during his second year. They had three escorts disguised by the same special polyjuice. Top it off with the fact that he and Ginny could simply disappear in a column of flames if something did happen, and there just shouldn't be a cause for concern. Harry was simply determined to let their escorts worry and give Ginny the day of her life.

"No, you're right. We've gone to all this effort. It'd be a shame to be found out on the off chance that we say something we shouldn't while passing by someone we'd rather have not."

"Exactly," Harry said. He led her into Edgeware Road station. "Got your card?" he asked.

Ginny fished the Oyster Card Sirius had given her from her pocket. "Yep."

"Here we go then." Harry passed his card over the reader. The machine beeped, the light turned green and he pushed through the turnstile.

Ginny copied his actions and was quickly through. _"This is so cool!"_ she gushed.

"Don't lose your card," he reminded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Come on. We can just make this train." They sprinted down the stairs and jumped on just as the doors started to close. _"Crap,"_ he exclaimed, sticking his foot in the door.

"Thanks, mate," Bill said as he and Fleur pushed in. Sirius climbed on one door back.

"Please stand clear of the doors," a voice droned over the speakers.

"No problem," Harry said.

 _"Are we in trouble?"_ Ginny asked.

 _"No, happens all the time,"_ Harry answered. He held the overhead rail with one hand and wrapped the other around Ginny's waist, pulling her back tight to his chest.

 _"How did they know you blocked the door?"_

 _"They don't know it was me specifically,"_ Harry said. _"It's just an automatic recording that plays any time something stops the doors from closing."_

 _"Oh,"_ Ginny said. _"I have the feeling I might get a bit of overload today."_

Harry chuckled silently. _"Probably."_

 _"Harry, what if you and I get separated getting on the train and we can't get the doors to open again?"_

Harry considered. _"Trains run every few minutes. If that happens whoever is stuck on the train gets off at the next stop and waits for the other to come on the next train. If that doesn't work, we're no longer subject to underage magic laws. Cast a befuddlement charm and Flame to the hotel room. If the other doesn't show up there within ten minutes, Flame to The Burrow and raise the alarm."_

Ginny settled into him. "Where are we going first?"

"We're taking this to Knotting Hill Gate. Then we're changing to the Central Line and taking that to Bond Street."

Ginny turned and looped her arms around his neck. "And what is at Bond Street?"

Harry leaned his forehead against hers. "Tiffany's."

She pursed her lips. "Will I like Tiffany's?"

Harry smirked. "I think I can guarantee it."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Half an hour later Harry located the shoppe he was looking for and pointed. "There."

Ginny followed his direction the sign above the door. She took a second to register what the store was before whirling to face him. "Harry?" she gasped. "Oh," she cried looking around frantically.

"We're fine," he assured her. "It's not an uncommon name."

She settled down, returning her gaze to his. "Really?" she asked hopefully

"Told you we were going ring shopping the first chance we got."

Ginny squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Harry squeezed her tight. "Believe me, Ginevra," he whispered in her ear, "I want this at least as much as you."

She pushed back. "You're getting one too, right?"

"Yes."

Ginny swiped at her cheek. "I really wish you'd stop doing this to me."

Harry brushed another tear away. "No you don't."

She smiled. "No, I don't."

He smiled and kissed her softly before tugging her towards the store. "Come on then." Ginny practically floated behind him as he hurried her to the shoppe and through the door.

"Good morning," a saleswoman greeted them before the door had fully closed. "Morning," Harry said cheerfully.

"Can I direct you to anything in particular or are we just browsing today?"

"Rings," Ginny said eagerly. "We're looking for rings."

Harry laughed. "Bit keen are we?"

"I've been married near a month and still don't have a ring. What do you think?"

"I think I agree whole heartedly." He focused on the saleswoman.

She laughed gently. "Well then, I guess we should find you rings. If you'll just follow me." She led them to a section of display cases. "My name is Celeste and I'll be able to help you with anything you might need today. If you might be able to tell me a style you particularly fancy we have options in all different price ranges."

"Price is no object," Harry said quickly. Celeste regarded him for a second. "Sorry, I'm James Evans. I had an appointment as well as a line of credit arranged."

She displayed just the briefest moment of surprise, which Harry chalked up to him appearing far younger than one might expect of a person with the arranged line of credit he did, before recovering. "Yes, sir, you did," she said. She focused on Ginny. "Do you prefer white or yellow gold, Mrs. Evans? Or perhaps Platinum?"

A salesman approached them. "Might I offer either of you something to drink? Perhaps some champagne to celebrate your vows?"

"Erm," Ginny managed.

"I think that'd be perfect," Harry said.

"Very good, sir." The salesman hurried away.

"Mrs. Evans?" Celeste prodded gently.

"I – I guess I hadn't really thought that much about it," Ginny answered.

"Well then how about we just look at a bit of everything to see if we can't narrow things down some for you," Celeste suggested.

"I think that sounds good," Harry said. "She'll need an engagement as well as a wedding band," he added.

"James!" Ginny exclaimed.

"And we might need to look at necklaces or earrings before we're done. Actually, we'll probably look through the whole store by the time we're done." Ginny stared at him with wide eyes. He kissed her nose and turned her back to the display case. "Best get started, Love."

Some two hours later, Ginny studied the rings on her fingers carefully. It hadn't taken long to decide on platinum for the metal. She just liked it best. Finding a replacement promise ring had been easy enough. She wanted it the same as he'd originally given her and it looked nice on her right hand where she intended to wear it now. On her left was a wedding band that she felt firmly settled with. Really it only differed from her promise ring in that the stones were diamonds instead of rubies. Yes, she was quite happy with it. She was even more pleased with the slightly thicker and heavier version of the ring for Harry. Just looking at it on his hand gave her goose flesh. And now, she felt she'd settled on an engagement ring, a 3/4 carat round diamond in a bezel setting. It was perfect. Except for one thing. So help her, she'd been in love with emeralds from the first moment she'd seen Harry's eyes. That one of his eyes was now brown hadn't changed that in the least. No, so help her, it was an emerald that she wanted.

"Is it possible to get a different stone?" she asked.

"Certainly, we can put any round cut stone in that setting."

"Then I want this with an emerald," Ginny said with finality.

Celeste smiled as she accepted the ring back from Ginny. "I'll check the stones we have in the vault, but I have to warn you; if it has to be an emerald you may not be able to leave with your ring today."

Ginny's heart fell. She knew it was silly. Especially given that she'd be leaving with at least two rings and they hadn't even looked at earrings or anything else Harry was insisting they were going to, but so help her she wanted it today. She pushed her disappointment aside. She wanted the emerald and if she had to wait for it, then so be it. It would give her something to look forward to if that were the case. Besides, Celeste didn't say they didn't have the stone; just that she wasn't certain, so they might have it yet. "That's fine," she said. "If I can have it today, that would be wonderful, if I have to wait then I have to wait."

"I'll check the vault. If we have a stone then our jeweler should be able to set it yet today. If you'd like to look around a bit, I'll be back shortly."

Ginny turned to Harry who beamed at her. "Earrings?" he asked.

"Harry, are you sure about all this?" He had tried to get away with not letting her know what they were spending; only relenting when she threatened to not get anything at all if he didn't tell her. And while she was far from an expert on Muggle money she knew from Hermione that a galleon was roughly worth about five Muggle pounds. So she knew, between their two wedding bands and the promise ring on their hands already, they were going to be spending close to four thousand galleons. She didn't doubt for one second the engagement ring she was eyeing would add at least another thousand to that total.

"Gin, you saw the balances in our vaults last night."

"Yes," she agreed. Really she couldn't even fathom the numbers. Suffice it to say, there were an awful lot of zeros involved. And that said nothing for the homes, lands, holdings and other assorted treasures. She was rather fearful of actually visiting their vaults. Mind, that was vaults; as in more than one. Overnight she'd gone from dirt poor to being one of the wealthiest witches in the world. It was all a bit to get used to. "But just because we have it doesn't mean we should be frivolous with it."

Harry took her hands in his. "Gin, please, just forget about what it costs for today."

"I'm trying, Harry. But I just can't help feeling badly when we walked by a half dozen homeless people on the way here."

Harry pressed his lips together, nodding slowly. "Look, I don't want to get into all this today, but Sirius started prepping me for this a while back. I've thought about it quite a lot and I've some ideas about how we can help people like the ones we passed earlier I'd like to discuss with you. If I promise we'll talk about it soon, can you just accept that we can afford this and enjoy letting me spoil you?"

Ginny frowned. "It's just really hard, Harry. Even without the engagement ring we'll have spent over half what dad makes in a year."

Harry's eyes widened. "You're joking."

Ginny shook her head. "No. I overheard him and mum one night last year and she was so excited that he'd gotten a raise and was going to make more than seven thousand a year."

Harry goggled at her. He knew Arthur's salary wasn't staggering but had attributed the Weasley's poor finances more to the number of mouths to feed than truly inadequate wages. "How on earth have they managed to send you lot to school?"

"Loans and scholarships."

"And they still manage to take me in and feed me without a word," he muttered.

"Harry, they love you."

"That doesn't make it any less expensive," he retorted heatedly. "Sorry," he said immediately. "I'm not angry with you."

Ginny squeezed his hands. "I know."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. "I suppose they'll pitch a fit if we try and give them anything."

"Do you have to ask?" Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair; disheveling it adorably Ginny thought. Not even polyjuice potion could make his hair behave and she was glad of it.

"Well," he said, "we'll start with the fact that you will now be paying your own tuition to school and work from there."

Ginny's eyes widened. "They're not going to like that."

"Tough." He spotted Celeste as she came out from in back and turned to her.

"Good news," she said. "We don't have a stone, but one of our sister stores does. It'll be here in about half an hour and if it meets with your approval, our jeweler can mount it today."

"Brilliant!" Harry said. "Now, how about some earrings?"

She laughed and with a wink at Ginny asked, "He wouldn't happen to have a brother, would he?"

Ginny giggled, resigned to her fate of being spoiled rotten by her husband for the day, and let herself be led to another set of display cases. "No, I'm afraid I've taken the only Evans' man off the market."

Celeste sighed dramatically. "Pity."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Ginny idly played with her rings while waiting for Harry to return from the loo. Just looking at them made her stomach go all gooey. They'd left Tiffany's shortly after eleven, rings on their fingers, new earrings in her ears a replacement bracelet on her wrist and _two_ pendant necklaces, one an emerald, the other a ruby, in boxes safely shrunk and tucked in Harry's pocket. And wonder of wonders, she wasn't dwelling on the staggering amount of money they'd spent. Harry's promise to talk soon about how they could help people less fortunate than they were had really helped.

From the jeweler's they'd taken the Tube to Embankment Station where they had crossed the river on the Golden Jubilee Bridge. From there they had just walked, hand in hand along the Thames enjoying the sights and sounds of London till they ended up here in this little courtyard outside of Sowthwark Cathedral where they'd found a small sidewalk cafe wafting the most delicious aromas into the air. She'd been a bit wary upon seeing the giant pan of paella and the shrimp, still with heads attached in it, but the mouth watering aroma and Harry's encouragement had been enough to get her to take the plunge and try it. She would never in a million years tell her mother her Yorkshire pudding was no longer her favorite food in the world, but Ginny was officially in love with the Spanish dish. And she'd gotten to try one of the fizzy Muggle drinks she'd heard about from some of her friends at school. In her opinion, Coke gave Butter Beer a run for its money. She'd even bought an extra bottle and tucked it into her bag to give to Ron, telling Harry it would be a good distraction for him when he found out what she and Harry had been up to that day. Hermione, she was going to be a bit more difficult than a 99p bottle of soda but Ginny was hopeful of finding something.

She smiled brilliantly as she spotted Harry returning. He hurried up and offered his hand. "Shall we?" he asked. Ginny ignored his hand, standing and moving right into planting a delicious kiss on his lips instead. She pulled back, playing with his shirt a bit as he recovered. Before she knew it he'd turned around and was walking away from her. She grabbed his arm. "Hey, where are you going?"

He tugged his hand from hers. "Going back to the loo so I can come back for another reunion."

Ginny pulled hard on his arm. He spun back to her and she grabbed him by the shirt to kiss him even more soundly than she just had. "The kisses get better the longer you stick around," she said huskily.

"I'll remember that," Harry said in a shaky voice.

"Oi!" a voice shouted. "It's a public garden you know. Show a bit of decorum."

This time Harry did flip Sirius the bird. "Mind your own business," he retorted before taking Ginny's hand and pulling her along.

Bill and Fleur followed along. "Thanks, mate," Bill said under his breath as they passed Sirius.

"Arthur," Fleur scolded softly.

"Hey, can't a bloke be grateful someone broke that up?"

She rolled her eyes but said nothing more. "Come along before we lose them."

"Bloke shouldn't have to witness his baby sister doing that," Bill continued to mutter.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

It was another tube ride and a half hour later that found Harry, Ginny and their minders in the Soho neighborhood of London standing outside of a business Ginny was more than certain her mother would not – No, that was _not_ , no, **_NOT_** , yes, that was it – approve of. Her eyes darted between Harry, the shop and the sheet of parchment in his hand.

 _We find it best–_ a voice in Ginny's head that sounded just like Fred urged.

– _to skip asking for permission–_ another voice, this one sounding like George, piped up.

– _just do it–_

– _and beg forgiveness afterwards._

"If you are I am," Ginny said.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her in the shop. "S'up," A very large and heavily tattooed man behind the counter said.

"I have an appointment with, Aria," Harry said.

Just then a girl stepped out from the back room. "That'd be me, luv." Harry cocked his head slightly. Aria was not what he'd expected.

"Oh," Ginny squeaked.

Harry chuckled. Apparently she wasn't what Ginny would expect a tattoo artist to look like either. To be certain, Aria had a number of tattoos. But to be greeted by a woman who, aside from her tattoos, could have passed for Luna's identical twin wearing perfectly ordinary trainers, jeans and t-shirt wasn't the picture in Harry's mind when Tonks had directed him to Aria.

"Expected someone a bit more like Nymph?" Aria asked.

Harry nodded. That was exactly what he'd expected. "Yeah, pretty much."

She laughed and stuck her hand out. "Nope, other than loving tats, I'm as normal as they come. And just to reassure you, I'm older than I look. Started inking people when I was fifteen. Been doing it fifteen years. You do the math, I was never very good at it and don't want to know the answer anyway."

Harry laughed and shook her hand. "Then I won't give it."

"Wise decision," she teased. "Wouldn't want me to slip later and end up with a tat of a Care Bear."

 _"Care Bear?"_ Ginny asked.

 _"Think Pygmy Puff,"_ Harry answered. Aloud he said, "Mental note, don't anger your tattoo artist." He let Aria's hand go and turned to Ginny. "This is my wife, Molly. Nymph should have mentioned she'd probably decide she was getting one too and she has."

"Excellent," Aria, said. She offered her hand to Ginny who took it. "It's nice to meet you both."

"You too," Ginny said. _"I really hope I look half that good when I'm thirty,"_ she said to Harry.

 _"You'll look at least a thousand times that good,"_ Harry said.

 _"Another wise answer,"_ she teased. _"For being completely clueless about girls six months ago, you've come remarkably far since I took pity on you and agreed to be your girlfriend."_

 _"Ha. Ha,"_ Harry retorted.

"So what did you have in mind," Aria asked.

Harry handed over the drawing he'd brought. "This."

She studied the drawing for a few moments. "This is really well done." Aria caught Ginny's blush. "You drew this?"

Ginny turned scarlet and mumbled an embarrassed, "Yes." She didn't know what had possessed her to pick up the sketch book and coloured pencils Charlie had given her for Christmas that year, but she'd felt the need to and what she'd come up with had Harry enthralled since the first moment he saw it. Ginny had been happy with it but she'd been even happier with Harry's reaction.

The man behind the counter was craning his neck to see the picture so Aria turned it for him thereby affording Ginny with a view of the drawing too. It began with the Tree of Life. Flames swirled around it with she and Harry in their phoenix forms, black as night and red as the setting sun, rising from them. Framing that was a lattice of thorny vines she managed to work into the date of their rebirthing as well as a dozen different Celtic knots. Most prominent among them being the symbols for Lovers, Eternity and the Shield. "This is Tank by the way," Aria introduced the man.

Tank, who Harry thought was aptly named, let out a soft whistle. "Nice. Where ya gonna get it?"

"I was thinking along my side, wrapping onto my back," Harry answered.

"And you?" Aria asked Ginny. "Do you have something in mind as well?"

"I want the exact mirror image of what James is getting."

She nodded slowly. "I'm assuming you want the colours?"

"Yes," Harry and Ginny answered together.

"Sorry," Ginny said.

Harry took her hand. "'S ok." He turned back to Aria. "I wanna look in the mirror and feel the same things I do when I see that drawing."

Aria took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "That's a tall order."

"Come on, Ar," Tank encouraged. "If anyone can recapture that, it's you."

"Can you do it?" Ginny asked.

She looked at them both. "You understand this is hours sitting in a chair not moving a muscle while I poke you with needles hundreds of times a minute."

"It aint the most comfortable thing in the world," Tank agreed.

"Trust us," Harry said. "Neither one of us is unaccustomed to a bit of discomfort."

"I'm just warning you that the likelihood you'll both hate me by the time we're finished is fairly high."

"We'll chance it," Ginny said.

Aria considered for another second. "Right then, we best get started." Without another word she turned and pushed her way into the back room.

Tank jerked his head for them to follow. "Good luck," he smirked.

Harry held the door open for Ginny. "After you, Love." She quickly ducked through.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

A bit more than four hours later Harry laid a hand on the bandages covering the beginnings of Ginny's tattoo. "Oh, that is much better," she sighed.

"I can tell," Harry said

"Turn around," Ginny told him. He did as she asked and she raised his shirt, placed her hand on his bandages and let the same soothing charms flow into him. A few moments later he sighed with relief.

"Thank Merlin for numbing charms."

"And Muggles do this without them?"

"They have different medicines to help with the soreness."

"Those are kind of like potions right?"

"Yep."

She traced her fingers along the edge of his bandage. "I wish I could see it."

Harry shivered with her touch. "Tomorrow."

Ginny pulled his shirt down. "Tonks says we can do a full healing on it after twelve hours?"

Harry turned to face her. "Yep."

"But no glamours for a week?"

"Yeah," Harry said, suddenly feeling the first twinges of trepidation.

"Here's hoping it rains till your birthday," she quipped.

Harry groaned. "Your mum is going to kill me, isn't she?"

Ginny giggled. "We'll tell her Bill got us pissed and Sirius dared us."

Harry dropped his forehead to rest on her shoulder. "How do I get myself into these messes?"

"Love burns," Ginny teased. Harry groaned but pulled her tight. After a few moments she pushed back from him. "So how long do we have left?"

Harry glanced at his watch. It was half seven and their portkey back to The Burrow wasn't due to activate till eleven. "A bit more than three hours. Should we find something to eat?" On cue her stomach growled. Harry laughed as she turned scarlet. "Come on then," he took her hand and tugged her out of the little alleyway they'd hidden themselves in. He spotted Bill across the street glowering at him.

"Stay in sight," he mouthed.

Harry grimaced and gave a slight nod. "Really, it's not as if both Sirius and Fleur couldn't tell where we were," Ginny grumbled.

"His sense of smell isn't what theirs is," Harry said. "And it's him that will have to tell your mum if something goes wrong."

"I really hate when everything you say sounds so reasonable," Ginny retorted.

Harry laughed. "Come on, what do you want to eat?"

"I have no idea."

"Well do you want to sit down somewhere nice for the rest of our time, or would you just like a quick takeaway so we can wander and see a few more sights, maybe pop in some of the souvenir shoppes?"

"Both," Ginny sighed dejectedly. "I want both."

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Me too." They walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I know it's a bit different, but we sit down and have nice meals at home all the time. And we'll be back to school before we know it and we can make use of our 'house' again for meals there, but who knows when we'll get to wander London and the shoppes again, so why don't we just find some takeaway and wander a bit?"

Ginny stopped and turned to him. "You know what I really want?"

Harry tipped his head, considering. "Paella!" they exclaimed together.

"Then follow me," Sirius said, joining them. "There aren't many shoppes by that place from this afternoon but I know another spot."

"Mind if we join you?" Bill asked as he and Fleur stepped up.

"Sure," Harry said. "Dinner's on us."

"'ho cares," Fleur said. "She pushed the three men out of her way and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Let me see," she demanded. Bill and Sirius leaned in as well "C'est magnifique," Fleur gushed.

"Thank you," Ginny answered.

Fleur pulled her into a tight embrace. "Someday you will 'ave a proper ceremony where you will be the bride you deserve to be and you will allow me to make your dress, yes?" She pushed Ginny back and held her by the shoulders.

"Erm," Ginny managed.

"But of course, you would wish to do zis wiz your your mother. Per'aps you will allow me to 'elp?"

Ginny pulled Fleur tight again. "I'd be honored."

Fleur squealed with delight. "Oh zank 'ou, Ginevra." She pushed Ginny back and kissed her on each cheek before turning to Harry and grabbing him with equal delight. "And you 'ou is like a brozer to moi. You will save for me some special 'onor, yes?"

"Sure," he managed, while thinking, _She's a hell of an actress._

She squealed again, kissed him on either cheek, grabbed Ginny by the arm and set off down the street whispering excitedly to her.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Bill called.

"Covent Gardens, but of course," Fleur called back.

Harry and Bill shot Sirius a look. He shrugged. "Apparently Veela can read minds."

"Quiet," Bill snapped, his eyes suddenly darting everywhere. "Messing up a name was one thing, speaking of a magical creature was entirely another.

"Damnit," Sirius muttered darkly, his eyes darting around as well.

"Go on, James," Bill said. "We'll catch you up in a bit."

"Move, kid," Sirius said when Harry started to protest.

"If it comes to it, who do you want to be helping, us or them?" Bill growled.

"Right," Harry said and hurried after Fleur and Ginny.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"James, what's this?" Ginny hissed. Fortunately Sirius' slip hadn't proved to be a problem and he and Bill had rejoined Harry and the two girls once they'd reached Covent Gardens. They'd enjoyed a second meal of paella together in the downstairs patio and then browsed through some of the shops where they'd found some skeins of yarn for her mum before moving across the street to the Jubilee Market Square; an ongoing flee market that was much more in line with Ginny's usual shopping experience and prices than the shoppes of Covent Gardens were. And they'd managed to find little somethings for everyone but her dad and Hermione so far. It was a truly novel experience for her to be buying gifts for people for no reason other than making them smile. Ok, Hermione and Ron there was a bit of ulterior motive. But still, it was more fun than she'd have ever thought it would be.

 _"Don't overreact,"_ Harry warned before taking the lighter from her. "Doesn't your dad need a new one?" He flicked the top open and spun the wheel.

 _"Oh!"_ Ginny gasped.

Harry let the flame die before flicking it to life again. "I think he'd like this one."

 _"Harry, he'll absolutely love it!"_

Harry set it down. "Do they have any others that are interesting?" he asked.

Ginny leaned in with him. "What's wrong with that one?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing, but I don't think he really cares much about motor bikes." Harry plucked up a different lighter. "But airplanes," he suggested.

Ginny stared at the image of a Muggle airplane etched into the silver casing. "Perfect," she said with a grin.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I thought so too." He eyed the price on the lighter before turning to the vendor. "How about twenty?"

"Twenty-two," the vendor countered.

"Deal," Harry agreed. He quickly paid the man and slipped the lighter into their bag. "Thanks," he said before pulling Ginny along. "Come on I think I found something for Hermione and I wanna show you one other thing."

Ginny smiled at the vendor as Harry led her away. "Thank you."

He smiled and tipped his hat. "Anytime, luv." Harry led her to a booth buried under old books and rolls of paper and parchment.

"Here," he said pulling out a roll and smoothing it down.

Ginny frowned at it. It seemed familiar but … _"Harry is that?"_

 _"Hogwarts without Hogwarts?"_ he asked.

 _"It is! Harry, she'll love it."_

"She loves old maps," Harry said.

"Especially of Scotland," Ginny agreed. They fell silent as they considered it.

 _"And if we found her a magical version to go with it,"_ Harry mused.

 _"She'd spend hours examining the differences,"_ Ginny offered. She considered it another moment. "It's kind of expensive, isn't it? And a bit more than we've spent on anyone else."

Harry shrugged. "A bit, but the point is finding something each person will like, not making sure you spend the same on everyone isn't it? "

"Let's get it!" Ginny said decidedly

"Brilliant," Harry said. He turned to the vendor. "How about ninety?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, luv, only ever seen the one o' those."

Harry shrugged and handed her a hundred quid. "Never hurts to ask, right?"

She laughed while rolling the map up and sliding it into an old wrapping paper tube. "No, it doesn't." She handed it to Harry. "Thank you."

"Our friend will love it, so thank you," Harry said.

"I love maps too," the woman agreed. "Full of secrets they are." She winked at them and turned to another person perusing her wares.

Harry hesitated for a second before shrugging the old lady's comment off. "Come on," he said and pulled Ginny along to a different booth. "I saw something else your dad will love."

Ginny followed along behind. _"Harry, I don't know why, but that lady's last comment is bugging me."_

 _"Yeah, me too,"_ Harry agreed. _"Just keep an eye out while I grab this."_ "Can I get two of those?" Harry asked, pointing to a box filled with small plastic wrapped packages in it.

"You can get the whole box if you wan' 'em, mate."

"Two's good," Harry said. "He dropped five pounds in the man's hand and grabbed the balsa wood airplane models. "Keep the change," he said, grabbing Ginny's hand again. "Let's go," he urged. Ginny didn't argue. They'd had a wonderful day; had gifts for everyone and for once it just seemed prudent to listen to the niggling little feeling they were getting. Very quickly they were outside the closed confines of the market and Bill, Fleur and Sirius were converging on them.

"Everything alright?" Sirius asked.

"Probably," Harry said.

"We just got a weird vibe from the lady we bought the map from," Ginny said.

Bill glanced at his watch. "Well, it's a bit before we're due back yet, but maybe we should just call it a great day and head home?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "If we have any hope of doing it again, today has to go off without a hitch."

"I'll pop back with Remus and Tonks and check up on that vendor," Sirius said. "Probably it's nothing, but good not to come back if she's more than she seems."

"Come on, I wanna light a candle for mum's brothers," Bill said. He led the way across the square to St. Paul's church. Inside they found the building completely deserted. Still he cast a quick Confundus Charm before pushing Harry and Ginny into a confessional booth. "See you at home, and don't forget the polyjuice reversing potion," he hissed. He poked his head back in a few seconds later to make certain they'd left, shut the door and hurried to the candle mount.

Fleur dropped a few pounds in the tin, picked four candles from the box and carefully lit them before setting them in place before take the hand of the man on either side of her. "Gideon, Fabian, James and Lily," she said quietly.

Sirius choked back a sob. "Thank you."

She squeezed his hand before letting go. "Come we should not tarry either."

* * *

Thanks to Harry, he and Ginny landed in a tangle of limbs in the parlor. "OH!" Molly gasped.

"Seriously?" Ginny complained, trying to extricate herself from underneath Harry."

"You're early!" Molly cried. Hurrying to them.

"It's not like I got to grow up traveling by magic," Harry retorted.

"What happened? Why are you home early?" Molly demanded, pulling Ginny from the floor to examine her. "Are you hurt? I should never have agreed to this."

"Mum!" Ginny protested. "I'm fin–" she trailed off into a hiss when Molly grabbed her side and turned her around.

"Oh, hell," Harry groaned.

"Harry Potter!" Hermione cried.

"WE'RE FINE!" Ginny bellowed. She pushed her mother's hands away. "NOTHING HAPPENED WE JUST CAME BACK A BIT EARLY." Harry climbed to his feet in the short silence that followed Ginny's outburst.

"What's wrong with your side?" Molly asked.

"Nothing, Harry just landed on me."

Molly stared at her before focusing on Harry where her eyes narrowed. "Let me see," she said turning back to Ginny.

 _"BLOODY HELL, POTTER!"_ Ginny shouted at him.

 _"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING."_

 _"YOU AND I ARE GOING TO SPEND SOME SERIOUS TIME WORKING ON YOUR INNOCENT FACE."_

"Ginevra, Molly Weasley," Molly warned.

"My name is, Potter," Ginny snapped back. "Don't presume you can just intimidate me or my husband into doing exactly what you want of us. We ask permission out of respect but expect a bit in return."

Hermione's mum quickly stood. "And we'll be leaving now."

"No," Harry interrupted forcefully. "Please, we're all being ridiculous. Ginny and I had a wonderful day together. Neither of us is hurt. It's perfectly understandable that mum would space out that Ginny's last name has changed … Please," he pleaded, "we have gifts for each of you and we'd love to show you our new rings. Can we not ruin what's one of the best days of my life?"

"I'm sorry, mum," Ginny broke the silence that followed. She reached into her bag and pulled out the drawing of their tattoo and offered it to her mum. "Harry and I decided to get tattoos. That's why my side hurts." She raised her shirt, revealing the bandage covering her side and back. Harry placed his hand over the bandage and the soft yellow glow of a soothing charm spread and faded. Ginny tugged her shirt down. "You've been amazing through all of this, mum. And I know you didn't mean to call me by the wrong name. I'm really sorry I yelled at you," she said.

Molly stared at Ginny's side before her eyes shifted to her husband. He smiled weakly in reply. There really was nothing they could do but accept it or delve into a massive row. She glanced at Harry and her heart melted. The poor boy really had had so little happiness in his life and she just couldn't bring herself to be angry with him if he hadn't truly done something to warrant it. And if she couldn't be angry with him then she couldn't be angry at Ginny either. She turned back to her daughter. "I promised we'd get through this together," she said quietly, "and we will. I'm sorry I yelled too." Ginny took a half step forward, hesitating till her mum opened her arms and she leapt forward. The room let out a collective breath as the tension released.

"Hello, what's this?" Ron asked scooping the bottle of Coke from the floor that had spilled from Ginny's bag upon hers and Harry's rough landing.

Ginny turned her head to see. "Oh, that's for you," she said. "It's a Muggle drink I tried with Harry today. It's really good and I thought you'd like to try it."

Ron eyed the bottle for a second. "Wicked," he said and twisted the top.

"NO!" Harry, Hermione, and her parents cried a second too late.

Ginny stared at her now speechless and thoroughly drenched brother in shock. "Ron, I–" she started.

The twins and Charlie collapsed into peels of laughter. "Brilliant!" Fred crowed.

Harry took a step forward. "Ron, mate," he said solemnly, "She didn't know."

Hermione gently took the nearly empty bottle from him. "Really, luv, she couldn't have known," she soothed.

"If it's anyone's fault it's ours," Mrs. Granger offered gently.

"We should have realized it would do that, son," Mr. Granger added.

Ron glanced at each of their earnest faces, ignoring his chortling brothers to focus on Ginny. "I'm really sorry," she said. "I honestly just wanted you to be able to try it."

"There's still a bit left," Hermione offered. She took a sip. "It really isn't supposed to explode like that. And it really is quite enjoyable. More so when it's cold though." She took out her wand and cast a cooling charm on it."

"Right," he said. "Don't suppose you've got a good cleaning charm up your sleeve?"

"Evanesco!" Hermione said with a wave of her wand.

"Brilliant," Ron said cheerily. He took the bottle from Hermione and tried a tentative sip before downing the few swallows left. He immediately let out a rather loud belch. "Pardon," he gasped with a shake of his head.

"It is a bit bubbly," Hermione giggled.

Ron gave another shake of his head. "Not bad. Might have to try another one some time." He set the bottle on the table. "I'm just gonna let you open for me, Ginny."

"Deal," she said.

Ron grinned and clapped his hands together. "So, care to tell Hermione and I why you brought us peace offerings?"

Hermione rounded on them. "Yes, do tell."

"Erm," Harry managed, edging so he was slightly behind Ginny.

 _"Coward,_ " she teased. She held her hand out. "Look what Harry bought me she cried."

 _"We both know, of the two of us, you're the one who would actually hex her,"_ Harry answered.

Hermione eyed Ginny's hand. "Nice try, Ginny."

 _"Well that didn't work,"_ Ginny remarked dryly.

 _"Better get that hex ready,"_ Harry urged.

 _"You won't hex her yourself, but you'll encourage me to do it?"_

 _"I'm pretty sure her hand just twitched."_

"Erm," Ginny said, edging behind her mother with Harry following. "Sirius, Bill and Fleur took us to London for the day. Mum, dad, Tonks and Remus all knew."

"And we didn't because?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Because you'd have wanted to go too and getting enough people to provide security for that was more than we could manage without getting your Headmaster involved," Molly answered.

Hermione considered for a second. "Mum," Ron said. "Do you think it might be possible to arrange a day out for Hermione and me?" He glanced at Hermione's parents. "With your permission of course too," he added.

Molly pursed her lips together. She'd known this would come. "We'll see," she said.

"But," Ron protested.

"Ron," she cut him off, "I'd like nothing more than to forget there's a war on and allow you and Hermione to go on a proper date, but I can't. And as much as I hate to say it, Harry and your sister have a means of escape that you and Hermione do not. The best I can give you right now is that your father and I will discuss it with the David and Emma and if we can stomach the risks involved we'll make the arrangements for you and Hermione to go out. If we can't, then you'll have to accept our decision."

Ron sighed dejectedly. "Alright, mum." He stepped around Hermione. "Let me see that ring, sis."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Tucked in on the couch that night Ginny snuggled into Harry, her hand sliding up under his shirt to rest on his chest. "Harry," she said.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for getting so angry the night I kicked Charlie."

Harry turned to face her. "I thought we'd settled that already."

"We did," Ginny agreed. "It's just, today, with letting you plan everything and surprise me with what we did, it was really nice. I know there are things it seems we can't keep from each other and I'm glad about that. But I also realize how smart an idea it was to build a doorway in our bond so we could have some privacy if we needed it."

Harry reached up to brush her cheek. "I really enjoyed doing all that for you."

"Thank you. It was wonderful, probably the most amazing day of my life."

Harry smiled. "I think it comes second or third for me."

"Oh?"

"Well the best day has to be when you agreed to be my girlfriend."

"That was pretty good," Ginny agreed. "And your other best day?"

"The day you gave me your life." He tipped his head and gently kissed her lips. "Without a doubt," he said when he pulled back.

"The day you came back to me," she whispered.

"I'll always come back to you, Ginevra."

Ginny caught her breath before leaning in to kiss him slow and deep. Her hand slid across his chest and she desperately wanted him to touch her like he had the other day but she knew he wouldn't. Not here where someone could walk in on them. "When it's right," he whispered as they broke apart.

"When it's right," she answered. She pushed him to his back and laid her head on his chest and very quickly they drifted away for the night.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Portkey travel + Crash landing + Coca Cola = Bad Juju.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	8. Ch 8: Please Don't be her Boggart

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter VIII**

 **Please Don't Be Her Bogart**

* * *

It was only a few hours later that the euphoria of their trip to London was brought crashing down around Harry and Ginny with shouts and thundering feet racing down the stairs. Harry bolted up from the couch.

"What's going on?" Ginny demanded. Charlie, her father, Bill and Fleur flew past and out the door. Harry raced after them with Ginny on his heels. They were dashing down the steps in time to see the four place their backs together with wands drawn.

"Don't leave the wards," Bill snarled before the group apparated away together.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Molly screamed from the house as the twins rushed by he and Ginny, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"WE HAVE TO HELP!"

"YOU AREN'T FULL MEMBERS YET!"

"SORRY, MUM," the twins shouted and disappeared with a loud crack."

"HARRY AND GINEVRA POTTER GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT," Molly screamed at them.

Harry and Ginny hesitated. "What's happened?" Ginny asked.

"NOW!" Molly thundered.

Harry tugged Ginny by the hand back to the house. "Come on, despite what we can manage without wands, it isn't our time yet." Ginny cast a last glance at the apparation departure point before allowing Harry to lead her back to the house. Hermione and her parents met them just as they reached the porch steps.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"No idea," Harry answered.

"Inside now, you lot," Mr. Granger ordered. "Whatever's happening we'll know soon enough." The five of them entered the house to find Mrs. Weasley a frenzy of activity.

"Hermione," Ron cried grabbing her in his arms.

"Is it the Ministry?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes," Molly answered. "You lot get dressed, it's going to be a long night and I'm going to need your help." Mr. and Mrs. Granger turned on the spot and were out the door. Molly tapped her wand on the wall and it moved away, expanding the room to twice its normal size. She then began tapping various items in the room, transfiguring them into beds and screens. Harry's stomach fell as he realized the room was slowly being turned into a makeshift hospital. "What are you waiting for?" Molly snapped.

"Right, sorry," Harry said and all four teens bolted for their rooms.

"It wasn't but two minutes later that Harry, Ron and Ginny were racing back down the stairs.

"What do you need us to do?" Mr. Granger asked as he came through the door with his wife and Hermione in tow.

"There's a potions stock in that box on the shelf," Molly said. "Set one of each on the stands by the beds." Mr. Granger grabbed the box, reached in and pulled out a rack with near a dozen potion phials on it. He gave his head a little shake at having pulled an object out of the box that was bigger than the box itself and set it on the table before quickly moving to the next one.

"You lot," Molly snapped. "Come here." The teens and Mrs. Granger quickly moved to her. "I don't know how bad it's going to be but we're expecting the worst." She pointed to the potion rack. "They're clearly marked. No matter what's wrong everyone who comes in gets the stabilizing potion." She was interrupted from further instructions by a portkey depositing a body on the bed.

"ARRrrrgh!" the witch screamed, trying to hold her intestines in.

Without a word, Molly swooped down on the woman. An immobilizing charm was followed by a calming spell as she went to work trying to heal the witch's wounds. "How do you give a stabilizing potion to someone who doesn't have a stomach anymore?" Ginny whispered. Ron bolted into the kitchen and sounds of retching soon followed. Molly grabbed a phial from the rack and poured it over the witch's wounds. "Harry!" she snapped. "The phial marked clotting agent," Harry dove into action just as another bed was filled.

Over the next three hours the twelve beds in their makeshift hospital filled with bodies. Molly barked orders at the four teens and Hermione's parents as they dealt with broken legs and arms while she managed the worst cases; the ones missing limbs entirely, horrific burns and victims skinned alive by dark curses. Others like that first witch, who had been cut open like a gutted fish, came in, were stabilized and moved upstairs to make room for someone else. More than one was beyond Molly's skills and supplies to deal with and was portkeyed to Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey's hands. And three were moved to the porch where a white sheet was spread over the body of a witch or wizard who gave everything. Through it all, every time he heard a new voice screaming Harry could think of only one thing.

 _Please don't be her boggert._

Finally, Molly sent a case upstairs, changed the sheets and the bed wasn't instantly filled with a new person screaming in agony. She stared blankly at it before slowly stepping back. Harry and Ginny stared at her from the other side of the empty bed, not daring to ask if it might be over. "Go rest," Molly whispered to them.

"What about you?" Ginny asked.

"You two have barely been able to touch for hours. You're about to keel over and that's the last thing I need right now. Go on."

She'd barely got the words out when two bodies landed in the bed. "HEALER!" Fred screamed frantically.

"GEORGE!" Ginny shrieked. Molly stared at George, covered in blood with part of his throat ripped out."

Harry grabbed a phial of clotting agent and poured it on the wound spurting blood from George's neck but it only made it worse. Unable to think of anything else he clamped his hand over the wound. "What happened?" he demanded.

"It was that great bloody snake," Fred cried. George gurgled and groped blindly.

Fred grabbed his hand. "I'm here, mate. Just hang on an' mum'll have you fixed in no time."

"Blood replenishing," Molly snapped, shaking out of her trance. "We can't let him bleed out." Harry grabbed a phial and handed it to her. She tried pouring it down George's throat, but it turned black the instant it touched the frothing blood around his lips.

"It has to be the poison," Harry said. "Dumbledore thinks that snake is a Horcrux. Voldemort must have done something to make the poison not be affected by normal potions."

Molly frantically cast spell after spell on her son trying to identify any dark magic within the poison streaming through his veins but could find nothing. "Send him to Hogwarts," Harry urged. Molly tried, but nothing happened.

"No," she whispered.

"What's wrong?" Ginny cried. "Why is he still here …? MUM!" she screamed when Molly didn't answer. George suddenly went rigid and stopped breathing. "MUM! HELP HIM! PLEASE!"

Tears streamed down Molly's face as she stared helplessly at her dying son. "I can't," she whispered in anguish.

"NO!" Ginny screamed. She turned on Harry, "Please, do something," she begged. He stared back his mouth flapping soundlessly, his heart breaking. "Please," she cried sinking to the floor and clutching at him. "Please, Harry."

 _"IDIOT!"_ Harry berated himself and flames consumed him. Phoenix song filled the air as he floated above George's still body. Fourteen tears, seven from each eye dripped to the wounds on George's neck before the black phoneix burst into flames again. "I've only one left and he needs more," Harry said hauling Ginny from the floor. Another flash of flame and Ginny had transformed. She floated over George and dripped fourteen more tears on her brother's wounds. Her eyes dry, she settled on the bed by his shoulder where she nuzzled his face and softly crooned the joyous music of the phoenix. Everyone crowded in; breath held waiting for some sign the tears would be enough. For a few moments nothing seemed to happen but George suddenly took a shuddering breath and the wounds on his neck closed so all that remained were four puncture wounds from which an inky black fluid flowed. After a full minute it was still slowly pooling on the sheets of his bed.

"Is – is it the poison?" Mrs. Granger whispered. Her words seemed to snap the others out of their trance.

"He needs blood replenishing potions," Mr. Granger said. "The poison probably destroyed his blood cells and the phoenix tears are somehow forcing it out."

"Right," Harry said. He and Molly each grabbed phials of the potion from nearby racks.

"Lift him for me," she said. Fred levered George up and Molly coaxed the two phials down his throat. The flow from his wounds grew stronger but continued to remain black. "More," Molly ordered. "I think it's trying to flush his system." Ron and Hermione quickly gathered every phial they could find and steadily handed them to her. "Clean that up," Molly said as the sheets became drenched with sticky black blood.

"Get a sample of it so your potion's master can analyze it," Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione grabbed a number of emptied phials, cast cleaning charms on them and quickly siphoned the liquid into them before vanishing the rest. Over the next twenty minutes they coaxed another seven phials of the potion down George's throat but still the liquid pouring from his wounds remained black as tar. "How many do we have left?" Molly asked.

"Three," Ron croaked.

"I can take a Portkey to Hogwarts and get—" Harry said.

"It's changing colour," Hermione interrupted.

"That's good, right?" Ron asked.

"I hope so," Molly answered tipping another phial to George's lips.

"Harry," Mr. Granger said as the liquid slowly changed from inky black to more of a brown, occasionally reddening some and occasionally changing to black again. "I think you better go."

"Right," Harry said, he grabbed a Portkey from Molly's pocket.

"You go directly to Poppy's office get the potion and come back," she ordered.

"I will."

"LOOK!" Hermione pointed.

"That looks like normal blood," Mrs. Granger said. "OH!" she cried as the flow suddenly stopped and the puncture wounds sealed."

George's eyes snapped open. "SNAKE!" he screamed and promptly passed out again.

"GAHH!" everyone else in the room cried.

"Is he ok?" Fred cried.

Molly cast a diagnostic spell and examined the result in the ghostly image floating above George. "He's fine," she gasped. For a few moments she simply stared at her son but then her hand went to her mouth as she began to shake.

"Sit," Hermione's mum said, sliding a chair behind her. Molly collapsed into the chair, her body trembling as she stared at George in the bed. Suddenly her eyes shifted to Harry.

"Alright?" he asked.

Tears ran down her cheeks and she held her arms out to him. He quickly moved around the bed to her, going to his knees on the floor so she could cradle him to her stomach. "You dear, sweet, wonderful, amazing boy," she spoke between kissing the top of his head over and over.

Not two seconds later Ginny joined them; kneeling behind Harry she wrapped her arms around him and laid against his back. "Every day you give me another reason to be thankful you came into my life," she whispered.

"Yeah, mate," Ron said thickly, joining them.

"Anything, Harry," Fred said from his place by George's bed, "if you ever need anything."

"It wasn't just me," Harry protested.

"But you thought of it, Harry," Ginny answered. She kissed the back of his neck. _"You thought of it."_

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Two hours later Ron was asleep with his head on the kitchen table. Hermione was in the chair next to him passed out across his back. Harry and Ginny were tucked in the corner on the floor. His head was tipped back against the wall and Ginny snuggled in his lap. Her soft even breathing told him she'd drifted off again. Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Molly nursed cups of tea long since cooled from even lukewarm. Fred remained in the makeshift hospital that was the Burrow's parlour at George's side. The sound of someone apparating outside had them all on their feet with wands drawn in less than an instant.

Mr. Granger drew a muggle handgun and moved to the window to peer out. "It's Arthur," he said, at least it looks like him. He moved to the door and stepped onto the porch with the others crowding behind. They all trained their wands on the newcomer while he leveled the pistol on him. "You'll allow Molly to check that you're who you appear to be and are in control of your own mind," he warned.

Arthur held his hands up. "Go on, Molly."

She very quickly waved her wand at him. Nothing happened and she bolted down the steps. "Oh, thank goodness," she cried rushing into his arms. Ginny was a half step behind her.

"Easy, Molly," Arthur soothed. He kissed her and Ginny on the top of their heads. "Ginny-girl," he whispered.

Molly pushed back from him. "Where are the others?" Arthur winced. "What?" she demanded. "What happened! Tell me now!"

"Bill and Charlie are fine," Arthur rushed to tell her, hesitating before continuing. "We don't know where Fleur is." Molly gasped. "I came to see if she might be here."

"She's not," Molly shook her head. "And she wasn't one of the ones we sent to Poppy either."

A pained look crossed Arthur's face and he ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, I have to go help Bill and Charlie look for her." He hesitated a second. "Is everything alright here? Where are the twins?"

"Inside," Mr. Granger answered quickly but it wasn't enough to cover Molly's reaction.

Arthur bowed his head. "They went to fight, didn't they?"

"Yes," Mr. Granger answered.

"Please tell me they'll be alright."

"Fred is fine. George, well, we think he'll be alright."

"What do you—" he was interrupted by the sound of two people apparating into the garden.

"IT'S US!" Charlie shouted when a half dozen wands and one pistol centered on he and Bill, who had Fleur in his arms.

"Hurry up and verify it," Bill snapped. Almost before Arthur and Molly moved, Fleur rolled out of Bill's arms.

She hit the ground with a red glow blooming around her and her wand drawn on Bill.

"THAT ISN'T FLEUR!" Molly screamed.

"AVADA—"

Before the false Fleur could finish the incantation, Charlie lashed out and kicked her square in the face. She registered the impact only such that her casting was interrupted. "MOVE YOU IDIOT!" Charlie shouted, trying to pull a disbelieving Bill away from the imposter.

"AVADA—"

A half dozen spells flew at the woman only to be deflected by a ward of some kind. At the same time a thunderous bang crashed through the chaos and the woman's head snapped back and she was thrown to the ground in a manner one would expect someone of her size to if Charlie had hit her. Her wand went flying and Arthur quickly summoned it. She rolled over screeching, "FILTHY MUGGLE—" Her tirade was cut off buy the sound of repeated gunshots as Hermione's father stalked across the ground and fired point blank at the woman till an empty hollow clicking could be heard. He bent down to check the woman but found himself unable to actually touch her.

"She's still alive," he said, backing away, "And not even hit."

"She must have a ward of some kind," Harry said, stepping next to him.

"That can stop a nine millimeter?" The woman began to stir and he quickly changed out the clip on the weapon. "Get back," he growled shoving Harry. "Emma, get my other gun." Mrs. Granger ran for their tent. The woman slowly pushed herself to her knees then lifted her head. "You've got two choices, lady," Mr. Granger growled. "Throw away your weapons and drop whatever ward you're wearing or I keep shooting till the ward eventually fails."

She opened her mouth but then her eyes settled on Harry. "You," she gasped before she suddenly bent over double.

"What the hell?" Mr. Granger blurted.

"Polyjuice," Harry said. He didn't blame the man for his reaction at all. Seeing someone transform under the effects of it, to say the least, was disturbing.

When the woman looked up again, Harry found himself staring at Narcissa Malfoy. "You're dead!" she screamed.

"YOU BITCH!" Ginny shrieked hurtling past everyone. Narcissa staggered back from her. "NO!"

"GINNY!" A dozen voices shouted.

"I KILLED YOU!"

Flames rippled up and down Ginny's arms as she stalked Narcissa across the garden. "Funnily enough," she taunted, "you did.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Narcissa screeched. "BOTH OF YOU! YOU ARE DEAD! I KILLED YOU!" She backed into a tree, and her retreat was cut off.

"It. Didn't. Take," Ginny bit out through clenched teeth. The flames coursing over her body grew as she drew nearer the woman

"WHAT ARE YOU?"

Ginny's hand darted out and grabbed Narcissa by the chin. Holding her in place she stared into the other woman's terrified eyes. "I am Death's Daughter," she hissed venomously before brutally ripping into the woman's mind. Narcissa's defenses were shredded like so much tissue paper as Ginny systematically sought the information she needed. When she finally retreated, Narcissa whimpered pitifully. "Tell Him," Ginny whispered in her ear, "Tom will be along shortly." Everyone but Harry was forced to look away as the flames rippling across Ginny's body erupted into a tempest of brilliant white brighter than the sun that engulfed both her and Narcissa. Narcissa's shriek lasted only seconds before Ginny called the flames back. "And give my regards to Draco," she said to the pile of ash left on the ground before turning to Harry with her hand held out.

He took it and together they turned to Bill. They spoke as one, "Don't worry, we know where she is." Before anyone could say anything they disappeared in a rush of flame. Two quick bursts of light flashed from the window of Harry's room and silence settled on those left in the garden.

Mr. Granger shook himself. It might have been a lifetime ago; reflexes, sharpness of actions and hardness of body might have dulled, but ten years spent in the SAS before he met his future wife didn't just go away. Magic or not, war was war and he functioned in this one with the calm his old training had instilled. He turned to Arthur. "Can we get the wards locked down again?"

Charlie shook himself. "I'll do it. Bill showed me how the other day."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: I think this might be the Chapter where we really see Harry equalling Ginny in the story. She plans and thinks and takes action. Harry finds solutions when it doesn't seem there is one. During the lead up to a fight, it's Ginny you want. In the heat of the moment, Harry is the one who will save your bacon.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	9. Ch 9: Righteous Vengeance

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter IX**

 **Righteous Vengeance**

* * *

Harry, as a phoenix on Ginny's shoulder, appeared in a flash of light in the bedroom of Narcissa Malfoy. _"I'm still not sure about this,"_ he said.

 _"We don't have a choice, Harry. She knows Narcissa is dead and that I'm her new Mistress. She'll know I'm here."_ Very softly she whispered. "Hezzie … Dobby."

Harry sighed. _"I believe you, Gin. I just know what Dobby was able to do even under his bonds to the Malfoys."_

There were two soft pops immediately followed by a very frightened voice. "Mistress—"

"Silence, Hezzie" Ginny hissed. The elf clamped its mouth shut and made not so much as another peep. "Dobby, I need you to take Hezzie to Hogwarts right now. Please do not let her out of your sight till I speak to you again. Hezzie, you are to go with Dobby. You are not to speak. Nor will you attempt to leave his sight. In no way will you interfere with him performing his duties. Until such time as I speak to you again, Dobby is as I am to you. You will do as he tells you, when he tells you to do it. Am I understood?" The elf opened her mouth to answer but Ginny held up a finger, stopping her. She closed her mouth and nodded fearfully. Ginny kept her eyes on the elf. "Two hours, Dobby, I need you to make certain she doesn't betray me for that long. As long as she behaves, you will treat her as I treat you. If she attempts to betray me, you are to deal with her in the same manner I did her former Mistress."

"It will be as Mistress says," Dobby answered solemnly.

Ginny bent down and hugged the elf tightly. "Thank you, Dobby." She turned back to Hezzie, whose eyes had gone from fearful to shocked at Ginny's display of affection for Dobby. "I do this only because I do not trust you, Hezzie. I do not hate you, nor am I a cruel Mistress. When next we speak you will be given the choice to serve me willingly or be set free. Now go with Dobby and wait for me to come to you."

Dobby held his hand out to the other elf who cautiously took it. "Even with former masters being gone, this place is being very dangerous for mistress and Harry," Dobby said. "Theys should not be staying here long."

Ginny bent down and kissed the top of Dobby's head. "We won't Dobby. I promise. Now go quickly." Before she straightened, the two elves were gone. "One issue taken care of," she said to herself. She quickly moved to Narcissa's closet, a room bigger than the whole of the Burrow and found her brush on the dressing table right where she knew it would be. She plucked two hairs from it and dropped them in a phial she produced from her pocket. _"Not looking forward to this at all,"_ Harry muttered.

 _"I'd be glad to switch with you,"_ Ginny answered.

 _"Um, no."_

 _"Maybe some other female,"_ Ginny offered. She tipped the phial to her lips, downed it and braced her hands on the dressing table.

 _"Still, no."_

Ginny gave a last shudder and straightened. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. _"Need to change._ " Very quickly she shed her clothes and selected an appropriate outfit from Narcissa's closet. _"You can look now."_

Harry floated down and settled on her shoulder. _"I'd rather not."_

Ginny wrapped his invisibility cloak around him, then checked their reflection in the mirror. She tucked a few stray corners of the cloak up and cast a series of sticking charms to hold it so it wouldn't slip and have part of her shoulder suddenly disappearing from sight. _"You're not curious at all?"_ she asked, leaving the closet behind.

 _"About polyjuicing as a girl? No."_

 _"Not even if it was as me?"_

 _"Definitely not. Why, do you want to polyjuice as me?"_

 _"Let's just say I think it presents a curious possibility."_ She opened the door to Narcissa's room and stepped into the hallway. _"Harry?"_

Harry gave a mental shake. _"You. Are. Deviant."_

Ginny suppressed a giggle. _"Harry, you have no idea how deviant I can be,"_ she teased and thought of an image that very nearly caused Harry to fall off her shoulder. _"Still with me, Love?"_ she asked when he hadn't responded for near a minute.

 _"Twelve, Oven cleaner,"_ Harry answered.

 _"Sorry?"_

 _"Eleven, Cauldron cleaner."_

 _"Why are you reciting the twelve uses of dragon's blood backwards?"_

 _"Because,"_ Harry answered tightly.

 _"So there might be a 'Maybe' in there then?"_

 _"Rescuing Fleur,"_ Harry grated. _"Difficult to concentrate. Might be nice to get out of here alive."_

Ginny laughed silently. _"Harry, if there's one thing I learned from dying earlier this summer it's that when your time is up, it's up. If we're meant to see tomorrow, we will. If not, then it doesn't matter if it's the killing curse or going quietly in our sleep, we won't."_

 _"You might be right. But I have to believe our choices in life have meaning. Just because we can't change our ultimate fate doesn't mean we should be cavalier with our life and the Time we are given; because getting hit with the wrong curse could leave one or both of us crippled and in a wheelchair just as easily as not getting hit leaves our mind and body whole."_

Ginny sobered. _"You're right, I'm sorry. Let's get Fleur and the others and get out of here."_

 _"Agreed."_ They moved in silence, both thankful that the house was even more deserted than they'd hoped because of the ongoing takeover of the Ministry that night. They moved down the main staircase of the Manor, stilling for just a moment at the statue, that wasn't, of two unicorns in the atrium. _"Fleur first,"_ Harry urged.

Ginny shook herself and hurried past the petrified creatures. _"We'll be back, I promise,"_ she apologized.

Unchallenged they made their way to the drawing room and then the hidden room below. Studiously ignoring the vast cache of dark artifacts they very quickly found themselves standing before an oddly bare section of wall. With sure hands, Ginny tapped out the correct sequence on the wall. She took a deep breath before placing her palm on the appropriate stone. _"Here goes."_ Much like the passage from the Leaky Cauldron to Diagon Alley, the stone wall rearranged itself into a low arched passageway. Ginny stepped through and started down the narrow spiral staircase. Minutes later they were still traveling down.

 _"Shouldn't we have reached the bottom by now?"_ Harry asked.

 _"Seventy-two steps left,"_ Ginny answered. Another half minute later a seventy-third, fourth and fifth step with many more to follow stretched before them. _"Guess the wards can see through polyjuice,"_ Ginny observed.

 _"And now we find out if it really is impossible to hold a phoenix captive,"_ Harry said. A rush of flame engulfed them, carrying them directly to the cell Fleur was being held in.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped on spotting Fleur. Her brother's girlfriend had been stripped naked and chained to the wall. She hung limply by her wrists, her body a sickening mass of cuts, and bruises. "Oh God, Harry," she choked before turning and violently expelling the contents of her stomach.

Harry transformed back to human form, his blood boiling at the sight of the woman he'd slowly been coming to view as a sister. Never mind another human being, what kind of sick, inhuman bastard was capable of doing this to any living creature. It wasn't even the word VERMIN carved into the flesh of her stomach or the bite marks on her arms and legs that was the worst. No, Harry looked away, forcing down the bile in his throat, it simply wasn't possible for someone to do this. He shuddered and looked back, praying his first glimpse had been mistaken. A tear slid down his cheek as he was forced to accept the truth that someone had carved her breasts from her body. He forced himself to step forward, his hand trembling as he reached out to touch her. _Please don't be dead,_ he pleaded. His touch brought the most pitiful whimper he could possibly have imagined.

"Well what have we here?" a voice laced with sadistic amusement said quietly. Harry whirled around. Other than Hagrid, he found the largest man he'd ever seen in his life filling the doorway to the cell. And by large he didn't mean Uncle Vernon large, but instead Charlie Weasley large. But even Charlie didn't compare to this. The man was massive; well over seven feet tall. His arms were as big around as Ginny's entire body; his neck was bigger than Harry's waist. And his face, his face and bare chest were covered in blood; Fleur's blood, Harry could smell it even outside his phoenix form.

Harry grabbed Ginny and shoved her towards Fleur. "Get her out of here," he ordered.

The man laughed and stepped into the cell. "I don't even care that it's polyjuice." He inhaled deeply. "The face of that bitch alone will make it enjoyable enough. Throw in the fact that she's still pure makes it all the better." Ginny froze with the threat.

"Now, Gin," Harry growled.

"Go on, delicious," the man urged. "Not even I could break out of those manacles."

Ginny carefully wrapped her arms around Fleur calling forth the inferno that lived within her. The flames rushed out covering both of them. The man's eyes widened in surprise. "Kill him," Ginny hissed just before she disappeared with Fleur.

"With pleasure," Harry answered. Stalking forward his body erupted in flames.

The man backed up a step. "What are you?"

Harry laughed harshly as he stalked the man out of the cell. "Today, I think I'll call myself, Righteous Vengeance." A jet of flame shot out of his hand and struck the man's leg. Harry paused as the man howled and beat at the flames with bare hands. "Run, Greyback," Harry hissed, the flames rushing over him growing larger, "I'm begging you." The werewolf stared at him for a second his eyes widening with fear as Harry became nothing more than a pier of white flames before he turned and fled.

Harry flashed to the far end of the tunnel. Appearing just at the point Greyback couldn't stop in time to avoid him. "Time to die," he taunted, loosing his control of the inferno. In seconds, Greyback was awash in flames. Harry stared dispassionately as the man staggered about shrieking in agony. The werewolf fell to the ground, rolling in an attempt to extinguish the flames but nothing he did diminished them and his efforts quickly became feeble then ceased entirely. Harry allowed the body to burn for another few seconds before letting the flames rage and turn the body to ash. He stared at what remained of the man for a second before hurrying to one of the dozens of cells in the tunnel. A touch of his hand was all that was needed to melt the lock and push the door open. Inside he found two women chained to the wall. They stared dispassionately at him and he cautiously stepped closer. "I won't hurt you," Harry soothed. Despite his words the still did nothing other than stare at him as he moved into the cell.

Phoenix song began to resonate in the chamber, filling it with the joy of hope just before Ginny, in her phoenix form, Flamed into the cell. Her appearance was enough that it brought the first real reaction from the women, causing them to cry out and turn away fearfully; one protectively wrapping herself around the other. It took another few seconds but with the sound of Ginny's singing filling the cell they soon found the courage to turn back. _"Sing, Harry,"_ Ginny urged, " _it will help them._ " Harry let the song well within him and resonate out to join Ginny's melody.

"She won't hurt you," he soothed.

"Who are you," the woman whispered.

"My name is Harry. And this is Ginny. We're here to help you."

The woman frowned. "Help?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Ginny will take you somewhere safe if you just take hold of her feathers." Harry demonstrated by doing so. The woman hesitated. "She can take you both. I promise it won't hurt."

"She's a phoenix?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Is she yours?" Ginny's trilling multiplied a seeming thousand times.

Harry laughed softly. "No, I'm hers." He gently took the two women's hands and placed them on Ginny's back. "Don't be scared," he said. "I promise you'll be safe." Before they could say a word they and Ginny were gone. Harry stood and quickly moved to the next cell.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Half an hour, more than a dozen rescues and three rightfully delivered deaths, later Harry Flamed from the cells underneath Malfoy Manor back to Narcissa's closet. It would be small recompense for the people he and Ginny had rescued but it would be something. Quickly he shrank her jewelry stand and stuffed it in his pocket. A dozen quick stops later and various other 'priceless' treasures had been appropriated from throughout the house. Gathering himself, he wearily Flamed back to the chamber underneath the drawing room where Ginny joined him. "Did you get them?" he asked.

"Yes." He held out his hand and she took it, entwining their fingers together. "Ready?" she asked, raising her free hand.

"Yep," Harry said, doing the same. Two lances of white flame streaked from their hands into the various objects stored in the chamber. In seconds flames began to leap and spread. A minute passed and half the room was awash and still they fed the flames. The foundation stones turned red and with ear shattering cracks a number of them split. The first stone crashed down from above and it was time to leave. They reappeared on a hill overlooking the manor and watched in silence till the first explosion occurred and flames leapt out the window. Together they turned away from the death throes of Malfoy Manor and Flamed to The Burrow.

Fred and Ron, Charlie, Hermione, her parents, Arthur and Molly stilled in their efforts to help the victims Harry and Ginny had rescued. "Please tell me there aren't any more," Molly begged.

"No," Harry answered. Everyone in the room sagged. The casualties of the battle for the Ministry had been terrible enough, but these horrors, nothing could prepare a person for what had happened to the people locked in the cells beneath Malfoy Manor.

"Thank Merlin," Arthur whispered.

"What can we do?" Ginny asked.

"Sing," Hermione pleaded.

"Please," Mrs. Granger added, "if you have anything left at all, please."

Harry pulled Ginny to the corner of the room. "You rest," he said pushing her down on the floor.

"But."

"Hush," he said. He transformed to his phoenix form and settled in her lap. She cradled him to her chest and closed her eyes as his music flowed through the room and into every person there.

 _"You need rest too,"_ Ginny said.

 _"I'm better like this,"_ Harry answered. _"You sleep for a few hours and we'll switch."_

 _"You're sure."_

 _"Sleep, Ginevra,"_ Harry answered. Ginny closed her eyes and somehow, free of nightmares from what she'd witnessed that day, she did.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Poor Lucius, he's going to be in for a rude awakening when he finally gets out of Azkaban. I'm really broken up for him, if you can't tell.

Also, now you know why I made Ginny's and Molly's relationship with Fleur a bit easier. Her life was going to be to hard as it was to dump the Phlegm treatment on her. Really, I quite like her as a character. Much like Ginny, I feel JKR could have done so much more with her. She felt like the token female competitor in the Tri-Wizard. But I suppose if her role was switched with Cedric, then she would have died and maybe JKR liked her too much to kill her.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	10. Ch 11: Come Now, Lucius

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

#2

It's Thanksgiving her in America. So for us especially, take a moment to really be thankful for all the good in your life as you celebrate today. And, if you are so inclined, take five minutes to show your thanks by logging onto your favorite charity's web page and making an extra donation today.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter X**

 **Come Now, Lucius**

* * *

Over the next few hours Harry continued to softly trill soothing music to the occupants of The Burrow. Methodically injuries were taken care of and potions were given to help the victims sleep. As well, as exhaustion took them, various Weasley's and Grangers paused to catch a few hours rest themselves. The sun had risen, almost mockingly giving a gloriously bright day to the world when none of the occupants of The Burrow were inclined to feel appreciative of its effort. And currently it was only his father-in-law and Mr. Granger who were still awake. Harry stretched his wings and floated out of Ginny's grasp. She shifted irritatedly as he transformed. He sat down beside her and pulled her head to his lap. _"I'm still here,"_ he soothed, _"Just sleep."_ He glanced up and Arthur smiled painfully at him.

"Alright, son?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really."

Arthur scrubbed his face exhaustedly. "No, it was a bad night."

Harry pushed the images from last night from his mind aside, trying to lock them away, but found it impossible to succeed entirely. "Yeah," he agreed.

"You don't ever completely recover from something like that," Mr. Granger said quietly.

Harry focused on him. The haunted look on the man's face gave something away and Harry instantly knew.

"You've seen people like that before, haven't you sir?"

Hermione's father focused on him. "Yes." He turned and stared out the window.

Harry stared at the man's profile. "How did you get past it? Because all I want to do is hunt them down and kill every last one of them."

He turned back to Harry, pinning him with cold emotionless eyes. "Some of them you do," he said and paused. Harry swallowed. "Am I right?" Mr. Granger asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Good … and horrible."

"Good. It means you're still human and will eventually be able to focus on the good in the world again. It's out there, even if you have trouble seeing it right now. You're part of that. You, you're pretty little wife, Hermione and this strange family we've all become. You focus on that. You watch these people you saved; learn of the amazing acts of kindness, courage and love they displayed while those people held them captive, witness those same attributes of love and courage that occur between them as they begin to recover and you'll begin to recover too. Most important, you never forget the people you killed, were just that. They were people. They were not some faceless, nameless monster you can just end without hurting yourself in the process, because it was in forgetting that the people you and Ginny saved were indeed people, that the ones you two did kill earned their fate."

Harry swiped at the tears on his cheeks. "Thank you, sir."

Mr. Granger smiled kindly at him. "Dave, Harry. I think we're well past misters between us. Besides," he said with a wink, "it's not like it's my daughter you're making moves on, is it?"

"He better hope not," Ginny piped up. She sat up and kissed Harry's cheek before standing and moving to embrace Hermione's father. "Thank you, Dave. I think we both needed that."

He hugged her tightly. "Of course since Arthur and Molly have pretty much adopted Hermione, maybe Emma and I'll do the same with you." He pushed Ginny back, holding her by the shoulders with a decided smirk on his face before looking at Harry. "Harry, you can go back to Mr. Granger."

Harry chuckled. "Yes sir."

Ginny giggled and gave him another squeeze before letting go and going to her father. "Hi, daddy," she said, burrowing into his arms.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her crown. "Ginny-girl," he whispered.

She sighed happily before letting him go and moving to check on George. "How is he?" She brushed her brother's hair from his face and though he remained unresponsive leaned down to kiss his cheek.

Arthur sighed wearily. "I'm not sure. He seems to be resting comfortably right now. I think your mum wants to try and wake him in a few hours." He focused on Harry. "I can't thank you enough, son. Both of you."

"It was Harry, daddy," Ginny said. "He saved him."

"You did too," Harry protested.

Ginny moved to Harry, taking his face in her hands. "No, Harry. You remembered what we are. You thought to give him phoenix tears. You figured out it was fear of our Flame, that It wasn't something outside of us but that It _is_ us, that kept us from controlling It. You did that. Not me. And because you did you made it possible for us to save Fleur and everyone else. You are an amazing, wonderful man, who despite all your protests is every bit the hero the world holds you up to be."

Harry bowed his forehead to hers. _"As long as I'm still just your Harry."_

 _"Don't worry, Love. I know you're not perfect."_

 _"I'm not?"_ he protested with mock surprise.

 _"Close, but you've a few things to work on."_

Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to her crown. "Thanks, Gin." He pulled her tight, tucking her head under his chin. He sighed deeply, before giving voice to the question they both feared. "Where are Bill and Fleur?"

Arthur bowed his head. "They're in mine and Molly's room. We had to sedate Bill after you brought Fleur back."

"Will they be okay?" Ginny whispered.

"I really can't answer that question. She's going to have a long recovery. And Bill, well, he's of course blaming himself for what happened to her."

"What about the bites?" Harry asked.

"What about them?" Arthur asked. Harry could feel Ginny's alarm growing as she realized what he was thinking and Arthur seemed to sense it. "Harry?" he pressed.

Harry closed his eyes painfully, not wanting to voice his concern but knowing he had to. "The man who did that to her … He was a werewolf; Greyback." Harry opened his eyes to see Arthur visibly recoil.

"Dear, God," he whispered. He stood quickly. "I need to speak with Molly." He hadn't taken a step before the door opened and Tonks followed by Remus entered. They scanned the room, stopping on Harry and Ginny.

Something in their continence instantly set Harry on edge. "What?" he asked guardedly.

"Harry," Remus said stepping forward. Harry instinctively backed up. "I – I don't know how to say this," Remus said.

"Don't," Harry said frantically.

"Harry," Tonks tried.

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"Harry, please," Remus begged, tears rolling down his face.

"NO!" There was a flash and Harry was gone.

"Oh hell," Tonks groaned just as a second flash took Ginny away too.

Remus sank to his knees sobbing helplessly. Tonks moved to him, pulling him into her arms she cradled him to her. Silent tears sliding down her face she met Arthur's gaze. "Sirius?" he asked. She nodded. He closed his eyes and sat down heavily. "Oh, Harry, son," he whispered.

Harry Flamed into Grimmauld place and screamed, "SIRIUS!" Racing out of the kitchen he shouted for him again. "SIRIUS!"

"FILTH!" the portrait of Sirius' mum shrieked as he streaked past.

Harry tore up the stairs. "SIRIUS!"

"SHAME OF MY BLOOD!"

Ginny didn't say a word, but dragged her hand across the screeching portrait as she walked past, leaving a trial of flames behind. The portrait screamed and tried to move away from the flames but it took only seconds for them to reach her. Moments later all that was left was the smell of smoke an empty frame and a thin layer of ash on the floor

"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted bursting through the door of his bedroom. He rushed through the room to the private bath and then the closet. "SIRIUS!" He turned around, freezing when his eyes fell on Ginny in the doorway. He shook his head, begging with his eyes for her to somehow save him from the horrible truth. "Please," he whispered.

Ginny's heart broke a thousand times over. Not even twelve hours ago she had begged him to save her brother and he had. But now when he needed the same, there was nothing she could do. His knees buckled, his arms and head hanging limply, and it was everything she could do not to follow him to the floor as his pain coursed through her. Her body burned with Harry's agony as he tipped his head back, every muscle in his body contracting, and wailed his anguish aloud till there was nothing left in him. Black spots formed in her vision as he pitched forward utterly spent from those few seconds of grief and finally, mercifully, she was there, pulling him to her alleviating her distress enough with their contact that she could help him bear his.

"I know," she soothed, as he clutched desperately at her. "I know."

"Why?" he sobbed, "Why him?"

"I'm so sorry, Love." His body shook violently as she rocked him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't leave me," he begged over and over as she tried to shush him.

"I promise. I promise. I promise," she whispered. Repeating it again and again each time he asked till finally he simply clung to her spent and numb. She took him then; retreating to the one place he'd felt safe enough to lose himself in her. It was there she sang; a lament he alone heard. A sound so full of love and wonder for what Sirius had been, for what he had given them both it defied the description of mere words. For hours her song filled him till something changed and he pulled her down to lay with his head on her chest. Silence surrounded them then, bringing its own peace and he finally gave in to the exhaustion.

She fought it longer, raining soft kisses on his crown while stroking his hair over and over. At long last she gave in as well and they slept till long after Charlie had thought to look for them there. Their position changed many times as his and then her need became greater. Back and forth giving the shelter of their embrace before once again accepting shelter from the other. Night came and her father spread a blanket over them and still they dwelled in their dreams; dreams that were little more than the reality of that night. Dreams of quite peace shared with the other. Morning came and they woke to find two covered trays set on the floor near the trap door. They ate silently, and when she found the need for one more swallow of juice, he stopped drinking to give her his. She frowned at him but he just held his glass out. She blushed and he smiled. His eyes never left her as she accepted the glass and finished the little left.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Welcome," he answered. They simply watched each other for a few minutes before he held his arms out. "Come here." She crawled into his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in the back of her neck. "Home," he whispered.

She squeezed his hands tightly, pressing them into her tummy. "Home."

They sat in silence for some time before he ventured, "Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"Someday, if we have a baby boy, do you think we could name him Sirius?"

Ginny turned in his lap wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "I like the names; Sirius Arthur and Ronald James."

Harry considered. "I thought Bill and Charlie were your favorite brothers."

"I have way more brothers than I am ever going to have kids. We'll use Sirius Arthur first; for which I will take credit. Ronald James will be your fault."

"But you came up with both of them," Harry protested. She quirked an eye at him. "Right, Sirius Arthur and Ronald James it is … But I get to name our daughter or daughters if that's the case," he added quickly.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Hermione Grace Molly and Lily Ginevra."

Ginny scowled at him. "Must you curse our daughter with that name?"

"I like the name, Ginevra," he retorted.

She glowered at him but eventually huffed, "Fine."

He leaned in and kissed her nose. "You like it too and you know it."

"Git," she retorted before tucking her head in the crook of his neck. They fell silent for a time but eventually they knew they'd delayed as long as they could. She took a deep breath and let it out. "Come on," she said, patting his hand. "You're thirsty and I drank all the juice."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"Harry," Hermione gasped when he and Ginny stepped into the kitchen. She darted round the table but stilled just before reaching him. He held his arm out and she leapt forward, embracing both he and Ginny tightly. "I'm so sorry," she sniffled. "For both of you."

Harry cradled Hermione's head with his hand, tucking it under his chin. "Thanks," he said and pressed a kiss to her crown.

"Mate," Ron said placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Sis," he said wrapping his other arm around her.

Harry pulled Ron into the embrace too. "We're alright, guys." He thumped Ron's back and pressed another kiss to Hermione's crown before pushing back from them. "Really," he said tugging Ginny in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight to his chest. "We'll be ok. And Sirius, well, it was his time, wasn't it? No matter how it happened, he was going to die when he did. So going like he did, fighting for what he believed in, what was right, well I think he's far happier wherever he is now having done that than if he'd just gone to sleep and never woke up again."

Hermione stared at him seemingly almost unable to wrap her mind around his words. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"We're trying to, Hermione," Ginny answered.

"But how can you just accept that he was supposed to die like that?"

Harry shrugged. "We're living it, Hermione. Either that or this is the most seriously messed up dream anyone has ever had."

"But they killed him," she protested. "If they weren't out there doing …" she trailed off helplessly.

"Hermione," Harry said, "it was his time. That's what I believe. Maybe we're wrong. But for me, for us, accepting this makes it bearable that he's dead."

"But if you accept that then nothing matters, all those people who died the other night would still be dead."

Harry shrugged helplessly. "I don't have all the answers, Hermione. It hurts that Sirius and all those people died the other night. It hurts to think nothing I could have done, even killing Tom, could have saved them. But maybe it isn't so much that we're fighting to save lives in the figurative sense. Maybe it's that we fight to save lives from living in fear of Tom and his sycophants. In a way, that's a life saved, isn't it? If instead of living your days fighting and in fear you go to school or work or whatever it is you do and you come home to people you love and care about without that fear constantly eating away at you?"

"I'm just so angry," Hermione whispered. "And I don't know if I can see it the way you are."

"We're not saying we're not angry, Hermione," Ginny said. "Or that it's easy to think like this. It's hard. It's really hard. And honestly, sometimes we don't manage it. But we're just trying to survive and when we can accept that this is how it is, it makes the pain bearable."

Harry glanced around the kitchen to find more than a few faces contemplating his and Ginny's words but it was Remus he focused on. "Excuse us," he said quietly and pulled Ginny with him to the last of his father's friends. Remus stood as they stepped in front of him. "I'm sorry, Moony," Harry said.

Remus grabbed him, pulling him tight. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yelling at you like that when you had to be hurting at least as badly as I was?"

Remus pushed him back, holding him by the shoulders. "Forget about it, Harry." He glanced at Ginny, letting Harry go to embrace her tightly. "I'm just glad Ginny was able to help you."

Harry smiled slightly. "She's getting good at saving me."

Remus let Ginny go and looped an arm around Tonks' shoulders. "Never underestimate the importance of a good woman."

"Like Ginny would let him," Tonks teased.

Remus chuckled. "No, I don't imagine she will." He paused for a few seconds before going on. "Thank you. For what you said when you came in. I don't know if you're right or not, but I do know everything about Sirius' upbringing should have led him to Voldemort's side. But instead he chose his own path, a harder path. Even when his best friend betrayed him, believed he had joined with Voldemort, it didn't break him. With barely a word he forgave me and it's in people like Sirius the rest of us can find hope for a brighter future. It is possible to break the cycle of violence, hatred and fear. That, is the legacy of Sirius Black."

After that Harry and Ginny moved through the rest of the Weasleys and Grangers exchanging hugs and quiet words. Last they came to Charlie where they lingered; sensing that as difficult as this had been, what was left to come would be even worse.

"So," Harry said in the heavy silence that settled on the occupants of The Burrow's kitchen.

"George is recovering," Molly said. "He's sleeping now, but he's been awake a few times. He can sit up but he's really weak yet. I think it may be some time before he's fully recovered, but I'm hopeful that he'll eventually get there."

Harry nodded, giving Ginny's arm an encouraging squeeze. "Good," he said. Molly flinched with the implied question.

"Sh–she's not dead is she?" Ginny whispered.

"No!" a number of people blurted quickly. Almost instantly the room was uncomfortably silent again.

"Just tell us," Harry said.

"She was hurt bad, Harry."

"We saw, Hermione," Ginny said.

"Or did you forget we're the ones who found her?" Harry asked.

"Of course I know!" Hermione exploded. In the next second she turned into Ron's chest and broke into sobs.

 _"Bloody hell!"_ Harry exclaimed. He and Ginny quickly moved to them wrapping them both in their arms.

"We're sorry, Hermione," Ginny said.

"I – I know," Hermione hiccupped. "It–it's j–just so…" her sobs overwhelmed her and she couldn't go on.

Harry looked around the room. There wasn't a dry face amongst them and while the women all wore a look of haunted horror, the men and maybe Tonks bordered on barely controlled rage.

Remus stepped forward. "You noticed everyone you rescued were women, didn't you?" he asked. Harry and Ginny nodded. "We've been able to identify most of them. So far they're all pure-blood witches who went missing during the first war with Voldemort. That or they were born in those cells.

"Born there?" Ginny whispered.

Remus took a deep breath. "They were being used as breeding stock."

"Breeding stock?" Harry asked, horrified.

"Albus thinks a number of Hogwarts' pure-blood students are those womens' children."

Harry shook his head; trying, somehow through his and Ginny's horror, to think coherently.

Suddenly Charlie drew their attention. "Tell me you got the person who did this to her," he said through clenched teeth. "Tell me he's dead and that it was painful."

"Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Charlie exploded, slamming his fist clean through the wall. "I CAN'T HELP IT!" Just as quickly he sagged, his head coming to rest on the wall. "I can't help it," he whispered. Again the silence settled oppressively. Harry and Ginny exchanged a fearful look.

"Please just tell us," Ginny pleaded.

"What happened to Fleur," Harry said.

Charlie turned to face them. "He raped her," Charlie bit out. Ginny clinched Harry's hand painfully. "And then he carved her uterus out."

Harry shook his head slightly. "W–what?"

"He cut her uterus out after he'd raped her to make sure she didn't get pregnant," Charlie bit out. "And then he did everything else you saw and a dozen other things you can't even imagine." Harry closed his eyes recoiling from the horror he felt from himself but even more so from Ginny "Do you get it?" Charlie asked. "She's a veela; mixed-blood. A half-breed. And even though we're a bunch of blood traitors, she dared to be with a pure-blood so they sterilized her. They disfigured her. She was going to be an example they paraded around once they won. So tell me you got the MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD WHO DID IT TO HER!" His fist slammed down on the table; splintered in two, it crashed to the floor.

"CHARLES WEASLEY!" Arthur shouted.

Charlie slumped to his knees. "I'm sorry." He scrubbed at his face, pressing his fingers into his eyes painfully. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at either of you. I'm just mad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I got him," Harry said quietly.

"He's dead," Ginny said.

"A pile of ash and I didn't do it quickly," Harry went on his voice taking a hard edge. He turned to Ginny.

She met his eyes, hers matching the rage in his. "She knew," they said together. "She went there … We will go there," they finished in a column of Flame.

"Go where?" Ron asked in the silence left by Harry and Ginny's departure. Everyone just looked at each other, shrugging helplessly.

"Azkaban," Hermione whispered. She looked up. "They went after Lucius."

"No," Molly cried.

"Shit!" Tonks exclaimed diving into the floo. "Shit, shit, shit."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

The unexpected commotion occurring within the confines of Azkaban prison had only just penetrated the fog that had settled on Lucius Malfoy's mind. He was stumbling from his bed to the bars of his cell when an eruption of flames burst to life just in front of him. The flames were on him in an instant and in less time than it took to speak his name he was no longer a prisoner of Azkaban. Seconds later he was unceremoniously dropped on hard stone. He landed, half on his shoulder, half on his head leaving him too dazed to really register his broken collarbone. Somewhere in the haze of his mind the thought came that The Master had come for him and his mind cleared a bit. Because months in Azkaban with dementors just outside his cell would not due for the Dark Lord, his first thoughts were to wonder what punishment would befall him. Yes, The Master would wish to mete out his own penance for his failure to procure the prophecy from the Ministry.

Even now, Lucius didn't know how things had gone wrong. Somehow the prophecy had been removed right from under his nose. Worse, that Muggle loving old fool had tricked him and The Master into revealing themselves to the world. No amount of bribery or claim of being imperioused was going to keep him out of prison this time. His only hope lay in the Dark Lord's ultimate victory. And with his personal failures, Lucius knew even that might be less than appealing. As he lay there he gradually became aware of the warm sun on his skin. Which led him to the realization he was naked. Humiliating as that was, it was not surprising. He had witnessed this particular brand of punishment from the Dark Lord more than once. Next to penetrate his senses was the smell of smoke. Not heavy, but constant, not new or fresh either, more of an old smell, the remnants left from a dying fire.

"Get up already."

Lucius frowned. That was not a voice he recognized. He might have been removed from The Master's service for three months now, but certainly no woman he was unaware of had risen in the ranks far enough to be given the 'honor' of meting out his punishment. Unless, he was to be her initiation to the higher ranks. The very thought sent a shudder through his body. He wasn't certain he wished to survive a punishment of that nature. Still, The Master was not appeased by those who groveled. He wished his followers to be strong, to accept punishment for their failures without begging for mercy but instead the promise to do better. The Malfoy pride flared. This was not his fault. It was that old fool, the Potter brat and the Weasley chit who had brought this on him, daring to assault their betters. His nostrils flared as his hatred and anger spiked. He would do better.

Starting with them.

"Come now Lucius," she taunted, "Surely the noble Malfoy scion has a few last words to say." Lucius found himself roughly yanked by his hair to his knees where a number of spells restored clearness to his vision and banished the last cobwebs from his mind. He remained there, petrified in place, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. She stayed just beyond the range of his peripheral vision as she whispered in his ear. "Don't you recognize it?" Of course he couldn't speak and it took a minute to start placing and recognizing various landmarks. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she gushed.

RAGE.

He could process nothing but blind rage. His heart hammered in his chest and his blood pounded in his veins. No matter what punishment he was forced to endure he would survive it for no other purpose than to see this woman beg for death at his feet.

"I did it you know," she said. "All of it; your home, your wife," she paused and stepped in front of him, "your son. They're all gone and I did all of it." His eyes bulged as he shook, or would have if he'd not been petrified, with impotent fury, straining to break the bonds holding him. "It's rather poetic, really, how it all ends for the Malfoys and their supposed superiority. I mean if you were even half as powerful as any of my family or Harry, or even, God forbid, Hermione, you'd have managed to break out of those constraints." She smiled, taunting him. "That's right the filthy little mudblood whore can do wandless magic."

Flames raced from her hand up her arm around her shoulders down her other arm to her hand where they formed into a ball that she held in her palm. Absently she closed her hand and the flames died. "Mind, it's rather difficult for her, but the little bits I've seen her manage leave me convinced if she had just seen and heard what you have, I would be knocked flat on my ass by now." She stopped and just watched him. And then the ultimate mockery, she turned her back on him. "Do you want to know what the prophecy said?" she asked carelessly. Of course he couldn't answer but she went on anyway.

 **"The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach … The first, born of those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… The second, borne by the seventh child as the seventh child, born the first in seven times seven generations … And the Dark Lord will mark and bind them as equal, but they will have power he knows not … And both must die at his hand or he theirs for they cannot live while the Dark Lord draws breath nor he them … The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approach."**

She turned around again, squatting down so they were eye level. "So you see, my dear Lucius, it's really all your fault. You gave me the diary, allowed me to be marked and now Harry and I will destroy your Master. Lucius' heart nearly burst with hatred as Harry stepped out from behind him and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But not till we've destroyed you," she went on. Flames engulfed the two and when they subsided a black phoenix floated in the air above her. She stood tall, looking down on him. "Lucius Malfoy, for crimes you have committed against the women and children we freed from your dungeons, in the name of Death himself we sentence you to death by execution. This sentence is to be carried out immediately and with all haste possible. Before Lucius could blink the black phoenix, or was it Harry Potter who was a phoenix, he didn't know, had swooped down and grabbed his broken shoulder in its talons. They shot into the air, rising higher and higher till the redheaded little bitch was but a speck thousands of feet below. And then, he was falling, tumbling, twisting with the ground rushing up to meet him.

Harry Flamed to Ginny's side, watching dispassionately as Lucius hit, bounced and didn't move. He stepped forward and rolled the broken body over with his foot. "And that ends it," he said as flames quickly consumed the body. He turned to Ginny who raised a brow at him. "The last thing I want is Tom turning that bastard into an inferi."

She held out her hand. He took it and they Flamed back to The Burrow.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

"Harry, Ginny," Dumbledore said from his seat at the table. A quick glance found Remus and Tonks, the Grangers, Hermione, Ginny's parents and all her brother brothers minus Bill and Percy.

"What do you want?" Ginny demanded.

"This must stop."

"It will when Tom is dead," Harry said.

"And who appointed you executioner?"

Ginny shifted in front of Harry. His arms went around her waist pulling her tightly to his chest. "Death," they said together.

"This is wrong."

"But you have no problem pointing us at Tom and pulling the trigger?" Harry demanded.

"It is not the same."

"It's no different!" Ginny retorted. "Lucius' crimes were no less atrocious or numerous than Tom's."

"Lucius was in prison for his crimes. He was paying his debts to society. You took him and murdered him!"

In the thundering silence that followed Dumbledore's accusation Harry quietly said, "You are unbelievable."

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked.

"Even from before Ginny and I were born you have pushed, prodded, manipulated and, when it suited you, done nothing at all. All in an attempt to fashion us into a weapon, that when the time came you could point at Tom and pull the trigger. Well congratulations, Headmaster, you got your weapon. Only your weapon has a mind of its own and it's view of morally acceptable actions is different from yours. Lucius Malfoy was a thug, a rapist a murderer and a whole host of other names too numerous to catalogue. Between you me and the wall we all know he should have been executed or sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss years ago. His fate was beyond earned and was delivered with far more mercy than he deserved."

"Harry you cannot—"

"HE WAS GUILTY!" Harry shouted over him. He waited a second before going on in the silence that followed. "And we executed him … Just like you should have seen done to Tom when he murdered Myrtle all those years ago."

"There was no proof!"

"But you had your suspicions, didn't you," Harry retorted. "And your position, you've certainly abused it in regards to Ginny and I enough. You could have forced the issue then; had him questioned under Veritaserum. But you didn't. No, you just hoped you were wrong and everything would turn out fine. And it all leads to here. Two wars, thousands of deaths, countless crimes all because _you_ refused to do what you should have. Well we won't. Lucius earned his sentence. Tom will get his. The rest of his sycophants, if they lay down their wands, confess their crimes and quietly accept life in Azkaban, we'll let them be. If not, Ginny and I will send them after their bloody damn master and when the two of us stand in Death's judgment we'll do so with clear consciouses."

Dumbledore held Harry's and Ginny's gaze. "Will you?"

"Yes," they answered together.

Dumbledore pressed his lips together tightly. _"You two are not the only children of prophecy in the room,"_ he said _. "I fought and killed my own Dark Lord and know the road you travel. I warn you, take care you do not become what it is you fight."_

"Just get out," Ginny said.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"No, mum," Ginny cut her off. "We're finished with him."

Harry remained focused on Dumbledore. "I told you once you were nothing more than an ally of convenience."

"Harry, Ginny, please," Dumbledore pleaded.

"No," Harry cut him off. "No more of your lies and manipulation. You have your weapon. Unless you're here to tell us all the Horcruxes have been found and destroyed and it's time to go after Tom we have nothing more to discuss."

Hermione's father broke the silence that followed. Moving to stand behind Harry and Ginny he said, "For the time being, I think it best for you to do as they ask, Albus," he said.

Dumbledore gave a slight nod before standing. "Perhaps you are right," he said. He glanced around the room, taking in the various shocked faces before he settled on Arthur. "If you have need of me," he said.

"I'll contact you," Arthur answered. Without another word, Dumbledore stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a rush of green flames.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: I think it is safe to say Harry's and Ginny's relationship with Dumbledore is irreparably broken. Also, is it bad that I feel good about killing off an imaginary family?

Also, I feel I made a number of mistakes in this story. I went ahead with it because it was too far along to change. Basically, I was lazy. I'll confess and explain them at the very end. But after a number of discussions with a dedicated reader there is one I feel should probably be admitted to here and now. I have probably over estimated the influence that Dumbledore could have exerted to have had Tom brought to justice for killing Myrtle. Tom wanted to stay at Hogwarts for the summer after this murder. So as best I can figure, it was during his sixth year. I've been able to figure the timeline and it is not till Tom's seventh and final year at Hogwarts in 1945 that Dumbledore defeats Grindelwald. The truth is, he probably didn't have the authority or political capitol to see a boy the rest of the Wizarding world was quite enamored with brought to justice. He would have been going against the opinions of every staff member and the headmaster in regards to Tom. Perhaps he might have had Slughorn on his side as it is possible Tom has already spoken to him about Horcruxes. But even if he had already had the conversation, what we know of Slughorn is that he is basically a coward and wouldn't stick his neck out. Anyways, hopefully that will appease my friend some in regards to these facts. You know who you are. Wink. Wink.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	11. Ch 11: Do You Love Him?

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter XI**

 **Do You Love Him?**

* * *

Former Department of Magical Law Enforcement head Amelia Bones sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. "Just five minutes," she told herself.

Dumbledore had been right. He'd come to her months ago; when, after Voldemort revealed himself and beyond all reason it became apparent Fudge wasn't going to be removed as Minister. It hadn't taken much for him to convince her that Fudge and his Ministry were doomed. They'd come up with a contingency plan. She, Dumbledore, the wraiths of Helga Huffelpuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and a handful of her most trusted confidents had secretly set up a new building in Hogsmeade to house the Ministry. Each and every one of them was beyond exhausted.

But they'd done it.

Within minutes of the attack beginning, ten's upon thousands of books, files, artifacts and everything else needed to run the government had moved from London to the secret Hogsmeade location. To be certain they'd lost much, including the reason why the ministry had been located in London to begin with. But the loss of the most studied, yet least understood, cavern in the world had to be accepted when the government of the people continued to function the next day. They would just have to content themselves with having taken every record, every bit of parchment - even if there was nothing but a single sentence recorded on it - relating to the study of the cavern. The only thing left to Voldemort were those traitors within the Department of Mysteries who had studied the cavern. And, if Dumbledore were to be believed, Voldemort would care nothing for the knowledge in their heads.

A small smile creased her lips. She'd done it. She'd orchestrated one of the greatest strategic retreats in the history of warfare. Her smile slipped. It would only be remembered that way if she eventually retook the Ministry from Voldemort and his followers. If she didn't, well, then she didn't envision the history books would mention her at all.

A knock on her door roused her from her thoughts. "Coming," she called gathering her notes. It was time to begin retaking what they had lost.

* * *

Remus Lupin made his way down the main road of Hogsmeade village with Tonks on his arm. What he saw astounded him. Never in his imaginings could he have envisioned this being the result of the annexation of the village and huge swaths of the surrounding lands by the Wraiths of Hogwarts into what amounted to a new nation. For better or worse a call to arms had gone out and the allies of Hogwarts had been answering ever since. Of course the safety of living within the expanded wards of the school swayed many peoples' decisions. Nor did it hurt the cause for people to look up and see the mighty school so many of them had attended standing sentinel in the mountains. Add in the perceived umbrella of Albus Dumbledore watching over you and it was just too enticing for people to pass up.

But more than that was the advertising of a new age. Hogwarts, the Wraiths, Dumbledore, they promised an erasing of the lines between muggle-born, half-blood and pure-blood. All were equal here. No longer would your family name be the most important factor in determining what you might do with your life. No longer would a muggle-born or half-blood need to be twice the wizard or witch a pure-blood was to compete with them for work or anything else. No longer could a crime be committed and the perpetrator hide behind their pure-blood status. It mattered not if they were of a dark leaning family such as the Malfoys, Notts, Parkinsons and their ilk or if you traced their roots to names like Potter, Longbottom, Diggory or Weasley. Here, blood status meant nothing.

While none of the old Light families had left their ancestral homes, thousands of others had. Every day saw the completion of another handful of new homes. New business opened daily; many of the anchors of Diagon Alley had hedged their bets by opening second locations within the village. With the fall of the ministry those same business had closed their Diagon Alley locations, set wards on them and resigned themselves to praying something might be left when the war was over. Most simply accepted that even if they prevailed in the war, Diagon Alley might never fully regain its place as wizarding Britain's premier business location.

Remus couldn't help feeling overwhelmed by it as he and Tonks took up a place on the edge of the town square and waited. The wards should have made it impossible for Voldemort to place people in the crowd but that didn't mean precautions shouldn't be taken. No, the Order and aurors were out in full force in anticipation of Amelia's speech. Today the Ministry, much like the phoenix, would rise from the ashes. Purged of its traitorous elements it too would add its voice to those who opposed Voldemort. Win or lose a new age was dawning and with it, the factions were massing.

* * *

While he waited for Amelia Bones to take the stage, First Director Granack gazed across the square at Gringotts Hogsmeade building. Twice already, as the village grew, he had ordered the branch be expanded to accommodate the growth. And with the fall of the Ministry in London he knew a third expansion was imminent. The costs were not insignificant. Both here and in London extensive new wards had been added to the building and vaults. Still, it was far cheaper than the alternative of losing the London branch and its holdings to the Dark Lord and his followers. The Goblin nation did, after all, guarantee the funds in its vaults. And the thought of having to make good on the loss of some of those fortunes was not comforting. No, they had allowed far too much wealth to be accumulated in that one location. In reality this was a blessing in disguise. Just considering the loss of the Potter or Black fortunes alone was enough to make him break out in a cold sweat. Thankfully that was now a much lesser concern.

He'd been taken by surprise when, months ago, Lord Sirius Black had initiated the process of transferring the Potter and Black fortunes to the Hogsmeade branch. A fact that seemed ominously prescient now that Lord Black had been confirmed dead. Already he had papers on his desk from Lord Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, contesting his will. Fortunately for him the will or rather wills were iron clad; bound with irrefutable blood magic. Sirius' mother had never officially disowned him. Nor had she changed her husband's will. Sirius was the rightful Black heir. No, as the Malfoys had ranted for the twelve years Sirius had spent in Azkaban, Belatirx and her husband could do now. The will would stand. In two days he would meet with Lord Black's heir. A few signatures and drops of blood later and the Potter fortune would nearly double. Overnight a boy of not even sixteen and his even younger mate would become the world's richest couple; Magical or Muggle. The fortune was so vast, even when adjusted for inflation, it made them the richest people in recorded history. It simply boggled the mind.

* * *

Molly Weasley stared out the window of her kitchen at the two magical tents now pitched in her back garden. The first still housed the Grangers and one young girl she strongly suspected would become a permanent member of the family. The second tent, her heart broke every time she looked at it. What those poor women and girls had been forced to endure she just couldn't accept. She'd known Voldemort and his follower were killers. She'd known their crimes were sometimes far worse than simple murder. But it had all been abstract to her. She'd not seen the scars, physical or mental, torture left on its victims. Rape, torture, disfigurement, the lists went on and on. And seeing it first hand, she was consumed with guilt. Before Ginny's first year she'd always urged Arthur to find some form of peace with Lucius. The feud between them had always seemed so petty. But the diary had changed all that for her. It had suddenly been very easy to believe her husband when he said Lucius was far more evil and dangerous than anyone could imagine. But there'd been no proof and they'd not even been able to bring even an accusation against him for what he'd done to Ginny. Even when the man had made it plainly evident that he knew, they knew, what he had done; they'd been powerless. Their daughter had been targeted because Arthur had dared to author a small piece of pro Muggle and half-blood legislation. She should have known then that there had to be others he had sought revenge against. She should have known the crimes would be brutal, savage. Even, dare she say it, inhuman? Perhaps she had known and had just managed to put it out of her mind. Now though, now it was impossible.

And Arthur was gone again. As badly as she needed to feel his arms around her, others needed him more. He along with her old friend Amelia Bones had been instrumental in the relocation of the Ministry. It had required months straight of twelve, fourteen and even sixteen hour work days. She couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a day off. He came home to find her in bed and left in the morning before she climbed from it. Never once did he complain. He was a rock she clung to. She swiped at her cheeks and silently renewed the vow she'd made to herself when Bill had cast the Fidelius on The Burrow. Being a prisoner in her own home had been difficult. She'd been outside the wards three times since becoming her family's secret keeper. But all she had to do was look at that second tent to know the repercussions of failing in her role. As long as she stayed within the charm's area Arthur never need fear coming home to find Voldemort and his followers had found his home and family. Right now, their family, the people Harry and Ginny had rescued from Malfoy Manor, they were untouchable and she intended to keep them that way.

"Mum?"

Molly quickly wiped at her eyes before turning. "What is it, Ron?"

Instead of answering he crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her. "It'll be alright," he soothed. She couldn't help it, as she broke down and cried.

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry turned. "Hey," he answered before turning back to look out over the property.

Hermione climbed out the window and joined him on the roof. "What are you doing out here?"

"Sitting."

She started to get up. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone."

Harry caught her hand. "No, I'm sorry, Hermione. Please stay." She hesitated but he tugged her hand and she quietly settled next to him; laying her head on his shoulder when he wrapped his arm around her. "Alright then?" he asked.

She nodded. She'd seen so little of him and it just felt wrong. After everything they'd been through together, they were a part of each other. "I just miss you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah." They sat in silence, watching the comings and goings for a while before he asked, "How is she?"

"Saraphina?"

"Yeah."

"She's only two," Hermione whispered.

Harry closed his eyes painfully. She was the youngest of the women and children he and Ginny had rescued. Her whole life had been spent in the cells beneath Malfoy Manor. The crimes she had suffered, it made his life with the Dursley's seem a paradise. She too was an orphan. According to one of the other women they'd rescued, the girl's mother had died a few months ago. Upon being brought to The Burrow Saraphina had taken one look at Hermione, cried, "MUMMY!" and thrown herself into his best friend's arms. The only time she let Hermione out of her sight was when she was sleeping. "I know," he whispered back. They fell silent for quite some time before Hermione spoke again.

"You killed them, right?" she asked.

"The Malfoys will never hurt anyone ever again," Harry said.

"And the others. You killed everyone you found there, right?"

"Yes."

It was another moment before Hermione responded. "Good."

* * *

Ginny watched as her eldest brother slipped out of Fleur's room. "I love you," he said softly. He waited, but there was no response. "I'll check on you in a bit," he said and closed the door with a soft click. His whole body sagged and he leaned his head against the door. "I don't care that you can't have children," he whispered. Ginny backed into her room, slipping silently behind the door as Bill moved past and then down the stairs. She waited till she heard him opening the door and quickly moved to her window where she soon saw him striding towards their father's shed. She took a deep breath and in a few strides found her hand on the door of Fleur's room. Quietly she turned the handle and eased her way into the room.

"Please, William, just leave."

"I'm not Bill." Fleur didn't move from where she was curled on her side in the bed facing the wall.

"You 'ave come to tell me to stop pus'ing 'im away, yes?"

"Well, since you aren't beating around the bush, I won't either. Yes. I'd like you to stop hurting him."

With great difficulty Fleur pushed herself up and turned to face her. "Look at me," she demanded.

"I am."

"I am 'idious."

"I only see the woman my brother loves."

"Zee curses on zee blades cannot be countered. I cannot bear 'im children. My face is a mass of scars zat will never fade. My breasts, I will never 'ave zee woman's figure again. I cannot even give 'im my virginity because zat bastard stole et! Even if I could 'ho in zier right mind would want to be wiz moi? No. 'E is better off wizout me and zee sooner 'e realizes zat zee better!"

Ginny took a deep breath before responding. "I suppose there are differences, but you aren't the only one in the room who was raped, Fleur." Fleur glowered at her. "A rapist can't take your virginity."

"What does et matter?" she demanded. "I can give 'im notzing."

"You can give him your heart!"

"Bah! You know notzing!"

"Don't I?" Ginny demanded.

"No."

"Then tell me why you fell in love with him in the first place."

Fleur cocked her head. "I do not understand your meaning."

"I think you do," Ginny countered.

"No, I do not."

"I watched you Fleur; the year you were at Hogwarts. You flaunted your beauty and despised every boy who fell under you veela spell. You think I didn't notice your reaction to Harry? You were no different than I was. You knew when he was around. Merlin, I hated you and your damn veela magic. Every time you turned it on and he didn't so much as blink I gleefully reveled in your failure. You might have firmly entrenched Harry as your brother now, but do us both a favor and don't pretend you wouldn't have happily attended the ball with him if he'd asked you. So I'll ask you again, why did you fall in love with my brother in the first place?"

Fleur stared at Ginny for the longest time before whispering, "Because my veela spell held no sway over 'im."

"So why do you think it's keeping him now?"

"But." Confused, she shook her head.

"But what?" Ginny asked.

"I have notzing to offer 'im."

"You have everything he wants."

"Non. Once zis," she waved her hand up and down her body, "settles in 'is mind. Once 'e stops seeing moi as I was and instead sees moi as I am, 'e will change 'is mind. It is better for us botz zis way."

Ginny glanced to the desk and the delicate vase with two roses; one red, the other yellow in it. "Love and faith," she said. "Looks to me he's already settled you in his mind." Fleur frowned. "Isn't that what yellow means; that he's asking you to have faith in him?"

Fleur stared at the flowers, blinking rapidly. "I," she began and faltered.

"Do you love him?" Ginny pressed.

Fleur buried her face in her hands. "Stop, please," she pleaded.

Ginny moved to her. Taking the older woman's hands in hers she pulled them away and raised her face. "Do you love him?" she pressed.

A tear slipped down Fleur's cheek. "Yes," she whispered.

"Then please stop hurting him." A cautious knock on the door interrupted them.

"Fleur?" Bill called softly. She glanced to the door then back up at Ginny.

"Please," Ginny asked again before Flaming away.

The door cracked open. "Fleur?"

Fleur took a steadying breath. "Come in," she said softly. He pushed the door open, his eyes widening on seeing her.

"You're up," he said.

She met his eyes for a moment before holding out her hand. "Will you 'elp me to zee toilet?" He was at her side in an instant.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Just a lot of struggling to understand how the world keeps going on.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	12. Ch 12: And I Wanted Babies

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

Just a brief mention, i've changed the effects of Wolfsbane for the story. It still leaves the werewolf calm and mostly docile with some ability to tell whom it's friends were, but does not retain the full mental capacity of it's human self.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter XII**

 **And I Wanted Babies**

* * *

Harry lay on his back in the quidditch paddock with Ginny's head in his lap. His birthday was tomorrow. Hers followed in just eleven days. Their brooms lay discarded at their sides creating the very picture of young love at it's finest. Unfortunately, this was one of the times you would find your eyes deceived you of the truth. The images and events of the last five days were a kaleidoscope of horrors a lifetime of trying would fail to purge. Maybe after tonight they might be able to begin putting it past them. Maybe tomorrow morning something brighter than the sun would shine. First though they had to survive the night and the Proxigean Moon, the closest full moon of the year. Worse, it was the second full moon of the month; the Blue Moon. Or as the muggles once called it, and magical folk still did, the Betrayer Moon.

Wolfsbane potion was poison to anyone not infected with the virus. Fleur had been bitten but Greyback hadn't been a werewolf at the time. No one knew what that meant for her. No one could say if the signs she, like Remus, was exhibiting were just fear of the unknown or if, when the moon rose tonight, she would transform as well. They only knew that if she did transform it would be without the potion. Her mind would not be her own and no one; not Bill, her parents or even her beloved sister, Gabrielle, would be safe from her attacking them.

Bill had argued it would be enough to restrain her by strapping her down on her bed. She, or course, refused. With everything she was currently suffering Fleur flat out refused to risk adding what she might do to someone while transformed if she broke free from her restraints to her conscious. Bill and Charlie had nearly come to blows when Charlie had dug an old rabbit coop from their father's shed and begun enlarging it. Fleur had intervened and once the coop had been deemed large enough the rickety old wood had been transfigured to steel bars. The wire mesh had become chain-link fence. The latch and hinges on the door were reinforced a half dozen times over. The lock, Harry was fairly certain even a mountain troll couldn't break it.

But Fleur's plight, dark as it was, offered them their only hope for the night. Harry closed his eyes and pressed his palms into them. Was it really just a few months ago that it had all seemed so brilliant? He and Ginny, Dumbledore, the Wraiths, they'd all been so pleased with themselves. Spirit the prophecy away right out from under Lucius' and Tom's noses, trick Tom into the open, depose Fudge and Umbridge in one fell swoop. They'd even rid themselves of Snape …

If they had only known.

If they had only known of the women locked away beneath Malfoy Manor. The women whose only value to their captors was their blood status. They were pure-bloods and that made them valuable as breeding stock. The bastards had branded them like they were cattle. But the fact remained that breeding stock needed a certain level of health to serve its purpose. And because of that they had been spared the level of atrocities perpetrated against Fleur.

Until that night.

Someone had to pay. And, lucky for him, Lucius had landed himself in Azkaban. Draco was out of reach at Hogwarts. Narcissa, tempting as it was to kill her, or better yet have Greyback impregnate her as punishment for Lucius' failure, was too valuable in her own right. No, something else was needed, and what better than Lucius' little breeding project? Tom had punished _Lucius_ by giving the women in the breading project to Greyback. Even Saraphina carried the curse, given to her by her own mother. She had taken her own life upon learning what she had done.

Even with the wolfsbane potion the transformation was painful and frightening; especially to a toddler. Who, even if she didn't understand what was happening to her, _knew_ it was coming. The poor thing had spent the whole day clinging to Hermione, crying, "No. No. No." Hermione was beside herself. Sick with anger. Sick from having cried more tears than should be possible. Sick because tonight they would lock a two year old in a cage to suffer alone. But what could they do …? Nothing.

Ginny rolled in his lap, burying her face in his chest she crushed him to her and just held on. Harry fiercely returned her embrace. He didn't know how, but maybe the morning would truly bring a new dawn. It was all he could hope for.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Twilight saw Harry torn over what to do. Bill was white as a ghost. Hermione was worse. His best friend was simply gutted as Saraphina clung to her and cried while the sun moved lower. Remus set his mug aside and stood. "I'm afraid it's time."

Bill's mug shattered in his hand and Hermione broke into tears, clutching Saraphina tightly while her mother and father tried to comfort her and urge her to get up. Harry glanced at Fleur. "Go with 'ermione," she said.

Ginny moved to Fleur and embraced her, kissing her on each cheek before whispering in her ear. "This doesn't matter." She pushed back to look in her eyes. "He won't look at you any differently than Tonks does Remus."

Fleur only smiled painfully in return before turning to Harry. He also embraced her and kissed her on each cheek. "No matter what, I will always consider you my sister."

Her smile brightened slightly and she reached to cup his cheek. "You seem to 'ave acquired many sisters zis summer, little brother." She returned his gesture and kissed him on both cheeks. "Go now. I 'ave William and zee ozers."

Harry reached up and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. "See you," he said before dropping her hand and allowing Ginny to lead him away. Outside, trailed by Harry, Ginny, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and the women from Malfoy Manor; Remus and Tonks led the way to the front garden where a large pen had been erected and divided into individual cells.

Remus sighed deeply before squaring his shoulders. He gave Tonks a quick kiss before stepping into one of the cages. The women followed quickly along, each staring silently as the door of their cage was closed and then locked. Some, like Remus, quietly settled down to await the inevitable while others paced back and forth the few steps their cage would allow.

Hermione stepped into the last cage with Saraphina's face buried in her neck. "No, no, no," the little girl whimpered.

"Hermione," Mrs. Granger urged gently.

Hermione shrugged away from her. "I'm staying."

"No you're not," Mr. Granger said.

"It's too dangerous, Hermione," Ron said.

"You have to let her go, Hermione," Remus said. "Even if the potion works perfectly she could still bite you."

"I don't care!" She turned on the others cradling the girl protectively. "I'm the only one she trusts and you want me to just set her down and walk away from her."

"Hermione, please," Professor McGonagall said gently.

"I won't! I won't do it!" Hermione cried backing away. Her fall into hysteria halted suddenly when Ron pulled his wand and pointed it at her. She focused on the wand before lifting her eyes to his. She raised her chin. "I will never forgive you."

Ron let the breath he was holding out slowly. "I'll never forgive myself if I don't."

Before he could act Harry Flamed directly behind Hermione while Ginny appeared in front of her. "We're sorry," they said as he stunned her. Harry caught her while Ginny plucked a now screaming Saraphina from her. She set the girl down, cast a sedation spell on her and in seconds everyone was out of the cell, the gate was closed and locked and Hermione was coming to.

"You bastard!" she shrieked, shrugging out of Harry's arms. He didn't even try to avoid her fist as she slugged him square in the eye.

Ron grabbed her before she could hit him again. "Hermione!"

She fought him as he tried pinning her arms between them, striking at his chest and shoulders. "LET ME GO, RONALD WEASLEY!" Her strength quickly faded and her face was soon buried in his chest while he cradled her head with his hand.

"Shush," he soothed as she sobbed in his arms. Her mother stepped beside them, wrapped her arms around Hermione, and joined Ron in trying to console her daughter.

Harry shook the cobwebs from his brain and started towards them but Ginny stopped him. _"Let her be,"_ she said.

 _"But."_

 _"She's still mad, Love. Let her come to you."_

Harry was about to protest further but just then the moon slipped above the horizon bringing with it the anguished cries of near two-dozen people transforming into werewolves. Hermione sobbed harder, sinking to the ground, bringing Ron and her mother with her as they tried to comfort her. It lasted only minutes before the transformations were complete leaving the rest with nothing to do but watch as the werewolves sniffed around curiously. There were a few half hearted growls here and there but between not actually being able to get at each other and the sedatives in the wolfsbane potion they very quickly lost interest in each other and began to settle down and go to sleep. Remus was the last to settle, squatting on his haunches with his eyes locked on Tonks.

She smiled and stepped forward. "Hey, wolfie," she said softly. He whimpered and she stepped to the pen, pressing her hand flat to the fencing.

"Tonks," Kingsley warned.

"Mind your own business," she retorted.

"You are my business, Auror."

Tonks held her hand out, just touching the fencing. "Pretty sure I'm off the clock, Kings'," she said. Hesitantly Remus shuffled to her. She pulled her hand back as he moved closer and pressed his nose hard into the gaps in the fencing. The small square opening functioned almost as a muzzle but Tonks still pulled her hand back just to the point where it would be impossible for him to actually bite her. He inhaled deeply before looking up and whining at her. "That's right," she soothed. He whimpered. "Yes, you know me." He pressed against the fence, trying to reach her. "Come on and lay down for me now." Remus whined. "I'll stay right here." The others gasped as his tongue darted out to lick her palm before he slowly settled back.

"Good lord, Nymphadora," Professor McGonagall chastised her, "what if you had a cut on your hand?"

Tonks ignored her. "That's my, wolfie. Just lay down now." Remus whined again and settled down on the ground with his nose pressed between the fencing. Tonks sat down and settled in. "I swear, Love," she whispered, "someday, I'll find a cure." Ever so softly she began stroking one finger across the top of his nose. Remus sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why me," Kingsley muttered, shaking his head.

Hermione shrugged out of her mother's and Ron's grasp and moved to Saraphina's cell. "Hermione!" her father snapped, grabbing her.

"NO!" she shouted, turning on him. Tonks jerked her hand away as Remus and a number of the other werewolves picked their heads up. "Look at him," Hermione pointed at Remus and Tonks. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Nothing except the fence between them!"

Hermione snatched her arm from his. "She needs me!"

"Young lady," he warned.

"David," Mrs. Granger said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Let her be."

"Are you crazy?" he rounded on her.

"I am a mother," she said. She smiled at Hermione. "And, I think now, a grandmother."

Mr. Granger shook his head. "W–what?"

"She's sixteen, dear; turns seventeen in little more than a month and you are trying to keep her from her daughter."

Mr. Granger stared at her before suddenly scrubbing at his face. "Bloody hell."

 _"Understatement of the century,"_ Harry said.

 _"You don't say,"_ Ginny agreed.

"Go on, Hermione," her mother urged.

Without so much as a glance at anyone else Hermione turned and moved to the fence. Saraphina was already against it, her nose pushed so hard into the links she was bleeding. Tonks stood and followed her. Remus whined. "Just lay down again," she soothed. "I'll be back soon."

"Sara," Hermione said gently. The tiny werewolf whined pitifully and pressed harder against the fencing. "That's my sweet girl," Hermione soothed, sinking to her knees. Saraphina sniffed deeply as Hermione held her hand out, whining her need again. "Shush," Hermione cooed softly. "Just lay down now." Like Remus, Saraphina settled to the ground with her nose pushing through the bottom links of the fencing. Hermione gently stroked her finger across the top of the girl's muzzle. "I'm here," she soothed. "I'm here." She started to slip her hand through the fence to stroke the girl's head but Tonks caught her wrist and pulled it back.

"Don't be stupid," she chastised.

"But she's harmless," Hermione protested.

"Harry, come here," Tonks said. Harry did as she asked and had no more than stepped next to Hermione when Saraphina's nose twitched. In a blink she was up and had launched herself into the fence snarling viciously at him.

"Bloody Hell!" Harry yelped stumbling back.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped, falling back on her bum.

Saraphina's agitation roused all the other werewolves, with many of them beginning to growl softly. Remus stood and started pawing at the ground, a deep rumble emanating from his throat.

"Go away, Harry," Tonks said. "You and Ginny go check Fleur."

"What did I do?" he asked.

"She remembers you attacked her," Tonks answered. "Now get out of here."

"But she wasn't doing anything before," Ginny protested.

"You were downwind. Now get out of here so we can calm her down before she upsets the others too much."

"Oh," they both answered. Saraphina lunged at the fence again.

"Would you get going already!"

"Right, sorry," they said and beat a hasty retreat.

Tonks focused on Hermione. "You love her. I get it; believe me, I do. But you need to understand she is never harmless. Even with the potion she can turn on a knut and if her agitation is pushed too far it'll be like she didn't even take it." She took Hermione by the shoulders. "You've got to understand, those fangs break your skin and next month you'll be in a cage with her."

Hermione swallowed and wiped the tears from her face. "I didn't know."

"Now you do, so don't forget it."

"I won't."

"Don't, because if you fuck up and get yourself bit you're going to make it a whole lot harder to be the mother she needs."

"I won't."

"Good, now see if you can get her to lay down again." She looked up at the others watching fearfully. "And once you do try and get her to accept Ron and your parents being near."

"Right," Hermione said with determination and focused on Saraphina again. "Shush, sweet girl," she soothed.

* * *

"Fleur," Bill pleaded, "if you were going to change you would have already."

"William, I swear if you open zat door you will wish I was only a werewolf."

"Going well here, I see," Ginny observed.

"Deal with 'im Ginevra. I 'ave not zee patience."

"I thought you were with Hermione," Bill said, momentarily distracted.

"We're not welcome over there right now," Harry answered. "Something to do with stunning Hermione."

"You did what?" Molly gasped.

"She wasn't going to put Saraphina down," Ginny said.

"Went full blown mama dragon on us, insisting she'd stay in the pen with her," Harry said.

"Harry stunned her so Ron didn't have to," Ginny said.

Charlie grabbed Harry's chin, tipping his head to the light from his wand. "Nice shiner. She give that to you?"

"Girl packs a punch," Harry answered.

Charlie chuckled. "Gotta admit, I like a girl with fire in her."

Harry winked at Ginny. "I couldn't agree more."

Ginny leaned into his side. "Suck up."

Harry kissed her crown. "I try," he said before focusing on Fleur. "All joking aside I'm really glad to see you're fine."

"The night is not over yet," she said.

"Fleur," Bill sighed.

"I am not coming out, William. And if you open zat gate I swear you will live to regret it."

"Fleur," Molly tried, "is this really necessary?"

"YES!" she snarled taking an aggressive step towards her before stopping herself. She backed away staring at the ground and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"Fleur," Bill said gently.

When she looked up her eyes were stricken. "Now do you believe me when I say I am not myself?" she whispered.

"I—" he started.

"All day I 'ave been telling you and telling you but you would not listen. Yes I am frightened. Yes I am angry. But zis, es somezing else."

"You are still you."

She shook her head. "Non. My blood … et es on fire. I – I want …" She locked eyes with him. "I _want_ you, William."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley squeaked.

"'ere, now. I do not even care zat otzers would see."

"Erm," Bill managed.

"And we 'ave not been togetzer even once," she whispered. A tear slid down her cheek. With surprising quickness she grabbed a stone from the ground and threw it. "Zat animal stole what should 'ave been yours!" Behind them a window shattered and Fleur collapsed to the ground. "And I wanted babies," she sobbed. "I wanted your babies."

"Bugger this," Bill growled. A flick of his wand and the gate was ripped aside. She tried to scramble away from him but he was too fast and too strong and when his arms went around her she buried her face in his chest and wept.

Ginny turned into Harry, crying silently on his shoulder while he stared helplessly as Bill tried to comfort Fleur. On either side of him Molly and Charlie stood equally helpless for a way to ease Fleur's pain. No punishment could give her back what had been taken and not even the deaths' of her attackers seemed enough payment for what they had stolen."

 _"We have to end this,"_ Ginny said.

 _"We will, Gin,"_ Harry assured her. _"We will."_

* * *

Eventually the moon dropped lower in the sky, falling below the horizon a few hours before the sun rose bright and warm on the morning. Twenty-one exhausted werewolves had shuffled from their cages back to their tent while one had been carried to her mother's bed to sleep off the aftereffects of their transformation and the Wolfsbane potion. Bill had long since taken Fleur up to her room, leaving the rest of the Burrow's exhausted occupants to pass out wherever they could find a spot. Harry and Ginny had been sorely tempted to go up to her room but opted instead for her father's hammock in the yard. It proved a fortuitous choice as the weather was perfect and it was exceedingly comfortable; right up till someone nudged the hammock.

"Eunh," Ginny grunted. Suddenly aware of the sun Harry flopped an arm over his eyes. "Go'way," Ginny muttered when they were bumped again.

"I'm warning you," Harry said when a more forceful nudge set the hammock swinging. For a few seconds it seemed the warning had been heeded and they both sighed blissfully only to have the gently swaying hammock joltingly halted as if they'd hit a wall.

Ginny sat up in a huff. "I'm going to kill—" she trailed off, her mouth frozen in a silent oh. After a few moments she asked, _"Harry, are you seeing this?"_

 _"Yep,"_ he said from his half raised position.

The unicorn snorted and kicked at the ground. "Hello," Ginny said as Harry cautiously finished sitting up. The unicorn turned and started walking away.

 _"Well that's a bit rude,"_ Harry said.

 _"Maybe you need to brush your teeth,"_ Ginny said.

 _"You're the one who actually opened her mouth and talked to it."_

 _"Harry Potter, I know you did not just say my breath stinks!"_

Harry ignored her and nodded towards the unicorn. The creature had stopped and turned back to watch them.

 _"Hello again,"_ Ginny said.

 _"Good idea keeping your mouth closed this time."_

Ginny elbowed him in the side. _"Just for that I'm not kissing you till tomorrow."_

 _"Empty threat,"_ Harry retorted. Ginny's response was short circuited when the unicorn took two steps back to them before stopping and backing away again. Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

 _"I think he wants us to follow him,"_ she said.

 _"How do you know it's a he …? Don't answer that,"_ Harry backtracked immediately.

Ginny giggled. _"Fairly difficult to miss, Potter. Maybe our rebirth didn't fix your eyes as well as you think."_

Harry rolled his eyes and cautiously climbed from the hammock. Focusing on the unicorn he asked, "Do you want us to follow you?" The unicorn retreated a step and waited. "Alright then," Harry said and offered his hand to Ginny. "I guess we're following the unicorn this morning." She took his hand and they hurried after the creature. Already it had reached the middle of the paddock. Very quickly they were in the woods and not long after skirting the edge of the Fidelius.

 _"Harry,"_ Ginny said, _"this is weird."_

He pushed a branch aside and held it for her. _"Define weird."_

 _"I don't recognize any of this, Harry."_

Harry frowned. _"But that's the edge of the Fidelius right there."_

 _"I know but I still don't recognize any of this. The ground is different and the trees; we don't have moss like that in our woods."_

Harry stopped and looked around. Now that she mentioned it, it was different. He turned back the way they came. _"Feeling a bit trippy,"_ he said.

 _"What in the world?"_ Ginny asked. Not two steps back the way they'd come the woods were significantly different than where they were.

" _That's normal, right?"_ Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. _"That's the way it's supposed to look."_ "GAH!" she cried stumbling forward. She whirled around. "Don't do that!"

The unicorn snorted, tossed its head and backed away again. "You ought to be careful," Harry chuckled. "Normally she's a hex first, ask questions second kind of girl." The unicorn turned around, flipped its tail dismissively and started walking again. Harry glanced at Ginny. "I have a hard time believing a unicorn means us harm."

She took his hand and they cautiously set off after the creature. They continued to follow the unicorn, feeling as if they were both within the Fidelius and the woods Ginny knew and at the same time in a completely different realm. The further they followed the creature, the less like the normal woods surrounding the Burrow the forest became but just when they would feel as if nothing at all were familiar, they'd glance a different direction and spy a tree, or stone, or a path they knew. Ginny's tree house even appeared briefly before they stepped past another tree and it was gone. Stopping and peering back the other side of the tree revealed her tree house right where it should be but moving forward a step again left it nowhere to be found.

"Seriously weird," Harry said. "I'm pretty sure we've walked all the way around the Fidelius three times now."

"Somehow I think that's the point," Ginny said. Ahead of them the unicorn paused to look back before stepping between two trees and vanishing altogether.

Harry stopped dead. "Bugger."

"Tell me I didn't imagine that," Ginny whispered. Harry stepped forward. "Be careful," Ginny hissed.

"I am," he said. He stepped close to the two trees, walking completely around them without finding anything. "Obviously a portal of some sort then," he said.

Ginny stared at him. "Do we dare?"

Harry nodded and she glanced over her shoulder to find the hammock they had spent the night in the distance. "Or we can go back to bed," he said. She turned back to him. He smirked and held out his hand. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She took his hand and in two steps they were through the portal.

"Whoa," Harry whispered when his eyes settle on a truly massive tree in the glen before them.

"You don't say," Ginny said, her voice hushed.

"It's gotta be a hundred feet around at least," Harry said.

The unicorn snorted, drawing their attention once more. It set off around the tree and they quickly followed. "This is amazing," Ginny said. Above, the tree's canopy spread wide, and dense, making it impossible to determine it's height. At the edge of the canopy, smaller trees, trunk to trunk, ringed the moss covered glen they had stepped into. A spring gurgled up in a small pool and flowed in a trickle towards the central tree before being absorbed back into the ground. A rich, earthy scent permeated the warm air. Awed as they were, their breath stopped when they moved around the tree. Bathed in a muted shaft of sunlight a unicorn mare, her coat white as the purest snow, turned to them. She held them in place with huge brown eyes before silently stepping aside to reveal a foal that could be no more than a few days old.

"You were pregnant," Ginny breathed. "Oh!" she squeaked, stumbling forward a step when the stallion nudged her in the back. She glanced back at him and he nudged her again. She took a tentative step towards the mare and foal and then another. Harry made to follow but the stallion blocked his path.

"Sorry," Harry said holding his hands up. He backed up a step. "Guess this is as close as I get," he said when Ginny glanced back.

Ginny focused on the stallion. "He won't hurt them." The stallion tipped his head. "I promise," Ginny said. The stallion snorted and forcefully nudged Harry in the back.

 _"Yesh,"_ Harry grumbled as he stumbled next to Ginny. _"He needs to make up his mind."_

 _"Hush,"_ Ginny reprimanded. She took his hand and they cautiously approached the mare and foal. Stopping a few feet away from the pair Harry and Ginny focused on the mare. After a few seconds she bent one leg and bowed to them. Harry and Ginny returned the gesture.

"Hello," Ginny said.

"Hi," Harry said.

The mare stepped back and used her head to push her foal towards them. _"I don't believe this,"_ Ginny gushed. She glanced between the mare and the foal and the mare nudged the foal another step closer to them. It took another two steps and looked Ginny square in the eyes. Ever so hesitantly she raised a hand and stroked along the top of her head.

Cautiously, Harry brought his hand up and ran it along the side of the foal's jaw. "Beautiful, girl," he soothed. He was allowed to linger for just a few seconds before the stallion snorted and pawed the ground. Harry dropped his hand and backed away. "Thank you," he said, his eyes focused on the mare.

Ginny was allowed a few moments longer with the foal before the mare shouldered her offspring back, and moved to stand directly in front of Ginny. The mare then bowed to Ginny a second time, lowering her head almost to the ground. "You are so very welcome," Ginny whispered. "OH!" Ginny gasped when the mare's horn dropped at her feet. Her hand shot to her mouth. "Oh my." She turned to Harry. "She just … Harrrry."

Harry just stared back at her. "I know," he whispered. Just then the stallion dropped a tree branch on the ground next to his mate's horn. He then nuzzled right into Ginny, pressing the side of his face to hers. "Bugger me," Harry said softly.

Ginny cupped her hand to the stallion's jaw. "Thank you. Thank you so much." The stallion moved back, standing beside his mate. "We're just glad we could help you," Ginny said. The stallion dropped his head to nuzzle his mate then trotted past Harry and Ginny back to the portal. He stopped and looked back, waiting for them.

"Time to go," Harry said.

Ginny bowed to the mare again. "You honour us," she whispered. The mare dipped her head slightly. Ginny quickly gathered her gifts. "Thank you," she said, backing away.

Harry bowed to the mare as well. "For as long as we live, our protection is sworn to you." The stallion snorted and pawed at the ground. "Till we meet again," Harry said. They turned and followed the stallion through the portal. Much quicker than he had led them to his mate and their foal he led them back to the edge of the paddock. He stopped there, sniffing and snorting at the air in great huffs.

Ginny gently placed her hand on his flank. "You're worried about them, aren't you?" she asked. The stallion pawed at the ground.

"The moon is passed," Harry said. "And I promise we'll keep them from your family." The stallion turned in such a manner that Ginny's hand dragged across his tail. When she pulled back from him she came away with a small clump of hairs. He gave a last look over his shoulder before breaking into a gallop and within a handful of strides he was gone from sight.

Ginny stared at her hand before slowly looking up at Harry. "That will forever be one of the most amazing experiences of my life."

"Can I see?" he asked holding out his hand. Ginny offered him the handful of hairs. He fingered them. "I can't believe how soft they are."

"Harry, you know what we have to do with these?"

"What?"

"They need wands, Harry. Everyone we rescued needs wands."

Harry stared at her before carefully counting the silvery hairs. "Twenty-two."

"They knew," Ginny said in wonder. "Somehow they knew about them." Harry fingered the silvery hairs thoughtfully. "What?" she asked. Harry opened his mind, letting her see the idea he was forming. Her eyes slowly widened before she threw herself at him.

"YES! Oh, I can't wait to tell them." She kissed him soundly. "You're amazing, Harry."

"Let's see if we can work out the logistics of it before we tell them though, yeah?"

Ginny goggled at him. "You want me to keep this secret?" she asked in disbelief.

Harry leaned down to kiss her again. "Does someone need to be distracted?" He pulled back slowly but she chased him and kissed him soundly.

 _"Treehouse,"_ she said _. "Now."_

"OI!" Ron shouted from his window. "GET A ROOM!" Not needing to be told twice, Harry Flamed with Ginny to her tree house.

Fred poked his head out the window, looking up at Ron. "Oi, Ronnie, George says to tell you, you're an idiot." Ron gave him the finger and slammed his window shut.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Even as the author I feel badly for what I've done to Fleur.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	13. Ch 13: Killing Them Wasn't Enough

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter XIII**

 **Killing Them Wasn't Enough**

* * *

With Ginny across from him Harry settled in a crook of branches high above her tree house. She rested her feet in his lap while he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Most of the morning had been spent assuring his friends and family it was ok, and that he understood perfectly why, they might have spaced his birthday. After all, it wasn't like coming up with a distracting reason was difficult or anything. They had reasons going begging. And really, Ginny's good wishes aside, a party yesterday just wouldn't have been worth the effort. No, a joint party with Ginny nine days from now would be much better. It would give people a chance to begin recovering. And Merlin, there was a lot of recovering to do.

George was still down for the count. He'd either been injected with much more venom than Mr. Weasley had back at Christmas, or Tom had done something that altered Nagini's venom to make it more toxic. He woke for only twenty to thirty minutes before falling asleep again. And when he was awake he was frighteningly weak. Even lifting a glass of water taxed him. Madam Pomfrey had checked him over yesterday and assured everyone she expected a full recovery. It was just going to take some time. Eventually, he'd be as good as new. Which was more than could be said for nearly everyone else currently convalescing at The Burrow.

Who could even fathom the crimes against the women from Malfoy Manor? Mental, physical, they carried the scars of both and would likely never truly be rid of them all. Probably it would be the mental scars that would be the hardest to overcome. Of the twenty-two, sixteen had been born and spent their whole lives in the cells below the manor. Their crime, being female when their rapist father wanted a male heir. So they'd been left in the cells; eventually, like their mothers, to be used as breeding stock. They had never felt the sun on their face or a gentle breeze on their skin. The other six had all been taken captive during the first war and been there ever since. They'd been beaten, raped, forced to carry and then raise their rapists' unwanted daughters. And now, they were werewolves; doomed to once a month become nothing more than a rabid beast that without wolfsbane potion would kill anything they came across. Harry shifted in his perch, trying to not go down the next path, but it just seemed impossible not to.

Fleur.

She might have escaped becoming a werewolf but unlike the other women whose blood status had made them valuable to their captors hers had made her a target. The damage done to her in just a few hours was simply horrific. The blades used by her torturer had been cursed. No amount of magic would erase the dozens of thin white scars that covered her face and body. They, along with the word, VERMIN, carved across her stomach would never fade. The tissue of her breasts could not be regenerated and she would never have children. All of that said nothing for the emotional trauma. The other women had been abused for so long, they'd become accustomed to it. Fleur had not. She teetered between depression and rage, oscillating from one to the other in the blink of an eye with no one, not Bill or even her rescuers, safe from her mood swings. Just before he and Ginny had come out here Fleur's rage had turned on Harry because he had killed her torturer and deprived her of avenging herself. Shell shocked, Harry had still been trying to process her rant when she had thrown her arms around him and broken down in tears, begging him to forgive her.

And then there was Hermione. Harry wasn't sure what it was about him that attracted women with big hearts, but they sure seemed everywhere. Molly, who took him in; Ginny, who befriended the elf that hadn't been able to stop his master trying to kill her, Hermione's mum, Tonks, Fleur, even after Malfoy Manor, all of them just seemed to have an amazing capacity to give. But Hermione trumped them all. It seemed without even a thought of how she would manage it she'd accepted the mantle of Mother that Saraphina had set her. Harry supposed he shouldn't be surprised. After all, she had done the same with him. From the moment they'd met she 'd been like a much older sister mothering him along; 'Do your revision. Go to bed. Brush your teeth.'. Thinking about her brought a frown of a different sort to his face. He hadn't seen her yesterday; nor yet today. Hopefully she'd be speaking to him when she did. He knew he'd done the right thing, but the current state of his, and Ginny's for that matter, relationship with Dumbledore was proof enough that sometimes people didn't appreciate what you thought of as the right thing.

The sound of something passing through the forest below drew his attention, thankfully distracting him from his brooding. "Where do you suppose he's going?" he asked.

Ginny tracked her older brother as he drew nearer the edge of the Fidelius. Another few steps later Bill came to an abrupt halt, obviously having just realized he was about to walk through the ward. "Away," she answered softly.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. It was plain to see Bill was having one of those lost moments everyone seemed to be having lately; where they would be in the middle of something and just still as they stared off into space. Inevitably, just like with everyone else, when Bill came back to himself it was sudden. His shoulders heaved and he dropped to his knees with his head tipped back.

"Stay here, please," Ginny said and immediately Flamed to her brother. She knelt in front of him and he didn't fight her arms going around him as she pulled his head down in her lap. He began to sob and she laid across his back, offering what comfort she could. Harry turned away. Bill might be willing to let Ginny see his pain, but he didn't think he'd appreciate him watching.

 _"I'll just let you have some time with him,"_ he said.

 _"Thank you."_

 _"If you need me …"_

 _"If you could just please try and keep anyone else away."_

Harry settled back to keep watch. _"I will."_

 _"Except Fleur,"_ Ginny said, _"if she comes this way just leave her be."_

 _"Right,"_ Harry answered. After a minute he decided that maybe the best way to keep watch would be from even higher than he was so he transformed to his phoenix form and took wing. For the next hour or so, till he felt Ginny opening the floodgates on her end of their bond, he lazily rode the thermals high above the Burrow. Feeling her reaching for him he opened his side of the gateway and as he looked down at Ginny pointing up at him, he could hear Bill telling her to tell him to get down there before he passed out and fell out of the sky. Harry tucked his wings in and fell like a rock, arresting his fall at the last possible second he alighted on the ground by the pair.

"Show of," Ginny teased. Harry transformed and took her hand.

Bill chuckled softly. "You two really were born to fly."

"It'd seem so," Harry agreed.

"It would," Bill said. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alright?" Harry asked.

Bill heaved himself to his feet. "No," he answered. He tipped his head back, looking up at the sky. "But I guess that's life." He turned to go.

"Bill," Ginny said, catching his hand.

"Don't worry, Sprite." He gave her a pained smile. "You and Harry already took care of the reason I would go and do something stupid." He pulled his hand from hers and quietly walked away.

Ginny leaned over and laid her head in Harry's lap. "Killing them wasn't enough," she whispered.

Harry gently stroked his fingers through her hair. "It was all we had." She didn't answer and they sat there for some time before she pushed herself up and climbed to her feet. Without a word he followed and they set off back to the Burrow and whatever might be going on there. As they drew near, Hermione exited her family's tent. She spotted them and stopped.

 _"Think she's speaking to me yet?"_ Harry asked.

 _"As she looks like she wants to come over here but isn't,"_ Ginny answered, " _I'd say she wants to."_

 _"Give me some time alone with her?"_

 _"Sure, Love."_ She stretched up to kiss his cheek, waved to Hermione, and then Flamed to her room. _"I need a shower anyway and there might actually be some hot water."_

 _"Love you,"_ he said, making his way to Hermione.

 _"Love you too. See you soon,"_ Ginny answered.

Harry stopped a few feet in front of his best friend. "Hey," he said.

Her lip trembled. "Hey."

"Wanna talk?" She gave a jerky nod. He offered his hand. "Come with me?" She hesitated for a second before giving him a sheepish smile and taking his hand. He immediately Flamed with her to the Burrow's roof.

"OH!" she gasped on landing, pressing her hand to her chest.

"Easy," he steadied her till she had caught her balance. "Good?"

She shook herself. "Yes … I just," she stumbled, obviously still a bit shaken before suddenly coming back to herself and focusing on him. "You couldn't have warned me you prat?" she chastised him.

Harry chuckled softly. "I just get out of trouble for one thing and step right back in for another, don't I?"

She tried to glower at him, but her face slowly cracked into a smile. "You do seem to have a way about you."

Harry grinned and tugged her down to sit next to him. "You wouldn't know what to do with me if I wasn't in trouble."

She laughed. "No, I wouldn't." She sobered a few seconds later. "Harry, I owe you an apology."

Harry took her hand. "It's fine, Hermione—"

"No it's—" she tried to interrupt him.

"Hermione," he said sharply.

"What?"

"It's fine."

She studied him for a second. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"Alright."

After a second he smirked. "Though I think I've learned to stay out of reach from now on." She stuck her tongue out at him. Harry laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm pretty sure I'd have done the same thing," he said quietly.

Hermione shifted so they were side by side and his arm went around her shoulders as she rested her head on his. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry dropped a kiss on her crown. "Anytime." They fell silent, just watching over the gardens for a while.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to find it."

"I know," he answered. Again they sat in silence for a short time.

"Harry?"

"Anything you need, Hermione."

She took his hand, entwining her fingers with his. "Thank you."

"Welcome." They sat in silence till she wrapped her arms around his middle and gave him a hug before standing and brushing herself off. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I was on my way to find Ron when I saw you. I'd like to at least say hi before Sara wakes up from her nap. And you should probably get back to Ginny before you fall off the roof."

Harry stood and brushed himself off. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Are you hurting?"

Harry frowned as he thought about it. "Actually, no. It's not like it's been very long or anything but I'm usually starting to feel something after even twenty minutes." He shrugged. "Either way, it's not like I don't want to see her, is it?"

Hermione laughed. "No, you are quite taken."

Harry grinned smugly. "What can I say?" He held his hand out to her. "Window or ride?"

She grinned and took his hand. "As long as you're offering."

Harry smirked as the flames rushed around them. "It is pretty wicked, yeah?"

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

It was a few days later, after they'd managed to have a memorial for Sirius that Harry got much of a chance to talk with Ron. Once again they could be found down at the swimming hole waiting for the girls. "Was good to see George out of bed," Harry offered.

Ron shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Just means he'll be back to pranking me again before too long."

Harry chuckled. "True – kind of looking forward to it myself." He paused. Ron was staring at him like he had gone mad. And maybe he had. "Don't tell them I said that, yeah?"

"Yeah, right. I'd tell 'em Ginny said that if it meant they'd stop pranking me."

Harry laughed. "Go ahead. I'd pay money to see what she does when she eventually tracks it to you."

"Laugh all you want, cause I've got the memory to prove you were the one who told me to set them on her. It'll be you she eventually tracks it to."

"Yeah, but she'll get to you first and when she does come after me, I'll distract her."

"How are you …" Ron trailed off as Harry raised an eye at him. Ron chucked part of the orange peel he was working on at him. "Aww, that's disgusting, Harry."

Harry laughed again. "Not from my point of view."

"Should have encouraged Charlie to kill you," Ron muttered. Harry reached over and snagged half the orange from Ron. "Hey!"

Before Ron could grab it back, Harry stuffed it in his mouth. "Than'gs m'ae," he said around the mouthful.

"You just guaranteed I'm telling the twins you want them to prank you."

Harry shrugged. "Good. I could use the laugh." His last comment seemed to bring the ever-present cloud hanging around the Burrow down on them again.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. He settled back against a tree with his arms up on his knees. Eventually, he broke the silence. "Mate?"

"Yeah?"

"How can she just instantly be ready to be some little girl's mum, but not be ready to be married or engaged or even for a promise ring yet?"

Harry took a deep breath, vying for time. Though he didn't think even a few hours would give him long enough to find an answer. "Are you ready for any of those things?" It was now Ron's turn to struggle for an answer and Harry patiently waited him out.

"I don't know," Ron sighed. "I mean it's confusing, especially with you and Ginny; your best mate gets married and you kind of wonder if maybe you should too."

"Ron," Harry said seriously, "don't take this the wrong way, because I wouldn't give Ginny up for anything, but I wouldn't wish what's happened to us on anyone. You need to do what's right for you, not compare yourself to us."

"But it's an example, Harry," Ron countered. "Set aside the Soul-bond mess and you and Ginny are a version of how things can be. And two months ago you both knew you had found the right person. If I want to ask myself if I'm ready to say the same thing about Hermione, what's wrong with that?"

"I suppose nothing," Harry answered. "Just make sure your decision is driven from what's in you and not by what you see happening around you."

"I don't think I am."

"So then answer the question. Do you think you're ready for those things and is Hermione the one for it?"

Ron sagged. "If you'd asked me that before Saraphina, I'd have said yes."

Harry tipped his head as he studied his friend. "Does change things a bit."

"She's serious, Harry. She's really going to adopt that girl."

"And you're not ready to be a dad?"

"I'm _sixteen_ , Harry. I don't have a job or money. Bloody hell, I still have two years of school left."

"But are you ready to be a dad?"

"Did you hear what I just said, Harry? I can't afford to buy Hermione a box of chocolates. How the hell am I supposed to raise a kid, much less one like Saraphina?"

Harry considered Ron for a few moments before answering. "Hermione, Saraphina … money will never be an issue for them." He paused before continuing. "What will be, is someone strong enough to be the dad and husband they need."

"And you think I am?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you first."

"Ron," Harry sighed, "if there's one thing about Hermione, it's that she appreciates things that are black and white. Saraphina decided Hermione was her mum, so Hermione decided she was. I don't know if she'll accept it or not, but if you wanna give her a promise ring, do it. Because she will appreciate that you've stopped sounding her out and told her what you want."

"You think that's her issue?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "She did make the first move … Which I know went against almost every fiber of her being. So I guess, if that's what you want, then it seems to me it's your turn to take a chance." He tipped his head slightly to see past his friend better.

Ron turned. "Whoa," he said.

"Wonald!" Saraphina squealed and bolted from Hermione, Ginny and the five other girls with them. As fast as her little legs would carry her she raced up and bowled into him. Ron caught her, falling back while she crashed on top of him. "Offhh!" he gasped.

"I got you!"

Ron laughed. "And what are you going to do with me now?"

She pushed herself up and straddled his tummy. "Sit on you," she said and bounced up and down.

"Offhh … offhh … offhh," Ron gasped.

Harry chortled and gasped, "Jump higher, Saraphina." Suddenly becoming aware of him she slid off Ron, placing him between her and Harry and watched him warily. Harry smiled gently at her. Not that he blamed her, but ever since the full moon she had been wary of both he and Ginny. "Hello, Saraphina," he said.

She glanced up at Hermione who held her hands out to the girl. "It's ok, sweetheart," Hermione assured her. "I promise." Saraphina didn't say a word but kept a watchful eye on Harry as she quickly moved to let Hermione pick her up. Hermione gave Harry a painful smile. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I just wish I understood why Ginny is getting through more easily."

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered, "but it's probably because you're a man."

"What's that got to do with it?" Ron asked.

"Our abusers were all men," one of the girls who had joined Ginny and Hermione snapped.

Before Harry could place a name to her, another of the girls rounded on the girl, "Jasmine! Ginny and Hermione didn't invite us to join them so you could yell at their boyfriends," another, Harry was pretty sure her name was Annabeth, reprimanded.

"Actually," Harry said, "I'm Ginny's husband."

"I'm Ron," he said offering his hand to Jasmine.

She eyed his hand. "I know who you are."

"Yeah, but we haven't really been introduced."

Harry stuck his hand in front of Ron's. "He doesn't wash after he goes. I'm Harry."

Ron shoved him. "Oi, I do too wash!"

Harry smirked at Jasmine. "Three seconds of water, no soap and dries his hands on his jeans." Jasmine continued to eye Harry warily. "I promise," he said solemnly, "you can trust us."

She cautiously took his hand. "Jasmine."

Harry very slowly pulled her closer, giving her every chance to pull away as he gently wrapped his arms around her. "It's nice to meet you, Jasmine," he said gently.

She shuddered and broke down. "Thank you," she gasped, clutching at him.

Harry held her, gently running his hand on her back as he tried to sooth her. "Easy," he said. He glanced at Ginny. _"Sorry."_

She smiled gently at him. _"Harry, what you're doing for her right now, it's part of the reason I love you so much."_

 _"Love you, Ginevra."_

 _"Harrry,"_ Ginny groaned.

Jasmine pushed herself back from Harry. "Sorry," she said wiping at her face.

Harry smiled gently at her. "I'm glad I could help."

"Mummy, I'm hungwy," Saraphina broke the awkwardness of the moment.

"Me too!" Ron said. He grabbed the basket from Ginny. "Should we see what mummy and aunt Ginny brought to eat?"

"Mummy?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Well that's what you are, aren't you?"

Harry smirked before turning to Annabeth. Apparently, Ron was going to give it his best shot. "Hi," he said holding his hand out.

She ignored his hand and went right into hugging him. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry hugged her back. "You're welcome."

Half an hour later Harry and Ron had been formally introduced to Jasmine, Annabeth, Gwyneth, Erica and Rebecca. Harry had already known they were born in and had spent their whole lives in the cells below Malfoy Manor and over lunch he learned only Erica's mother was still alive. None of the girls knew who their father was, nor did they know their surname. At seventeen, Annabeth was the oldest. Jasmine was next at fifteen while Gwyneth, Erica and Rebecca were all twelve. It went without saying not one of them had received any schooling. What was going to be done about that, was still up in the air. Dumbledore had made it clear they would be allowed to attend Hogwarts when they were ready, but the truth was it would probably be quite some time before they were mentally stable enough to do so.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand. _"Alright, Love?"_

 _"I'm glad you brought them along."_

 _"Me too."_

 _"It's insane."_

 _"I know."_

 _"I mean I feel like I wanna go back to my aunt and uncle and thank them for being so good to me."_ Ginny didn't respond but Harry could feel her anger through their bond. _"Gin?"_

 _"I won't argue, what happened to you wasn't nearly as bad as what happened to them, but it was still wrong. You were physically and mentally abused. You were starved. You were neglected. They might not have earned the same fate as the Malfoys, but your relatives should be in jail for the crimes they did commit. And I will never, for as long as I live, forgive them for what they did to you."_

Harry didn't know what to say to that so he just squeezed and said, _"I love you."_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Good."_

 _"Are we gonna go swimming?"_ Harry felt Ginny's smirk through their bond.

 _"I think you just want to see me in my bikini."_

Harry rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow he stared directly into her eyes. _"What I want, Ginevra, is to see you out of it."_

Her eyes darkened as she stared back at him. _"What's stopping you?"_

"Oi, get a room," Ron complained. "Oh damn-it," he grumbled when Harry and Ginny disappeared in rush of flame.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped at him

"Wonald!" Saraphina mimicked her.

"Is that like floo travel?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm sorry!" Ron cried.

Hermione glowered at Ron for a second before turning to Annabeth. "Harry and Ginny call it Flaming and I suppose, as they can go from place to place it is kind of like floo travel. But like apparating is different from flooing, so is Flaming. As far as anyone knows, Harry and Ginny are the only ones who can travel by Flame."

"But isn't floo travel by flame?"

"It is, but it's a different kind of Flame."

Ron tugged Saraphina's hand. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Ron, we're talking," Hermione chastised him.

"Swimming?" Saraphina asked curiously

"You're talking," Ron said. "Saraphina's going to get bored stiff and as much as I love listening to you talk, I'm not in the mood for a lecture." He kissed her cheek, picked Saraphina up and headed for the water. Hermione stared after him for a few moments before pushing herself to her feet. "I'm sorry, but would you mind terribly if we picked this up when she goes for her nap?" Without waiting for an answer she hurried after Ron, catching his hand as he and Saraphina reached the water.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Harry is exceedingly adept at collecting sisters.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	14. Ch 14: Found, Taken and Given

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter IVX**

 **Found, Taken and Given**

* * *

Mr. Ollivander gently placed the unicorn tail hairs in a small box on his worktable. "It is a bit short, but I don't see why I can't complete the fabrication in time for the eleventh."

"We'd also like for the recipients to be fitted for holsters or anything else they might like," Harry said. "Do you think you could bring a selection for them to choose from; cost doesn't matter."

"I shall do my very best to see they are happy," Mr. Potter.

"Thank you," Harry and Ginny said together.

There was a brief silence before Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands together. "Now, you mentioned needing more than the twenty-two wands you've already commissioned. Is it you who will finally be properly fitted to her wand, my dear?"

Ginny reached in her bag and along with the unicorn horn, withdrew the branch the stallion had given her. "I certainly hope so. Though it will again be a commissioned work." Mr. Ollivander just stared at the horn in her hands.

"Sir," Harry prodded him.

He gave a little start, glancing between them both a number of times. "Please understand, but I must ask; this was a gift as well?"

"They had been captured," Ginny said.

"A mated pair," Harry added, "petrified and kept as a statue."

"God in heaven," Mr. Ollivander gasped.

"The mare was pregnant," Ginny went on.

"We freed them the same night Tom and his minions took the ministry," Harry said.

"A few days later the stallion led us to his mate and foal," Ginny said.

"The stallion took you to his mate and foal?" Mr. Ollivander asked in disbelief.

"We were both allowed to touch her," Ginny answered.

Mr. Ollivander stared at her, blinking before managing to focus on Harry. " _You_ , were allowed to touch the foal?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. For about two seconds."

Mr. Ollivander shook his head. "Unbelievable. Simply unbelievable."

"But true," Ginny said. "After they allowed us to meet the foal, the mare gave me her horn."

"The stallion added that branch," Harry said, nodding to it.

"Then he led us back home," Ginny said.

"And gave us the tail hairs."

"There were twenty-two women being held captive in the same place as the unicorns."

"We assume they somehow knew and intended for the hairs to be made into wands for them."

Mr. Ollivander just stared at them before nodding at the horn. "May I?"

Ginny handed it to him. "Please." He took it from her, holding it as if it were a newborn baby, and proceeded to examine it in great detail before carefully handing it back to her. He then picked up the branch the stallion had given them and proceeded to examine it in great detail before setting it down again. Focusing on Harry, he said, "It would seem, Mr. Potter, I was quite correct is believing you would do great things." Neither Harry nor Ginny said anything and he leaned forward slightly. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, what has become of the brother wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"It no longer exists," Harry answered.

Mr. Ollivander sat back in his chair, carefully studying the two. "Curious indeed," he said.

Harry stared at the man for a few seconds before saying, "Considering what you told me the last time you said that, I'm not sure I want to know what's curious this time."

Mr. Ollivander tipped his head in recognition of Harry's statement before leaning forward slightly. "If you will permit me a short lesson in wand lore?"

"Please," Ginny said.

Mr. Ollivander smiled at her before starting. "Wand cores are very interesting objects. They are obtained in one of three ways. They are either Found, Taken or Given. Now, in theory, the manner in which a core is obtained is not indicative of its potency. The reality, though, is the vast majority of significant wizards and witches of history wielded a wand with a core that was either of the Given or Taken variation.

"Now, following that knowledge, one can safely surmise the vast majority of wand cores are of the Found variation. The next most common is the Taken core. I shall spare you my endlessly going on about the properties of Taken cores and simply tell you that in the case of some animals, like the dragon, or the griffin they work exceedingly well. While others, like the unicorn and phoenix, they are exceedingly poor. This then leads us to the Given core; far and away the most rare. I have been making wands for more than eighty years and with the twenty-two tail hairs you presented me with earlier, in one day, you exceeded, by twice over, the number of Given cores I have seen in all that time. The fact is, because we humans have proven time and time again that we repay these gifts poorly with ill treatment of the world and the creatures we share it with, magical creatures are loath to give a core

He paused and asked, "With me so far?"

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Yep," Harry added.

"Good. Let us very quickly return to the Found core, the most significant thing to know is that the animal the core came from _must_ have been alive when the core was left. If I were to happen upon a dead unicorn, I might as well have come upon a dead mouse; nothing at all about the creature is useful to me as a wand maker. Extrapolating this knowledge forward, what does that tell you about a wand made of a Found unicorn horn?"

"There isn't one," Ginny answered. "Because they keep their horn for their whole life."

"Precisely," Mr. Ollivander said. "Which leads us to the possibility of a Taken horn."

"But you said cores Taken from unicorns perform rather poorly," Harry protested.

"They do indeed," Mr. Ollivander agreed. "It is a great crime to accost a unicorn in any way and doing so affects the manner in which the potential core behaves. I have only ever come in contact with Taken unicorn hairs a few times and knew so instantly. They … are not friendly."

"Not friendly?" Harry asked.

"No," Mr. Ollivander said with finality. "And that should tell you something about a wand made with a core of Taken unicorn horn, shouldn't it?"

"Not friendly?" Ginny asked.

"Evil," Mr. Ollivander said but backtracked immediately. "No, perhaps vengeful would be a better word."

"But there have been wands made from Taken horns?" Harry asked.

"Three," Mr. Ollivander answered. "And in each case, while the sorcerer did great things with the wand, they were also terrible."

"And yet another sense of déjà vu," Harry observed unhappily.

"Yes, I would imagine," Mr. Ollivander agreed. "I cannot say if He-Who-Must-not-Be-Named has fashioned himself a different wand, but given what you have learned of brother wands already, I'm certain you see that he might feel the need to do so." Harry simply scowled at the floor.

"Might I ask who the three sorcerers were?" Ginny asked.

"One, was wielded by Morgaine La Faye; another by the Jadis, The White Witch and the third … by Salazar Slytherin when he was struck down by Godric Gryffindor."

Harry's head snapped up. "What happened to that wand?" he demanded.

"None of the three wands survived the battle that saw their masters destroyed."

"You're certain of this;" Ginny asked, "that those three wands did exist and were destroyed?"

He smiled. "Quite."

"I wish I could just trust that," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, the Blacks, Malfoys, Potters, Weasleys, along with a dozen others are all considered ancient houses of the wizarding world. Yet they are all younger than Hogwarts; which came into existence well more than a thousand years after my ancestor made and sold his first wand in what would eventually become London. During all that time we Ollivanders have been two things, wand makers and historians. I am quite positive of my facts.

"I'm not aware of any historical references authored by you or your ancestors," Ginny said.

"That would be because the collection is private."

Harry frowned. "You know what that translates as, to me?" Mr. Ollivander quirked an eye at him. "Unsubstantiated," Harry said.

Mr. Ollivander dipped his head. "Perhaps. But for our purposes all that matters is that a wand core of unicorn horn Taken by force, is dangerous. I should not like to even be in the same room, much less actually wield, such a wand."

"And what of a Given horn?" Ginny asked.

Mr. Ollivander's countenance shifted entirely, becoming conspiratorial in the blink of an eye. "It is curious that you two have been given this gift when the only other individuals equally honored were Pernelle and Nicholas Flamel and Agatha and Anders Longbottom."

Harry glanced at Ginny. Obviously he knew of the Flamels. And thanks to Dumbledore he and Ginny knew that Agatha and Anders were furthest traceable ancestors of the Longbottom family. That, and they happened to have been Soul-bonded. _"Told you he creeps me out,"_ he said. _"And what does he mean we've been given this? She gave the horn to you."_

 _"I haven't a clue,"_ Ginny said. _"But I'm pretty sure he believes we're Soul-bonded."_

"You do understand," Mr. Ollivander said, "that if _He_ does not already know, it is only arrogance that makes it so."

"Sorry?" Harry and Ginny asked.

"Soul-bonds are powerful magic, Lord Potter. Harry blinked at the change in address. A number of devices have been created to detect and register that kind of magic. He holds our former Ministry, to think he could not have possession of such a device is to be naive." Harry and Ginny glowered at him. "I assure you, I am not in possession of such a device. I am merely observant."

Harry glanced at Ginny. _"Your call."_

 _"It would hardly seem to matter at this point."_

"If you truly wish to keep your ability secret, you would do better to not look at each other when _speaking_ as you now are." Ginny scowled at him before passing her hand over her eyes. Harry did the same, revealing they each had eyes of brown and green. "One might ask," Mr. Ollivander observed, "why either of you have need of a wand at all."

"One finds there are fewer limits to what magic they can perform with a wand as opposed to without, Ginny answered.

"One also finds it best to keep the true extent of their abilities obscured," Harry said.

"Indeed," Mr. Ollivander agreed. He focused on Ginny and said, "Lady Potter, it would be the greatest honor of my career if you were to allow me to fashion wands for you and your husband from the core you have been gifted."

"You can make two wands from the horn?" Ginny asked.

He nodded. "There are two veins within the horn. One carried blood to it, the other away. Those veins will form the cores of your wands."

She glanced at Harry. "Well?"

"How long will it take?" Harry asked.

"Do you wish these, or your other commissions first?"

"Can you finish them all for the eleventh?" Ginny asked.

"Merlin, no!" Mr. Ollivander cried. "The others are straight forward. I already have a number of shafts prepared that should work well with the cores you provided. But these, I must take great care to not damage the veins within the horn while extracting them. There is also the need to fashion shafts for the cores from the branch the stallion provided. I should think two weeks at least for the pair; most likely three."

"Oh," Ginny said, clearly disappointed. She looked at Harry.

"Tonks and Kingsley both carry spare wands," he said. "And all things considered, I was planning on leaving here with two wands for me and one for you, so I say we each get our spare wand today, have him make our other commissions first so we have them for the eleventh, then make our wands."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Can you have them done before we go back to school?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded. "I shall work on nothing else to ensure that your deadline is met, my lady."

Ginny smiled at him. "Very well then, Mr. Ollivander, you're hired."

"Excellent!" he said.

"Can you tell us anything about the branch?" Harry asked. "It must be pretty significant to how the wand will function for the stallion to have provided it."

Mr. Ollivander took a deep breath. "You would be correct, Lord Potter. It is clearly evident there is a specific intent behind these gifts. I have little doubt that any attempt to use a different wood than provided in the creation of shafts for these cores would result in abysmal failures. Having said that, for the time being, I'm afraid I must disappoint you. The wood the stallion provided you with is not one with which I am familiar. I do give you my word I will do my best to determine its origins and inform you as soon as I have an answer."

"Can you make the shafts without knowing the wood?" Harry asked.

Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Lord Potter, I was making wands before your grandfather bought his first. Knowledge, instinct, and the wood itself, I am certain, will guide me to the appropriate conclusion."

Harry and Ginny exchanged another look. "It seems we shall have to trust in your expertise then," Ginny said.

Mr. Ollivander smiled at her. "And I thank you greatly for that trust." He clapped his hands. "Now, if you will just follow me, we shall place your items in a secure location and then we shall see about finding the both of you wands."

Some three hours later even Mr. Ollivander was becoming frustrated. "I wonder," he muttered to himself.

 _"Oh no,"_ Harry groaned.

 _"What?"_ Ginny asked.

 _"Last time he said that I wound up with the brother wand to Tom's."_

 _"But that wand worked wonderfully for you … Come to think of it, that one time in the DA where Hermione disarmed me and I grabbed yours from your pocket to stun her, it worked brilliantly for me too."_

Harry smirked. _"I suppose saying something about my wand always responding well to you would be inappropriate?"_

Ginny snorted. _"Just as long as it's only me your wand is responding to."_

"No, apparently not." Mr. Ollivander said. He set the box with the tail hairs they had brought back on the shelf. "I should have known better. Never mind his mate had already given a core intended for the both of you, he intended those for others."

 _"Did you even notice what he did with them to know they wouldn't work?"_ Harry asked. _"Because I'm pretty sure he didn't get within five feet of either of us with them."_

 _"No, I didn't. Honestly, I'm beginning to think he's as mental as Trelawney."_

 _"How would you know she's mental? You've never taken a class with her."_

 _"Harry, I've been to every class you've been in."_

 _"Right. Sorry."_

"No. No. No. No, and NO!" Mr. Ollivander said. He set another half dozen unopened boxes on the counter, braced his hands on it and glowered at the two of them.

"What?" they asked defensively.

He straightened suddenly, holding his hand with finger pointed up. "Try summoning the appropriate wand to you," he said eagerly.

"Erm," Harry and Ginny said together.

"You've both demonstrated skill at wandless magic, just picture, intently, how you want the wand to behave for you and try summoning it."

Harry glanced at Ginny who just shrugged. "You first," she said.

"Of course," he muttered. He closed his eyes, and but for a wand that would work for him like his old one had, pushed all other thoughts from his mind. When he felt he was ready, he held out his hand and firmly spoke, "Accio wand!" For a good ten seconds nothing seemed to happen but then from way in the back of the shop there came the sound of an avalanche of falling boxes. A second later a wand smacked into his palm, flooding it with a warmth and wonder he'd not felt since Narcissa had snapped his phoenix and holy wand at King's Cross.

Mr. Ollivander completely ignored the mess made by the summoning of the wand. "Curious," he said.

 _"Repeats himself a lot, doesn't he,"_ Ginny said.

"And you my lady," Mr. Ollivander urged. As Harry had, Ginny took a few moments to center her mind on what she wanted before attempting to summon it. After a few moments, from the same area of the shop, another pile of boxes crashed down. "Well go on then," Mr. Ollivander said when Ginny's hand had closed around the wand. She gave it a wave and shot a stream of water into Harry's face.

"OI!" he shouted, trying to fend it off while she laughed.

She stopped spraying him and chortled. "It works brilliantly." A second later she was on the floor howling with laughter from the tickling charm Harry had hit her with.

He cast a drying charm on himself and turned to Mr. Ollivander. "I think these'll work."

"Haaarrrrry!" Ginny gasped.

He ignored her. "So what's it made out of?" Mr. Ollivander raised an eye at him. "She started it," Harry said defensively. "Let her figure out how to get out of it."

"If you say so," Mr. Ollivander said dubiously.

"F–fi–f," Ginny gasped trying to end the charm.

Harry examined the new wand curiously. It was quite smooth, much more so than his old wand had been, and black, black as coal.

"H–H–Ha–Harry," Ginny gasped between giggles.

He took pity on her and ended the charm. She collapsed on her back, her breath coming in great gulps. Harry plucked her new wand from her unresisting hand. The same comforting warmth flooded his hand from it as well. "Are they the same?" he asked.

"Veela feather and ebony," Mr. Ollivander answered. "An experiment of a long dead ancestor of mine. I'm afraid I'd worked quite hard to forget about them, apparently with some success."

Harry considered the wands for a second. "I'm guessing they were Taken cores?" He held a hand down to Ginny as she pushed herself up. "Alright, Love?"

She took his hand and pulled herself up where she pointedly straightened her jumper before glowering at him. _"You are so going to pay for that."_

He smirked at her. _"Do tell, Ginevra."_

"They were indeed taken cores," Mr. Ollivander said.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. _"Seriously pushing your luck. Potter"_

 _"You started it."_

 _"He told me to give it a go!"_

 _"_ My ancestor was quite pleased to have gotten hold of the cores. Sad to say that pleasure was short lived as he soon found that cores Taken from a Veela are most … uncooperative. At the expense of sounding like a broken record, I am quite curious as to why, after well more than a thousand years, they have chosen the two of you."

Harry's and Ginny's mouths dropped open. "They're over a thousand years old?" Harry eventually managed.

"Indeed."

Harry frowned at the two wands in his hand, contemplating them as he fingered them. Ginny took hers from him, turning it over in her hand a number of times. "It almost feels angry," she said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He turned to Mr. Ollivander. "You must have a theory. Why do you think they would choose us?"

"Over the time my family has been making wands, we have learned much. One fact, is that only creatures that respect battle, creatures like the dragon, chimera, sphinx, and the like can provide good cores of the Taken variation. Creatures like the unicorn and phoenix or veela, however, want nothing more than to be left in peace. There will never be a wand made of a Taken veela hair because the creature would assume its bird form to defend itself. It is only ever violent when provoked."

"The feather taken from such an encounter is resentful. It wishes freedom and vengeance on the person who violated it. I'm afraid the wands you hold punished my ancestor severely for his actions."

"Punished?" Harry asked.

"While testing the wands a simple incendio blew up mightily. His hands were severely burned; such that those were the last two wands he ever fabricated."

Harry and Ginny both set the wands down and backed away from them. "Seems to me I would destroy them after something like that," Ginny said.

Mr. Ollivander also backed away from the wands. "Ah, but you see, that is where you would have made an error even more grave."

"How so?"

"My ancestor understood what he had done was wrong. He became overzealous in his quest to create something new and paid a dear price for it. But he also understood that he owed a debt to the wands he had created. A debt that could only be paid when the persons the wands _would_ work for presented themselves. Put in the most simple of terms, the wands have chosen the two of you because you are to be their champions. I am curious as to why they feel this."

Harry turned to Ginny. "It's gotta be Fleur," he said.

"Don't forget about Gabrielle," she reminded him. "You rescued her during the tournament."

"I thought as much," Mr. Ollivander said. "You have been a friend to the veela. "He nodded at the wands. "Go on, they won't harm you."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Since 382 B.C. Lord Potter," he said significantly. "I would stake my life on it." Harry and Ginny still hesitated. "Of course I cannot force you to take them. But within my shop, I promise, you will find no better wand for either of you. In fact, I venture no wand anywhere in the world will be better suited to you."

Harry sighed deeply. "All I wanted was a nice simple wand, instead I get a feather with a dragon complex. Is it really too much to ask to just once, have something be simple?"

Ginny cautiously reached for her wand but more than plucking it up with her fingers it seemed to leap into her palm. "Well," she said, "I have to admit, the only time a wand ever felt this good in my hand, it was your old phoenix and holly one." She reached for Harry's, finding it responded to her just as well.

"One word of caution," Mr. Ollivander said.

Ginny gave him a look that clearly conveyed the question, "Seriously?"

"It is possible the wands view you not so much as masters, but as allies of convenience. If you were to ever purposely harm a veela, do not be surprised if they were to turn on you."

"Wonderful," Ginny muttered. She offered Harry his.

"Couldn't we just grab something else?"

"You would suggest?" she asked.

"I don't know … Maybe something that won't randomly decide it doesn't like us any longer and try to kill us?"

"It's only ever going to do that if we do something to hurt a veela. Are you really concerned you're going to?"

"No."

"Then take the wand and let's get out of here. It's getting late and I was hoping we might be able to get some lunch before heading home."

Harry sighed and took the wand from her. "Nothing like walking around with a pissed off wand in your pocket," he muttered.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Think about that, Hogwarts was founded in the 900s AD. Ollivander's family was making wands nearly 1500 years before Hogwarts comes into existence. They could very well have made and sold Merlin his wand(s) Can you imagine the family history? I'm not sure there is any true family history that could be traced as accurately as JKR seems to indicate this one could be. There is also no doubt Mr. Ollivander is a bit strange. It would fit right in for the family to be observers of some kind.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	15. Ch 15: It Was Perfect

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter XV**

 **It Was Perfect**

* * *

Harry and Ginny were quietly basking in the joy of watching the women of Malfoy Manor examine their new wands when the cry of, "SPEECH!" went out from somewhere in the crowd of family and friends gathered for the combined celebration of their birthdays.

George spun his wheelchair around. "SPEECH!" he cried.

"SPEECH!" Fred called out.

"SPEECH!" Ron picked up.

"Speech, speech, speech," Fleur began chanting. Harry couldn't help smiling; it was one of the bigger displays of life to come from her since Malfoy Manor.

"Speech, Speech! SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH," the rest of the crowd picked up the chant.

Harry glanced at Ginny. _"Hope you had something planned."_

 _"As if,"_ she retorted.

 _"Bugger,"_ he muttered.

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!"

 _"I don't think we have a choice,"_ Ginny said.

Harry sighed dramatically. "Alright!" He held his hands up for the crowd to quite down. "Alright already … Alright."

"WOOOOT!" Hermione screamed. She pumped her fist and chanted. "WOOT, WOOT, WOOT!"

"WOOT, WOOT, WOOT!" Saraphina echoed, causing the crowd to burst into laughter.

"Come on, Potter!" Charlie called. "Seeing as you've apparently failed to get my sister an appropriate birthday present I think the least you owe us is a speech."

Harry tugged Ginny's hand, pulling her with him as he climbed up on one of the many tables arrayed about the back garden. "Funnily enough, Charlie," Harry taunted, "I didn't get her an _appropriate_ gift."

"HARRY POTTER!" Molly and Hermione cried.

"HAWWY POTTER!" Saraphina echoed.

"HA!" Charlie crowed, "You're in trouble now."

Ginny giggled and thought of her reflection in the mirror from earlier and the rather large love bite on her breast. _"You might really be … Especially since it's true."_

The twins pulled their wands and waved them theatrically. "What do you want us to do to him, mum?"

"I'm joking, mum," Harry assured Molly at the same time.

Ginny flooded their bond with images from the day before. _"No, you're not,"_ she teased.

Harry slammed the door between their minds shut. " _Not helping, Gin."_

Molly continued to give him the stink eye. "How about we feed him one of our Languid Lizards?" George offered.

"Languid Lizards?" Angelina Johnson asked.

"A favorite of put-upon-witches everywhere," Fred said. "Guaranteed to deflate more than just a wizard's ego."

Angelina rolled her eyes and muttered, "I had to ask."

 _"I think mum is actually considering it,"_ Ginny giggled.

 _"It's not funny!"_ Harry protested.

George, far to eagerly in Harry's opinion, asked, "What'da'ya say mum?"

"How long does it last?"

"MUM!" Ginny cried.

"I'm only joking dear," she teased.

"Bother," Fred grumbled, "here I thought we'd found a test subject."

"Drat," Charlie and Ron added.

"He'd have been the perfect one too," George said.

"What makes me the perfect one for it?" Harry demanded.

"He's putting moves on our sister and he asks that?" Bill said sarcastically. "Not the fastest broom in the shed, is he?"

"Brave and, for not being a ginger–"Fred said.

"–Not bad looking, Ginners," George said.

"But he is a bit thick," Charlie added.

"Coming from you lot, that's more than a bit rich," Ginny retorted.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said.

"It did take him five years to notice you, Ginny," Ron pointed out.

"Truuue," Ginny mused.

"Now _that's_ rich," Harry said at the same time. "Coming from Mister-I-Didn't-Even-Notice-Hermione-Was-A-Girl-Till-Fourth-Year himself."

"You know," Hermione interrupted, "as much as the rest of us would all love to be treated to yet another session of Weasley Brothers' Witlessness, some of us might like to hear whatever Harry and Ginny were going to say."

"Killjoy," Fred said.

"AMEN!" nearly everyone else present shouted.

"It is rather like listening to a bumbling, band of babbling baboons," Professor McGonagall added.

 _"Say that five times, fast,"_ Harry said.

 _"Bumbling, band of babbling baboons,"_ Ginny said.

" _Bumbling, band of babbling baboons,"_ Harry said.

 _"Bumbling, band of babbling baboons,"_ Ginny said.

 _"Blumbing, blab of balbin babllons,"_ Harry said and both of them dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Really," Hermione huffed, "one would think, with everyone here for the two of you, that you could stop the silent communication for one night."

"Weally!" Saraphina said emphatically.

"HONESTLY!" Tonks exploded. "The next person who isn't Harry, Ginny, or younger than three to open their mouths will find themselves on the wrong end of my wand!"

"Than—" Remus didn't get any further than that.

"Would anyone else care to try me?" Tonks demanded. Amazingly enough, no one did; not even under their breath. "Wonderful!" Tonks said. "Harry, Ginny, the floor, or rather the table, is yours."

Harry took a deep breath. He'd been planning this almost since he and Ginny had Soul-bonded. The secret had been the reason for the fight between them that had left Charlie in a heap on the floor; required plotting sessions with Molly and a host of others every morning while Ginny showered, and a whole mess of other details to numerous to catalog. He glanced at his mother and father-in-law, finding Molly fit to burst while Arthur just smirked and winked at him. "Right then," Harry said. "I guess I do have something to say."

"Good," Ginny said, "cause I don't."

Harry turned to face her, taking both her hands in his. Her brow furrowed as she looked up at him and then, as he sank to one knee, her eyes grew to the size of small saucers. "Ginny, I know I made you wait a long time for me. But seven months ago I woke up and realized my entire world had shifted. The thing is, looking back now, I realize every encounter I've ever had with you is seared into my mind. I don't know why I couldn't see you, don't know why I didn't realize I was yours from the day you first wished me good luck outside platform 9 3/4, but I know it now.

"You and I, it seems Fate and everyone else wants to put their two knuts in. Sometimes it feels like the only thing right about us, is that we're together. I had hopes and dreams I wanted for you; for us. And I refuse to let the Fates or Death or anyone else take them away.

"Life, love, they're in the details of things like me on one knee in front of you; asking you to share my life, my hopes, dreams and the inevitable failures that are part of spending your life with someone. So, even though your last name is already Potter, here I am. I love you, Ginevra Molly Potter. You are my greatest strength and my worst nightmare. You enthrall me, astound me and confound me. Your laugh is my joy; your tears my death. You are my sun, my moon, my life. And I want nothing more than to spend my life with you at my side as my wife." He paused and raised her hand to his lips.

"You are my home, Ginevra Molly Potter. Marry me, please?"

With watery eyes Ginny stared down at him and whispered, "When?"

"Now."

"Yes."

"WOHOOO!" Hermione cried. She swept down on them, grabbed Harry by the hand and hauled him down from the table.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried.

"Hush," Hermione reprimanded.

Fleur grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her along while a dozen other women surrounded them. "Don't worry, Ginevra," Luna said dreamily. "We need to be certain neither of you have a nargle infestation before you get married. It would be very bad for the honeymoon after all."

Harry just laughed. "Luna, you're brilliant."

"Why thank you, Harry. "I'm rather fond of you as well."

* * *

Sharing memories and thoughts with Ginny through their bond had given Harry what nearly every other male on the planet would call an unfair advantage when it came to secretly planning their wedding. Thankfully, Molly had not put up any sort of fight when he informed her Ginny wasn't interested in any sort of current wizarding ceremony. Quite the opposite, she'd been thrilled that her daughter wanted a pagan hand fasting. And she, Fleur, Hermione and a host of others had worked tirelessly to create it.

As such, Harry stood under a great oak in the back garden waiting for her. He wore a loose fitting white shirt with a leather vest over it. His trousers were black and tucked into the top of laced leather boots. A dagger of pure silver with a handle made from the rib bone of the basilisk from the Chamber was tucked into the belt at his waist. All three pieces, vest, belt and boots had been fashioned from the hide of the same basilisk and were of a green so dark as to almost appear black. The four pieces were significant in representing his willingness to defend Ginny against any foe at any cost.

Arrayed around him were their four closest friends, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Luna. The boys were similarly attired to Harry though their vests, boots and belts were of dragon hide and a deep red in colour. Nor did they carry daggers as Harry did. The girls wore simple dresses of burgundy coloured velvet and were tied at the waist with a shiny braided black length of rope. They wore their hair down and Fleur had perfectly brought out their eyes and colour with light dustings of makeup. As would be expected, Hermione seemed a bundle of nerves set to explode while Luna appeared as serene as ever. Harry caught himself frowning slightly as he focused on Ginny's best friend. She was picked on so much at school and come this fall the only friend in her year would be leaving her behind.

Luna caught him studying her and winked. "It'll be fine," she mouthed, leaving Harry to wonder if she was reassuring him of his impending vows or if she had somehow read his mind regarding his concern about the coming school year. His thoughts were side tracked as a rush of whispers spread through the assembled guests and almost as one they turned to the Burrow's back porch. Harry's heart raced as his gaze followed the others and the dream he'd been having almost since he'd asked Ginny to be his girlfriend back in February began to unfold in reality. A glimpse of deep green before she descended the stairs. A figure, shielded from view by her father's imposing profile, a ghost drifting behind their guests. And then, though he could see her, she was still shrouded, covered entirely by her hooded green and white dress. She kept her head bowed and her arms were loosely crossed with her hands tucked into opposite sleeves. Not even a single coppery locke of her hair was visible to him. Even so, he didn't need the ties of their bond to know it was her. For him, there was just something in her presence that he _knew._

Arthur guided her to him on a trail of red rose petals being spread before them by Saraphina. Hermione's mum scooped the girl up when she drew near. "I did it, Nana, did you see?" A soft thrum of laughter rippled through the guests.

"Yes you did, Sara," Mrs. Granger said. "But you need to hush now."

"Because, Hawwy and Dinny are getting mawwied, wight?" Harry couldn't help smirking as the ripples of laughter in the crowd grew.

"Yes," Mrs. Granger said. "Hush now."

Saraphina ignored her and waved at Hermione. "Hi mummy. I love you."

Hermione blushed and gave a long-suffering sigh. "I love you too, Saraphina. But you need to be quiet now." She shot a glance at Harry and mouthed, "Sorry." He just grinned and winked back.

"I'll be good, I prowmise," Saraphina said. And then, surprisingly enough, promptly fell silent.

Arthur waited for the last chuckles and murmurs of laughter to die before guiding Ginny the last few steps to Harry. He positioned her in front of him then bent his head to whisper something in her ear. She tipped her head to his briefly before he turned to Harry. He bent and whispered in Harry's ear. "Five summers ago I found you at my breakfast table. You have been a son to me and brother to my sons ever since. I have watched you grow and mature and along with Molly grew to hope that someday you might see my daughter as you do now. We could not be happier that you and Ginny have chosen each other. I know you love each other deeply and that you will always take care of each other, but life is very difficult and sometimes even the most committed of couples struggle with each other so I'll give you the same bit of advice I gave Ginny. When you do get angry or frustrated or feel jealous, _remember_ ; everything your spouse does for you; and _forget_ everything you do for them. If you can manage that, then it will be easier to see that maybe what you're angry about really isn't that big of a deal after all."

"I will sir," Harry said.

"Dad, son," Arthur corrected.

"Yes sir."

Arthur chuckled and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Very good, son." He backed up a step and Harry turned his attention to Ginny. For the first time she unclasped her hands, exposing them as she reached up. Her head rose and she pushed the hood of her dress back. Her long hair spilled down her back and she met his gaze with chin raised and blazing eyes.

 _"Beautiful,"_ Harry breathed. A number of soft gasps escaped the crowd as flames flickered and danced through her hair and across the bare skin of her neck, shoulders and upper chest. She regarded him for a second before reaching up and tousling his hair. _"Hey!"_ Harry protested as their guests laughed. Ginny merely quirked an eye at him as she settled back in her place. _"Fine,"_ Harry sighed. The ghost of a smile flitted across her face.

"Arthur," Mrs. Weasley hissed when a few moments more had passed and no one had spoken or moved.

He gave a little start. "Right." He cleared his throat. "On this, the eleventh day of August in the year of 1996 in the presence of the Gods our guests, living and dead, cradled in the arms of Mother Earth we gather to witness the marriage of Ginevra Molly Potter. She is given, by her mother and father to Harry James Potter; son of James and Lily Potter. We honor their sacrifice as well as that of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. May Wind and Time carry word of this marriage. May our dead, the Gods and Mother Earth bless it with the same joy that Molly and I do."

"We honor our dead," the rest of their guests spoke together. "May they, the Gods and Mother Earth bless you as we, the living, do."

Harry and Ginny knelt on the ground where he removed the dagger from his belt. He passed it to her and held his right hand palm up. She took the knife and drew the blade across his palm then passed it back to him. He made the same cut across the palm of her right hand then pushed the bloodied blade into the earth between them. Blood ran down both their arms, staining his shirt and her dress as they held their palms up and pressed them together. "Mother Earth, from you we came and to you we shall return, bless us," they said together. A soft glow bloomed around their hands healing the cuts they had made.

Arthur then bent and placed a small rounded stone upon the ground. "Patience," he said in a loud voice. He straightened and moved to stand next to Molly.

Luna then bent and placed a pink stone next to Arthur's. "Wonder," she said. She stepped behind Ginny and placed her hand on her right shoulder.

Ron placed a black stone, "Strength," he said and moved behind Harry, placing his hand on Harry's right shoulder.

Then Hermione with a piece of quartz. "Wisdom." She stood behind Ginny her hand on her left shoulder.

Neville with a marbled stone. "Kindness." He moved behind Harry with his hand on his left shoulder.

And so it went, one after the other stones were placed, with each guest speaking one virtue they wished to bestow on the marriage. Last to place hers, completing the circle around Harry, Ginny and their attendants, was Molly, "Forgiveness." She stepped to Ginny first, then Harry, kissing each of them on the cheek before stepping out of the circle. "You may begin."

Without ever taking her eyes from Harry's, Ginny used her left hand to pull the braided rope sash from her waist. She worked one end of it between the palms of their clasped hands and looped the other end up over Harry's wrist. "The first concern of my day," she said.

Harry took the rope and looped it back around over Ginny's wrist. "My last thought before I sleep," he said.

"The first drink of my cup," Ginny answered.

"The last bite from my plate."

"My dreams."

"My fears." The exchange continued for a number of minutes and with each exchange of words they spoke Harry and Ginny carefully wound, twisted and tied the rope into a series of Celtic Knots depicting the symbols of Love, Honor and Faith that hung below their clasped hands.

"In you alone shall I share these things; for it is in your heart that I shall make my home till all that is left is death," Harry finished.

"In you alone shall I share these things; for it is in your heart that I shall make my home till all that is left is death," Ginny answered.

"Till all that is left is death," Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville echoed. A ring of flame raced around the circle of stones that surrounded them.

Molly stepped forward. "It is done," she said. She bent and picked up the stone she'd placed, breaking the circle. She smirked at Harry. "Well, are you going to kiss your wife or not?" she teased.

Harry leaned in, pulling Ginny by the back of head to him. _"Wife,"_ he growled throatily.

 _"Husband."_

"WOOOOT!" Fred and George cat-called. "WE GOT POTTER. WE GOT POTTER," they sang as an explosion of fireworks launched into the sky.

* * *

Harry grinned down at Ginny, releasing his hold as the song they were dancing to wound down. Dinner had followed their vows and then dancing in the garden with family and friends as dusk slowly turned to full on night. He personally had barely sat down since the dancing had begun. _"You've collected far too many sisters,"_ Ginny harrumphed. _"I've barely gotten my hands on you since the first dance."_

Harry chuckled. _"You've hardly lacked for partners yourself."_

 _"I've lacked for the only partner I'm interested in,"_ she retorted.

Harry bent and kissed her lips softly. "So have I," he whispered.

Ginny tucked her arms up between them and rested her head against his chest. "Good," she said.

"I'll never forget the moment you pushed your hood back," he murmured.

Ginny pushed back to look up at him. "I'll never forget that you did all this for me."

"I had a lot of help," he hedged.

She picked at his shirt. "Can I ask?" she stopped herself.

Harry tipped her chin up. "Fleur helped me learn the knots."

Ginny nodded. "I'm not surprised."

"It was the one thing," Harry said.

"It's alright, Harry. I just wanted to know who."

"You're sure?"

She stretched up and kissed him. "I just wanted to know who."

"Alright."

Ginny grinned up at him. "There is one thing though."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she said impishly.

Harry let his grip around her waist go, entwining her fingers with his instead. "Oh, and what, exactly, might that be?"

"CAKE!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. "It's my birthday and my wedding and I still haven't had cake! Someone tell me what is wrong with this picture!"

"EVERYTHING!" Tonks bellowed in answer.

"Thank you, Tonks!" Ginny shouted. The whole party stopped and waited expectantly. Harry scratched at the back of his neck nervously. "You're joking," Ginny said. Harry shrugged helplessly, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

"You're having a laugh," Tonks stated.

Harry looked desperately at Molly. "Mum?" he croaked. A horrified look on her face she shook her head.

"I don't believe it," Tonks blew up exasperatedly. "What kind of crummy birthday and wedding doesn't have cake?"

"Mummy, what's cake?" Saraphina asked.

"I'm really sorry, Gin," Harry said seriously. She narrowed her eyes at him and he lost it. "WHAT?" he demanded, "What gave it away?"

"There is cake?" Tonks asked.

"Of course there's cake," Molly huffed. "Dobby!" she called. "Think I'd forget the cake for my own daughter's wedding," she muttered. "On her birthday too, no less … Honestly, Ginevra, you're getting almost too easy to prank lately."

"It's his fault!" Ginny pointed at Harry.

"Why is it my fault?" he demanded. Ginny's retort was lost in her squeal of delight as a truly massive chocolate cake with chocolate frosting floated out the back door with Dobby just below. "Really hope he does a better job with this one than the last one," Harry said under his breath. He needn't have worried though because Dobby managed it with ease, setting the cake down on one of the many tables without so much as a wiggle. The elf beamed at he and Ginny and popped away back to the kitchen.

" _I do hope he isn't too hovering over Hezzie_ ," Ginny whispered.

 _"I think Hezzie can manage Dobby just fine,"_ Harry said.

Tonks pushed her way to the front. "Come on and cut that thing already," she demanded.

"Please," Remus sighed exasperatedly. "Before her current sugar high crashes."

"I like cake," Tonks retorted. "Sue me."

Harry chuckled and picked up the knife. "Shall we?" he asked. Ginny grinned and took his hand and in short order they both had cake everywhere on their face, but very little in their mouths. "Waste of perfectly good cake," Tonks grumbled. She amended her observation a moment later when Harry and then Ginny began licking it from each others' faces. "Or perfectly good use of cake … Can I have a piece for later?" She eyed Remus suggestively.

"NYMPHADORA!" he cried.

"Well my appetite is gone," Ron grumbled.

"Ditto," Fred said.

"Thrice," George agreed.

"Gonna–" Charlie said.

"–hurl now," Bill finished.

"What are they talking about and why is Dinny licking Hawwy's chin?" Saraphina asked.

"Because," Hermione answered. She grabbed a plate and piled a slice of cake on it for Saraphina. "Thanks, mum," she said when her mother took it and the girl and pulled her away.

"Come with Nana, Sara," she said.

"Honestly," Hermione huffed, "you lot."

Fleur ran a finger through the frosting and smeared it on her lips before pulling Bill to her and soundly kissing him.

"BLIND!" the twins cried.

"THE HORROR!" Fred wailed.

"MAKE IT STOP!" George continued

"Oh honestly," Molly sighed. She grabbed the knife and began cutting the cake. "Here you are, Tonks."

"Thanks, Molly," she said cheerfully.

"See me later for some to take home," Molly whispered conspiratorially.

"Excellent," Tonks said. She shot Remus a look. "Cake and wolf," she said suggestively, "it's going to be a good night." Though he turned bright red Remus chose silence as the better part of valor for the time being and silently took his offered slice from Molly with a smiled thank you.

Molly handed a plate to Hermione. "Perhaps you'd like to share with Ronald?" she asked.

Hermione blushed but took the cake from her graciously. "Thank you, mum." She turned to go.

"Hermione," Molly said drawing her back.

"Yes?" Molly held out two forks. Hermione grabbed them. "Yes, of course, thank you," she said beating a hasty retreat.

"Who's next?" Molly asked, precipitating a run on the cake table by various females of the crowd and a disappearance of her sons with said females. She couldn't help watching them slip off to secluded spots of her garden without feeling a pang of loss for the one son who remained estranged from the family. Despite all events proving how wrong Percy had been in his belief in the Ministry and Fudge, there had been no overture made towards reconciliation by her wayward son. Worse though were the reports that confirmed her and Arthur's third born was still alive and had been seen reporting for work as normal at the ministry building in London. And his name had been on propaganda leaflets the false ministry was beginning to distribute. She didn't want to believe it, but only one of two reasons could explain things. Her son was either imperioused or … No, she had to cling to that; because the alternative was unthinkable. Her thoughts were sidetracked by a red streak of light launching into the dark skies above, closely followed by dozens of others. Explosions of light pin-wheeled across the sky as Fred and George set about the true celebratory fireworks display for Harry's and Ginny's wedding. "Oh my!" she gasped, clutching at her chest as one particularly loud explosion pounded through the air. "Bless them," she sighed as Ginny screamed her approval loudly. Her daughter always had loved fireworks.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Sometime later, after everyone not currently living at the Burrow, but for Neville and Luna, had departed for the night Harry and Ginny both paused in the doorway of their respective rooms. "Gin?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what happened to my things?"

"They're in here," she said. He turned to her and found that Molly and Arthur had followed them up when they'd decided it was time to get ready for bed.

"Mum?" Ginny asked cautiously.

"I think it's time we all faced the facts of the situation, don't you, Ginny-girl?"

Arthur bent and kissed Ginny's crown. "Sleep well, Ginny-girl," he said.

Ginny threw her arms around him. "I love you Daddy," she whispered fiercely.

He patted her back and kissed her crown again before letting her go. "I love you too, Ginny-girl." He touched her cheek. "I was right about you."

"What do you mean?"

"From the very first moment I laid eyes on you I knew the time I could call you mine would be too short."

"I'll always be yours," Ginny answered.

He chuckled and shot a glance at Harry. "You haven't been mine since you were ten, Ginevra. And I couldn't be happier for it." He wiped a tear from her cheek. "Take care of each other," he said.

Molly cupped Harry's cheek gently. "Dreams do come true," she whispered and then they were gone. Leaving Harry to blink back tears and wipe the renegade one that slid down his cheek anyway. Cautiously he turned to Ginny. She blushed but met his eyes with a blazing look and offered hand.

 _"Come to bed, Harry."_

 _"Gin,"_ he said nervously.

 _"I'm tired and need to sleep next to my husband."_

He took her hand and let her pull him into her – or rather – _their_ room now. "I'm sorry," he said when she'd closed the door.

Ginny stepped to him, kissing him deeply. "We will make love when it's right for both of us," she said when they broke apart. "And we'll both know when that is."

Harry leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm ready. Just not here … with everyone—"

She silenced him with a finger on his lips. "Me too."

Harry kissed her finger. "But we can kiss all you like."

"And touch some?"

"Some," Harry hedged.

"And I want us to see each other." Harry swallowed. "It's our wedding night, Harry," she pressed. "And we have to change. I'm not very well sleeping in my wedding dress. Nor can I get out of it without help."

Harry took a steadying breath before stepping close to her. "It is our wedding night," he agreed.

She held his eyes for a moment before turning her back to him and lifting her hair out of the way. "Untie me." Harry put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. He held her for just a moment before his trembling hands moved to unlace the corset back of her dress. It took barely a minute, far less time then the amount of fabric covering her would have suggested, before her dress simply slid to the floor around her feet. "Close your eyes," she whispered. Harry did so, listening intently to the sounds of rustling fabric. "You can open them now." When he did he found Ginny had stepped out of the pile of fabric that was her dress; her back was to him still and she was completely unclothed. She turned to face him, waiting as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

His eyes met hers, holding them for a long moment. "So beautiful," he whispered.

Holding his eyes she moved to him. She took his hands and wrapped them around her waist, then looped her arms around his neck. "Mine," she growled softly and pressed her lips to his.

"Yours," he answered when they broke apart.

Her fingers moved to the buttons on his shirt, fumbling with them for a time before giving up and just pulling it over his head. She tossed it aside and played her fingers across his bare chest. "I like this," she said.

"Good thing, that," he managed shakily.

She backed away from him. "You finish."

Harry hesitated. "Will you close your eyes?" Ginny did and Harry took a deep breath before quickly shucking off his boots pants and boxers. He tossed them on top of his discarded shirt, focused on Ginny and braced himself while wishing a certain part of his anatomy would behave less conspicuously. "You can open them now." He held his breath while her eyes roamed over his body.

Her eyes soon locked on his and she moved to him, looping her arms around his neck, her whole body pressed against his. "Beautiful," she whispered.

Harry shook his head. "Blind."

"Don't deny my opinion of you."

"Sorry."

Ginny took his face in her hands. "Who is more important, me, or your so called relatives?"

"You."

"Exactly." She tucked herself into his embrace, holding him tightly for some time before pushing back from him. Harry just watched as she moved to his bureau and searched through it. She found an old quidditch practice jersey of his and pulled it on over her head.

"That's mine!" Harry protested. She shot him a look. "But it does look good on you," he offered. Honestly he quite liked how it looked. Especially the way it was just long enough to cover her bum.

"Mmm," she retorted. She pulled out a shirt and boxers and tossed them to him. "Get dressed before I lose what little control I have left." Harry quickly did and found Ginny crawling into bed when he'd finished.

"Erm … don't you want something underneath?" he asked.

Ginny laid down on her side with the covers pulled back. "No."

"You're killing me, you know that, don't you?"

"Come to bed, husband."

Harry's breath caught. "Quit taunting me."

"Now, Harry." Harry shook himself, gathered his strength and crawled into the bed with his back to her. She pulled the covers up around him and spooned tightly against his back. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry shifted, settling into her. "Night, Gin." They fell silent and the events of the day quickly caught up with Harry and he soon found himself drifting away.

"Thank you, Harry, for today," Ginny whispered.

Harry turned in her arms, tucking her head under his chin while wrapping a leg up over her hip. "I hope I managed half your dreams."

Ginny kissed his collarbone. "It was perfect."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: Maybe, Cake and Wolf … It's Going to be a Good Night, should have been the title for the chapter?

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

Sorcerer's Muse


	16. Ch 16: Give Me The Knife

Author's note:

As always, it all belongs to JKR. I own nothing.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

 **Children of the Flame Saga**

 **Book II: Blessed Summer of Horrors**

 **Chapter XVI**

 **Give Me the Knife**

* * *

Hermione sat on the roof next to Harry and leaned her head on his shoulder. These twenty or so minutes each morning while Ginny showered and her mother watched Saraphina had become their time and she treasured it. She hadn't realized how integral to her life Harry had become till he had _found_ Ginny and she started losing time with him as he spent more and more with her red headed friend. At the same time as she'd been happy for him, _them,_ she'd been confused and hurt too. And watching the events of the last eight months had been difficult. The day he had _died_ was seared into her soul. She hadn't known it was possible to hurt that badly. But somehow, as he always did, he survived. He was different because of it, even from just the day before. Even more Ginny had become the center of his world. But somehow within it, he'd realized others needed him too and he'd carved out little pieces of himself for them.

"So fourteen, hun?"

Hermione blushed. Their O.W.L. results had come and she had gotten as many as was possible; thirteen Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations. "Stupid bogart," she muttered. "I can't believe I froze on it."

"I think you'll be fine," Harry answered. "It's not like some Death Eater is going to morph into McGonagall and tell you you've failed all your exams."

"Just stupid," Hermione huffed. Harry chuckled and as they were wont to do they fell silent for a short time. "Ten yourself isn't too bad you know."

"Kind of hard to make up sloughing for four years in six months," Harry said ruefully. He'd managed only two Outstandings, defense and transfiguration, with seven Exceeds and one Acceptable in History of Magic to fill out his balance.

"More than enough to be an auror," she offered. Harry grunted. "You're not going to be an auror are you?"

"I'm not sure I could even if I wanted to."

"It'd hardly be safe for either of you, would it?"

Harry snorted. "Understatement of the day right there."

"I don't understand why she only took ten O.W.L.s."

"Well she did have to take all her fourth year exams as well. They had to make special allowance as it was for her to get them all in. Let's also remember she was terrified someone would find a way around her ward and portkey her away from school. And that says nothing about the fact that she was a bit concerned about me at the time as well."

"You're entirely too logical anymore, Harry Potter," she retorted.

"How about Ron?" he asked. "Nine total, one Outstanding, five Exceeds and three Acceptables."

Hermione smiled. "He did well. I'm proud of him."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Me too." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I like hanging out up here with you."

Hermione hugged him tightly around the waist and they fell silent once again, sitting quietly together for quite some time before she ventured, "Harry?"

"Don't worry, Hermione."

"Promise me you won't let them take her."

Harry turned to face her, holding her chin with his fingers. "I swear, Hermione, Saraphina, the rest of the women from Malfoy Manor, no one will touch them … Ginny and I will kill anyone who tries."

Hermione held his eyes. "Thank you."

Harry bent and kissed her forehead before standing and pulling her to her feet. "Come on, mum's just putting the bacon out," he said as flames rushed over them.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

It was the dead of night as he leaned against the window frame in his room staring out. The events of the summer, the last few days especially, and an overheard conversation from earlier tumbled through his mind; a kaleidoscope of horrors intermixed with wonders he'd never dreamed he'd witness. They were due back at school in less than a week now and he held no illusions of the school year bringing any sort of reprieve to their lives. The storm was building. Everyone knew it. Everyone felt it. The hollow victory of taking the Ministry building in London would have Tom turning his attention to Hogwarts and the town of Hogsmeade soon. And they were no closer to ending this than they'd been on arriving home for the summer. They might have found and destroyed four Horcruxes – he shuddered at the memory of how the fourth, the accidental Horcrux, had been destroyed – but there were three left yet and they had no idea where they were. And if one of them were in the London Ministry building how were they possibly going to find it now? And if the goblins lost their London location, which was looming ever more likely, before they managed to find the Horcrux they believed to be hidden there then what? He was pulled from his dark thoughts by the sight of a shadowy figure hurrying across the back garden.

"I knew it," he muttered. It took him less than thirty seconds to exit his room, cross the roof and scale down the chimney to the ground.

* * *

Hermione carefully laid Saraphina on the ground. She'd given the girl a sleeping draught but it didn't mean she couldn't wake up. She paused for a moment to brush one of the girl's blonde locks back. The revelation of who her father had most likely been only made the reasons for doing this more important. Blood was everything in this world and she didn't trust for one second everything would be better once Harry and Ginny had defeated Tom. If it was true, Saraphina was the last one left and they would pry her daughter from her cold dead hands before she let them take the girl.

Silently she set about preparing the area. It was hardly different from the hand fasting ceremony of Harry's and Ginny's wedding. She created a circle of stones around them both, softly whispering a word of promise to Saraphina with the placing of each one. She then knelt next to Saraphina and pulled the dagger, she'd found in the Weasley's attic from the waistband of her jeans. A hand caught her wrist before she could draw the blade across her palm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Ron!" she gasped. "You scared me half to death."

"I should hope so. Now answer the question." Hermione glowered at him. "You're trying to prove it's safe for Harry and Ginny to blood adopt her and the rest, aren't you?"

She raised her chin. "What if I am?"

"Isn't it enough for them to name the lot of you Potters?"

"You know how important blood is in this world. That isn't going to just go away once Tom is gone. What do you think they'll do if they find out who her father is?"

Ron ran his hand through his hair. It was plain to see once Dumbledore had told them his suspicion. Saraphina resembled Hermione; it made sense since the girl had taken one look at her and cried 'Mummy!'." Hermione was obviously a dead ringer for the girl's biological mother. But the girl's blonde hair, her narrow fine features, if her father wasn't Draco Malfoy, then it was Lucius. Extrapolating those facts sent a cold shiver up his spine. His sister wasn't the only one to have suffered an attempt to portkey her away from school last year. He didn't need two guesses to know where Hermione would have been taken and what would have happened to her if one of those attempts had been successful.

"I asked Harry to show me his memory of the man who hurt Fleur," Hermione said. "He was covered with open cuts. I'm certain he passed his blood to her and she's fine."

Ron pressed his lips together. "Fine, give me the knife." He held his hand out for it.

"What?"

"If one of us is risking their future, let's make it the one who isn't the most brilliant witch of her age."

She stared at him before shaking her head. "I can't let you."

"You don't have a choice."

"Don't tell me—"

"Give me the knife or I set off the wards and tell everyone what you were going to do when they get here … What I want to know is why you asked Harry and not me to take care of her."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do you really have to ask?" She continued to stare at him in silence. "Give me the knife, Hermione." She raised her chin. "Now, Hermione."

Slowly she raised her hand and placed the hilt in his.

"I asked Harry because he has the means," she said.

Ron took the knife from her. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being honest with me."

"You're angry with me."

"I think I have a right to be."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not trusting you to help me."

Ron tipped his head, considering her for a second. "I'm beginning to think you and I might have a chance."

Hermione smiled tremulously. "Me too."

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

August 28th dawned cold and wet and did nothing but deteriorate as the day wore on. Rain fell in torrential waves driven by howling winds till well into the afternoon before it abated. As evening came the winds still drove low scudded clouds across the sky and cold seemed to find ways of seeping into the Burrow as if it were the dead of winter and not the downward spiral of late summer. Ron sat at the kitchen table with a dozen or more others, never more grateful of having an Egyptian cryptologists/curse breaker/ward expert for a brother. The spells they used to protect dig sites from the weather worked just as well for a cage.

Remus set his mug down and pushed himself to his feet. "It's time."

Ron stood with everyone else as they filed out of the house, joining the procession of women from Malfoy Manor as they exited their tent. Hanging at the back he avoided Hermione till she was carefully tucking a sedated Saraphina into a nest of blankets within her pen. He squatted down and brushed one of the girl's blond curls back. "Alright?" he asked, his eyes on Hermione.

She swallowed. "No."

Ron gave a half chuckle. "Makes two of us."

"Ron—" she began.

"You don't get to make all the sacrifices, Hermione," he cut her off. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Now get out of here."

"What about you?"

"Why is there an extra pen?" Molly asked.

Ron smiled painfully. "Might wanna tell me you love me before she kills me," he whispered before standing.

"There's no one missing, right?" Bill asked.

"Everyone is accounted for," Professor McGonagall said.

"I count twenty-four pens," Charlie said.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Molly asked when he stepped in the last pen and closed the gate.

He latched it and cast a locking charm on it before passing his wand through the fence links to Hermione. "Proving its safe for Harry and Ginny to blood adopt Saraphina," he said. "Not a word, Hermione," he hissed in the ten seconds before the explosion.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Molly shrieked. Ron just sat down with his back against the fence, his knees bent and his arms propped up on them.

"Tell me you didn't," Bill croaked. Ron held his hand up, displaying the scar on his palm. Bill scrubbed at his face. "Son of a—" he muttered. He focused on his youngest brother. "What if you're wrong?"

Hermione stared at Bill. She'd been so sure of this she'd let Ron talk her out of doing it herself. But Bill's question, a question she knew should have been, 'What if Hermione is wrong?' sent a rush of fear through her unlike any she'd ever known. What if she was wrong?

"Then Hermione will cure me," Ron said.

Hermione whipped around to face him; just as he let out a blood curdling scream of agony. He pitched over to his side, his hands digging into the grass as his limbs elongated. His skin rippled and reddish brown fur pushed through it. He screamed again and his back arched so far it seemed impossible that he wouldn't snap in two. His face stretched and his mouth grew; filling with fangs that glistened in the moonlight. It went on and on; horrifying moment after moment till he was left twitching on the ground as he recovered from the transformation. Hermione stepped closer to the pen as he slowly began to rise from the ground. "Ron?" she whimpered. He whirled around and launched himself at her.

"Stupify!" Bill barked. Ron was caught mid leap. He crashed bonelessly into the fence and fell in a heap to the ground. Bill followed his spell up with a sedation charm. "Tranquilizers, Poppy," he snapped. "Now."

She pulled one of the syringes she'd brought just in case some emergency like this occurred from her pocket and stepped forward. "Bind him please," she said. Bill cast the spells; trussing Ron up so tightly it constricted his breathing. "Right then," Poppy said. She unlocked the pen and took a deep breath. "Another sedation charm please," she said.

"Wait!" Hermione cried. She held her hand out when Poppy turned to her. "I'll do it."

"You most certainly will not."

"I will be of legal age in fifteen days. I can't risk letting you pay for my mistake."

"What do you mean your mistake?" Professor McGonagall asked in the silence that followed. Hermione didn't answer right away. "Please tell me you didn't convince him it was safe?" Professor McGonagall whispered.

"I was going to perform the ritual. Ron caught me. He insisted I let him take the risk … I thought I was right," she finished in a whisper."

Hermione's father broke the silence that followed her confession. "Give it to her, Poppy."

She gave a slight nod. "Right then," she said and placed the syringe in Hermione's hand.

Hermione took it and stepped to the gate. "Bill," she said quietly. He cast the spell and she jerked the gate open. Ten seconds later she closed the gate and locked it again. Silently she turned and found herself face to face with Molly. "I'm sorry," she said.

Molly visibly restrained herself. She was furious. Livid beyond any state she had ever been in. And she was devastated. Devastated for her son. Devastated that this girl she had taken in, loved like her own, had betrayed her so thoroughly, had betrayed her son … had even betrayed the little girl she'd tried to help. She could barely wrap her mind around it. A hand on her arm penetrated her rage. "Molly," Arthur said gently. She continued to hold Hermione's gaze. The devastation couldn't be missed. The mistakes of a parent carried terrible consequences that were well known to her. The willingness to do anything for your child was a battle she had done right, and wrong, by many times over. She almost couldn't believe it of herself when she realized she would not only forgive Hermione but, in fact, already did. Her second daughter would carry this burden the rest of her life. It was a punishment she was grateful she herself wouldn't bear. And in that, perhaps, the worst was yet to come.

"You stupid, stupid, girl," she said before turning and quickly walking away.

Arthur followed without a word or look at Hermione. She closed her eyes, trying to control her shaking. When she opened them again it was her parents she faced.

Her father spoke, "I find it near incomprehensible that my daughter was so selfishly foolish to have done this."

"I'm sorry," Hermione croaked.

"You don't even know what you've lost, do you?" her mother asked. When Hermione didn't answer she went on. "How he will ever believe you don't stay with him out of guilt is beyond my comprehension."

Hermione swallowed painfully. "I'll find the cure," she whispered.

Mrs. Granger shook her head sadly. "For his sake I hope you're right." They both held their daughter's gaze for another moment before they turned for their tent.

And then it was Ginny's palm striking her cheek. "How could you?" she hissed. Hermione blinked back at her. That Ginny was angry wasn't a surprise. Her temper far exceeded any of her brothers'. Not even Molly could be as devastatingly vicious as Ginny when she was angry. But for her friend to have struck her? "How could you put us through this?" Ginny demanded.

"It should have been me," Hermione whispered.

Ginny slapped her again. "Do you think that would have been any better?"

"I …"

"I promised you I'd kill anyone who even tried to take her," Harry said.

"I just wanted to give her every protection I could," Hermione pleaded.

"And instead you took one away," Ginny snapped before storming away.

"I'm sorry," Hermione pleaded to Harry.

Harry pressed his lips together tightly. Only Draco had ever made him as angry as he was right now; Draco, Ginny, and now Hermione. And that thought revealed the truth to him of the phrase, 'It's a fine line between love and hate.' He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he tried to purge his emotions. She knew she'd made a mistake; that she was going to pay for it till she died. But it would do no one, least of all Ron, any good if he or anyone else destroyed her for it. Preventing Hermione from doing it do herself was going to be hard enough. He reached out and pulled her to him. "Come with me," he said as the flames rushed over them.

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Two nights later Ron sat down on the back step next to Harry. Harry glanced at his friend. He cringed slightly at the bruising on Ron's face. Harry wasn't proud of the role he'd played in it, but then it seemed the language each of his brothers-in-law spoke as well. By lunch the day after he'd transformed for the first time they'd all punched him square in the face. The youngest male Weasley currently sported two rather impressive shiners. "Alright?" Ron asked.

"Alright," Harry agreed. And he was. He'd expressed his displeasure to both his best friends and then let it go.

"I wish we were going on the train tomorrow," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. He would have flat out refused if someone had tried to make he or Ginny or any of his friends take the train to Hogwarts, but that didn't mean he didn't want to take the train. It was a rite of passage. A moment, no matter how long you lived, you only got to experience so many times. It was the first breath of freedom as you grew from child to adult and he found yet another reason to hate Tom Riddle for taking it away from him. He'd felt as pained as Dumbledore had sounded yesterday when he'd told them the train wouldn't run this year at all; that all students not already living in the ever growing village of Hogsmeade were arriving at Hogsmeade station by portkey for the carriage ride to the castle. At least the first years would still get the boat ride.

"Pretty cool Dumbledore came through for you, yeah?"

"It's kind of necessary."

"I know. I just never really figured you'd have your own quarters."

"It was that or have her sneaking into the boys dormitory every night," Harry pointed out.

"You two are really pissed at him, aren't you?"

Harry scowled. He wasn't sure there was a word strong enough to convey his anger with the _esteemed_ Albus Dumbledore. Not after having read the copy of his parent's will the goblin's had provided him with. Frankly, that Dumbledore had come through with his and Ginny's demand for private quarters seemed the proverbial case of too little, too late. Not even getting approval for Hermione to also have private quarters – she couldn't very well stay in the girls' dormitory with Saraphina and anyone with a heart could see that separating the girl from Hermione her right now would be nothing short of cruel – put him of a mind to cut the man a break.

"I just wish he'd have figured it out about fifteen years ago," Harry muttered.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

"But I guess I wouldn't be me if he had, would I?" Harry sighed.

Ron shrugged. "Who knows?" They fell silent for a time; exchanging greetings with various of his brothers, Fleur, Ginny, Hermione with Saraphina cuddled in her arms, as they joined the two, but mostly didn't talk as they enjoyed the cool night air.

"How about some fireworks?" Fred eventually asked.

"You actually have some left?" Charlie asked.

"A few," George said.

"Sounds like a plan," Bill said.

Fred jumped up and went to get them and a few minutes later the first burst of light pin-wheeled across the sky. It didn't take long for the two tents in the back garden to empty and pretty soon the porch and ground in front of it was littered with people ohhing and awwing as the explosions grew bigger and louder. Harry sat behind Ginny, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and his chin resting on the top of her head.

 _"I love you, Ginevra Molly Potter,"_ he said contentedly.

Ginny pulled his arms more tightly around her. " _This is how it's supposed to be,"_ she answered.

 _"Yeah,"_ he agreed. He smiled happily as the rush of fireworks exploding into the night reached the last crescendo and fell silent with nothing but the scent of expended gunpowder to tell of the events.

 _"Take me to bed?"_ Ginny asked.

"GAH!" Ron cried. He glared at the empty space Harry and Ginny had just vacated. "A little warning would be nice," he muttered.

 **END**

* * *

HPHPHP

* * *

Author's note:

Conclusion: First, after years of listening to JKR tell us Hermione was the most brilliant witch of the age, I simply could not allow her to achieve fewer O.W.L.s. than Bill or Percy. Second, just because you are the most brilliant witch of the age does not mean you don't make mistakes. Generally, the more intelligent someone is, when they do make a mistake it tends to be rather more devastating than those made by us mere mortals. So I guess, try not to be too hard on her.

This concludes Book II of the Children of the Flame Saga. Book III, Flame's Final Burning will begin posting in a day or so.

As always, thank you to all my readers. And a special thank you to those who have reviewed. I do appreciate hearing from you.

And an extra special call out to those who hit me with a review ever chapter. You lot rock!

And with that, On to the sequel!

Sorcerer's Muse


End file.
